The Universe Hates Me
by Bandgeekclarinet14
Summary: All human. Max and Fang have been best friends for years until the universe decides to play a cruel joke on them.Max's family are forced to move far away, but after 2 years she moves back. Will this bring up new feelings between to two or just unveil old ones they refused to acknowledged.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first fan fiction. YEAAAA! HAHA anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything having to do with The Maximum ride Series, thats all on James Patterson!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I can't believe this is finally happening. I finally get to see my best friend again. Fang and I have been best friends ever since we met. We were five and it was the first day of school. I sat next to him on the bus and he shared his chocolate pudding snack pack with me and became inseparable ever since. He was always there for me whenever I needed him. He would break someone's neck just for looking at me the wrong way and if someone were to lay a finger on me they would be dead. He was just like an over protective brother. We would have movie nights where we would stay up till the wee hours of the morning stuffing our faces with junk food and watching films. We wouldn't stop until our eyes were blood shot from staring at the screen so long and then when our sugar rush wore off we would crash.

Fang was there to give me a shoulder to cry on and to offer me comforting words after my first break up and the many more to follow. He was there to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and mend them back together again. And I did the same for him except big tough Fang doesn't cry. I was there to give him relationship advice and he was there for me when I was having boy trouble. We were there for each other through thick and thin. We were attached at the hip, that was until the universe decided to play a cruel trick on us.

It seemed like the forces of the universe were working against us. I moved away half way through my freshman year. My dad got a job as a scientist he just couldn't refuse. He packed up my mom, my two younger sisters Ella and Angel, and I and moved us from our nice simple home in Arizona to the sunny parts of Miami, Florida. The worst part was he didn't even ask us if we were ok with it, he just up rooted his family without a second thought about it. He tore us away from our family and friends. I still haven't forgiven him for that. Telling Fang I was leaving was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. He refused to let me go. He told me he would miss me too much and people here needed me. He begged me to stay, and Fang doesn't beg, EVER! As tears began to fill my eyes I told him I didn't have a choice. I can still hear his words rattling around in my head.

"Don't leave me Max, I need you." Every time I relay his words in my head it sends shivers up my spine. I hated seeing the hurt in his eyes.

We spend the rest of that night in each other's arms crying our eyes out. Yes macho Fang spent the night crying. Now you see why it hurt me so much to leave him. He was my best friend, my other half. We moved three days later. Fang and I tried our best to stay in touch for as long as we could but it just wasn't the same. As days turned into months we started talking less and less. We were growing up and our lives were pulling us in different directions. Being thousands of miles away from each other didn't help either. Eventually we stopped talking all together. I still keep tabs on him through hid blog every once in awhile to make sure he hasn't been blown off the face of the Earth.

It's been two years since we moved and I'm back! The company my dad works for just opened a branch about 15 miles away from our old house in Arizona. So just like that we were packed up and on our way back to old house that just so conveniently was put on the market last week. I am so excited to be back home where I belong, and most importantly, to see my best friend again after two long years. My stomach is doing back flips. I swear if my stomach entered to Olympics it would be earning gold metals right now. I am so nervous, I keep wondering how he will react when he sees me again. Did he miss me like I missed him? Did he spend countless sleepless night thinking about me like I did him? Will he be excited when he finds out I'm back? Or maybe he didn't miss me. Maybe he is over it, maybe he wouldn't be happy to see me. I shuttered at the thought. And yes just so you know, I didn't tell him I was coming back for a few reasons. One, I didn't have him phone number, remember? We haven't talked in over a year. And I know what you're thinking "Max why didn't you just tell him on his blog?" Well I just think that isn't the way you should find out your best friend is coming home and lastly, I was scared. I haven't seen the guy in two years and I haven't even spoken to him in over a year. What if his feelings for me have changed? Maybe he found someone to replace me. What if his reaction wasn't what I wanted it to be? I just couldn't take that rejection. I already lost my best friend once; I would be heartbroken if I lost him again. So being the person I am, I decided to go with the element of surprise strategy. Well I guess I will find out his reaction soon enough because school starts tomorrow, and there is no hiding from him there.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked this chapter guys! Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except the voices inside my head telling me what to do and this bag of cheese its I hold in my heads, erm, make that this EMPTY bag of cheese its.**

**Ch.2**

I woke up in the morning with butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea why I was feeling this way, it was so weird. I got ready for school and made myself a hearty breakfast of, wait for it, CATPTIN CRUNCH! Ok so maybe I'm not the best cook in the world but I'm just lucky I didn't screw up my bowl of cereal. Ok? So don't judge me. I dropped off my eight year old sister Angel at her elementary school and then drove my sister Ella and me to the high school. Ella was a year younger than me so she was a sophomore while I was a junior. We went to the office and got our schedules and with a hug, we said goodbye and went our separate ways. I have made it through three classes and there is still no sign of Fang. I felt my face fall in disappointment but I quickly regained my stature. As I walked down the hall I heard many voices whispering about me.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear about the new girl?"

"Ya it's Max I saw her with my own eyes. She's back!"

"No way did someone tell Fang yet?"

When I heard someone mention Fang my head snapped up in the direction I heard it from. I wanted to hear more of this conversation.

"I don't know but I'm sure Lissa is going to be mad."

I don't know why but when I heard the name Lissa my face fell and I felt a pang in my gut. Was she the girl he replaced me with after I left? And what was I feeling now, could it be jealousy? No, there is no way I am jealous, I Maximum Ride does NOT get jealous. Fang has every right to have a new best friend; I have been gone for two years now. What did I expect? Him just to stop everything he was doing and freeze his life until I can back? No, that would just be selfish, but no matter how long I tried to convince myself that Fang had every right to replace me, I still couldn't get rid of the feeling I had arising in my gut. And that's when I saw him; I would know those eyes anywhere. He was at his locker shoving books in it and talking to himself. I knew it was now or never. I took a deep breath and started to walk over to my best friend.

Fang's POF

My best friend in the entire world moved away two years ago and I was a mess. I wouldn't come out of my room for weeks and I refused to talk to anyone. My adopted sister Nudge had to pry me out of bed and force me to eat. When Max left I felt like my whole world was crumbling down around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She was the only person I could open up and show my true feeling to. Ever since she left me there has been a giant whole in my heart that nothing seems to be able to fill. The pain I felt after she left has been the butt of many cruel jokes. My friends thought it would be "funny" to tell me Max was back when she really wasn't and I fell for it more than once. My hope seemed to get in the way of my better judgment and each time I was disappointed yet again. It was bad enough I lost my best friend once, but to lose her again and again was just unbearable. My heart broke more and more every time I lost her, and this time, Max wasn't there to help me pick up the pieces.

Eventually I just stopped falling for it and the just gave trying. They haven't played that joke on me in over a year, but today the decided to bring it up again. All day multiple people have come running up to me telling me Max was back and no matter how much I begged, they just wouldn't let it go, but I refused to fall for it again. My heart can't take losing her yet again. After flicking a few people off who just wouldn't let it go and cursing under my breath I stomped off to my locker and threw my books in it. "Why do they insist on doing this to me? Can't they see how much it hurts me?" I said to myself under my breath still flinging books in my lock. That's when I felt someone standing awkwardly next to my locker but I didn't bother to look up. Then I heard a sweet and familiar voice say "Easy the tiger what did those books ever do to you?" in a joking tone. I sucked in a breath and froze not daring to move. No, it couldn't be her, not after all these years. I am just getting my hopes up and setting myself up for another heart break. I have to clear this up once and for all, prove to myself it isn't her and she isn't coming back. I took a deep breath and slowly turned my head to the person next to me. I gasped and my eyes were about to bug out of my sockets. It really was her, "M-max?" I breathed out so soft she almost couldn't hear me, almost.

"Hi Fang."

**Hi everyone!**

**Just a side author's note. I will onlt contine this story if i see people are interested, if not I'm not going to waste my time. So if you like it please review. I am open to all comments! If you think something should happen tell me. There are no bad ideas! :)**** Constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's not: Ok guys sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been super busy. I am also writting a new story that i think has a good idea to it. It is sort of like other Maximum Ride stories but it def. has a twist to it. I'm not sure when I will be posting that but I'll keep you posted. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anythinng by James Patterson.**

**

* * *

**

Ch 3

Max POV

Fang look at me with a mix of astonishment, joy, and surprise in his eyes gorgeous dark eyes. I think that the most emotion he has shown in awhile.

"M-max?" Fang asked so softly I could barely hear him.

"Hi Fang"

I stood there smiling at him with his mouth hanging open for what seemed like hours before I finally snapped him out of the trance he was in.

"You know, if you keep standing there with your mouth hanging open like that you are gunna start catching flies." I while a smirk makes its way across my face.

That seemed to do the trick because he shook his head like he was trying to clear all this thoughts out of his head.

"I just can't believe it's really you, after all this time." He said with the same look of astonishment on his face. Wow Mr. No Emotion Fang seems to be showing quite a bit of his emotions today.

"Well believe it because I'm back. But you know what I can't believe?"

"No, what?"

"That I have been standing here for over five minutes and my best friend who I haven't seen in over two years STILL HASN'T GIVEN ME A PROPER HELLO AND A HUG!" I said in a fake hurt tone.

This earned me one of those famous Fang smirks I have been dying to see for years and have only had the pleasure of seeing them in my dreams. Erm um, no wait, scratch that, because seeing Fang's smile in my dreams would be implying that I have been dreaming about Fang which is weird and so not true. I mean come on, he is my best friend that would just be gross. Um, ya, so just forget I said anything.

He looks up at me and pulls me into a long tight embrace. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Don't ever leave me again." He wispers in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"I missed you too and I won't, never ever again, I promise." I say still wrapped in his strong arms. I could feel his warm body heat on mine and I could smell Fang's well known sent of axe body wash. When I was hugging him I felt the entire world start to fade away until there was nothing except me and Fang. We stayed like this for what seemed like years and I felt the most safe I have ever felt right there in his arms. I didn't realize until now just how much I missed being comforted by Fang. I could have stayed like this forever, and I probably would have too, if it weren't for a very unwelcome guest who just happened to come along and break up our like reunion.

"What the hell do you think you're doing all up on my boyfriend you little whore?" someone said in a very annoying high pitched hostile voice.

Fang quickly broke away from me and looked at the person with the very annoying voice. She was short with red hair and green eyes and she was dressed in some very revealing clothing. He skirt was so short it just barely cover her but and her shirt was unbuttoned and pulled down low so you got free tickets to the slut peep show.

"Oh, H-hi Lissa." Oh crap so this is Lissa, well looks like I have already made a new enemy.

Fang's POV

_Oh CRAP!_

"Oh, H-hi Lissa." I said in a very unFang like shaky voice.

She just stood there and gave me the death glare with her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

"This is Max. Remember me telling you about her? She was my best friend ever since kindergarten and she moved away two years ago. Well she moved back in town, isn't that great?" I said in a rush and with a hint of hope she wouldn't get all cranky and whiny on me.

"I thought Max was a boy, not a slut." She said giving Max the death glare, but max was much better at this than here because she returned the glare 10 times more powerful and Lissa seemed to flinch a little.

"Excuse me, Did you just call _me_ the slut? Honey have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately because you are giving everyone a free peep show rather they want it or not and my just is they DON'T want to see that." She says with ice in here tone and pointing towards Lissa's very exposed chest. Which by the way I have never felt comfortable with her dressing that way, I feel like she is degrading herself.

Well things just went for a turn for the worst.

"Well maybe you should keep your hands off my boyfriend you little b-" Lisa started but I cut her off.

"Ok! I think it's time you both hit the showers and cool off. Lissa that was completely uncalled for you don't even know Max and you have no right to stay those things about her."

"But-" she was cut off again but this time by Max.

"You know what I'm just gunna go, I have to meet up with Iggy anyways and because I'm the bigger person and you just to happen to be dating my best friend, I'm just going to forget this little spat happened. But just know it is taking all of my will power _Not _to kick your half covered ass into next week." And with that she gave me a small wave bye and turned on her heel and walked in the other direction.

I felt my face fall a little, this is sure not how I imagined to see my best friend again. I just felt my heart drop down to my stomach when I saw the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. I feel like such a jerk. This sucks. I just got my best friend in the world back, and now I lost her again. Wow, the universe must hate me.

* * *

**Ok So that was ch 3. Short I know. But no worries I will be writing more. I promise not to keep you hanging. I hate it when people do that so I will not be doing that to you. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14**


	4. Authors note

**SOrry, no new chapter yet. :) Just a note. Yes I am aware I can lable this a Maximum Ride story but it won't let me. Trust me I have been trying for over a week for hours and hours. I'm super sorry if that makes things confusing. Just how it's going to be I guess. Its a bummer I know. i am still working on it. If you know how to fix it or have some kind of magical powers let me know. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

****

Author's Note: Yea! New chapter! I have been working really hard on writing new chapters. This one is all in Max's point of view but don't worry, the next chapter will have Fang's side of the story. If you have any questins for me don't hesitate to ask. I love to hear you questions, comments, concerns, and anything else you want to get off your mind. I'm all ears. I pretty much know what is going to happen throughout the story but if you want to ask me something go ahead. There will be alot of twists and turns in this story, just as a heads up. I am also still working on geting this story under the cat. of Maximum Ride, but still no luck. *Pulls hair out now*.Ok so I have taken up enough of your time, lets get to the story shall we?

**Oh BTW!...**

**Disclamer- I don't own Maximum ride.**

**Ok NOW on to the story..promise. hehe :)**

**

* * *

**

Ch 4

Max's POF

I gave Fang a small sad wave and turned on my heel and walked away trying to keep as much of my dignity as possible but I felt it fading fast. I felt like my heart was just picked up and thrown off of a 200 story building plummeting to its death and shattering into a million pieces. There's no way a batman band-aid and a Popsicle is going to fix that one. I had just got my best friend back only lose him again to some grade A Barbie doll slut. What is the world coming to? Now I was off to go find Iggy and Nudge and hopefully get rid of this emptiness feeling I have lurking inside me right now.

I walked around for a few minutes not really sure where to go. I ended up walking up and down a few hallways just looking around and keeping an eye out for anyone I knew. I was about to give up when I passed this couple smashed up on the wall pretty much raping each other and playing a serious game of tonsil hockey. I walked past them completely disgusted but then I felt the erg to do a double take. I put it in reverse and found myself frozen in my spot with my mouth gaping open. No, way!

"IGGY? NUDGE? WHAT THE HELL?" they both froze as I spoke "I'm gone for two years and I come back to you two sucking face instead of welcoming me back and repeating over and over again how much you missed me!" I tried to say with a straight face but a smile came peaking through.

They slowly turned to face me with their lips swollen from kissing and red faces from embarrassment. Their eyes grew wider by a fraction of an inch as I stood there with a knowing smile plastered on my face with my hands on my hips.

"MAX!" they both screamed as they came running over to me knocking me down with the two of them on top of me attempting to hug me.

"I can't believe your really back!" Iggy said.

"OMG! MAX! We all missed you so much. Two years apart is just way too long to be away from the people you love, don't cha think? OMG! So much has happened since you have been away! Why didn't you write? Didn't you miss us? OMG! Do you not like us anymore? Did you find new better friends in Miami? Did you replace us? Is my replacement at least pretty? Because I don't think-"And so the Nudge channel begins. I cut her off by slapping my hand over her mouth. Man that girl can talk up a storm.

"Whoa, easy there Nudge. Yes I missed you, I'm sorry I didn't write, and no I didn't replace you. Miami sucked." I said trying to keep her from taking again. "But more importantly, what's up with you too?" I asked with an accusatory eye brow raise.

"Um, well, you see…" Nudge began. Oh now she chooses not to say much.

"We are going out, we have been for about a year now." Iggy said saving Nudge.

"I always knew you two would end up together, Fang and Ella owe me $20 bucks." I said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Mysterious, have you seen him yet?" Iggy asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Ya," I said looking down at the floor, my smile turning into a frown, "It didn't go very well. His um…_girlfriend_ didn't seem to like me being around her boyfriend and she told me straight up what she thought about me." I said with bitterness in my voice.

Iggy's and Nudge's eyes widened even more, "You met _Lissa_?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Yep, and apparently I'm a whore, slut, and I'm trying to steal her boyfriend. She tried threatening me to stay away from him. Key word _tried_. I pretty much tailed her off and told her that she was the slut and no one wanted to see _that _nastiness and that she better watch herself because I could so beat her ass." I said shrugging in a no-big-deal kind of tone.

"NO WAY!" Iggy practically screeched, man he has been spending way too much time with Nudge.

"Yep, man she is a real brat." I said really annoyed.

"Yes she is. God I hate her, I have no Idea what Fang sees in her." Iggy said with a bit of sadness on his face. "What did Fang do when she said those things? Did he totally go ballistic on her and finally dump her trashy ass?" Iggy asked eagerly with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Um…. Not exactly" I said not meeting their eyes.

"What do you mean by '_Not exactly'_" He asked.

I let out a heavy sigh and began "He didn't really do anything; he just stood there and watched it happen. He didn't even try to stop it." I said as I felt my eyes well with tears threatening to fall, but I refused to let them.

"Oh no." Iggy said with the sadness expression on his face. Nudge looked like she was on the verge of tears herself.

"After it was over he just said that that wasn't nice and that she didn't know me, but he really didn't stick up for me." I said quietly completely defeated. "It's been two years, I guess people change, and not always for the better." I was seriously about to break down crying. I felt like I had just lost the air I needed to breathe. I have been so excited to see my best friend, I didn't even consider he might have changed and we wouldn't be compatible anymore.

"Oh Max" I heard Nudge say in a heart breaking tone but I really didn't notice because the whole world was a big blur to me know. I felt like I was under water with no oxygen tank and I was fading fast.

They both grabbed me and took me into a strong and loving embrace but I was too heartbroken to hug back. So we just stood there with the two of them latched onto me in a huddle whispering comforting words to me until the bell rang and we had to go our separate ways. Today was not going how I was expecting it to.

By the end of the day I had managed to avoid Fang. There were a few close calls but I quickly dodged them by cutting through a hall or started talking to someone. I had a few of my afternoon classes with Nudge and Iggy and I had one class with Fang but I purposely sat on the completely opposite side of the room from him next to some guy named Sam. He was pretty nice, he was fairly good-looking, and I liked him even more because he helped me intercept a few close calls with Fang. I knew Fang had found out I was purposely avoiding him because when I would steal a few glances at him his face showed him true emotions, he was heartbroken. He had completely let his guard down and showed everyone what he was feeling. He wasn't even trying to hide it. It was like he didn't care anymore. That was so unlike him, I felt my heart break a little more; I didn't think that was even possible. _All the king's horses and all the King's men will never be able to put my heart back together again, _thought to myself.

* * *

**ok, so that was chapter 4. What cha think? Not too shabby? Please read and review... remeber COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!:)**

**And still pulling my hair out over the whole cat. thing. *sigh* :/**

**Anyways Please R&R! :D**


	6. Author Note VICTORY!

**Author's note:**

**VICTORY! Yes! I FINALLY got it to change to Maximum Ride. Whooooo HOOOOOO! (Oh and just so you know, I am doing a very white girl happy dance right now, my friend Katrah would be proud. :) So yeaaaa) Ok wow so that only took like forever. Sorry guys. Ok so happy dance over. Anyways…yea. I so happy I could...um...i don't know...do what happy people do..? Oh well what ever, I am now going to go reward myself with a burito from Moe's and churo! Yeaaa! Anyways..thanks for reading my minions...erm.. I mean readers. *Neverous laught* Hehe :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was originally going to update wed. or thursday, but because you guys are just sooo awesome.. I decided to update early. So heres what you have been asking for. Oh and by the way, thank you everyone for reviewing, it means alot to me. If you like the story go ahead and tell your friends about it. And if you are like me and have no friends just tell yourself. Lol jk...I have friends... :)...haha... Oh! I could be your friend, Haha :) Anyways... heres ch. 5. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride. **

Ch 5

Fang's POF

My life officially sucks. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and thrown on the floor only for some marching band come through and trample all over it. I feel horrible for the things Lissa said to Max, she had no right to say those things and I should have stuck up for her. She has been my best friend since kindergarten and I acted like a complete fool. Max has been avoiding me all day. She won't even look at me. Every time I try to get her alone to talk to her she purposely walks the other way or starts talking to someone. How did this even happen? One minute we are finally reunited and we are wrapped up in each other's warm comforting embrace, then the next minute she is avoiding me. I really need to fix this but I'm going to need back up.

Right after the dismissal bell rang when our 7th period class was over I immediately went on a mad man hunt to go find Iggy. If anyone knew how to handle a girl problem, it would be him. He was probably off somewhere sucking face with Nudge, who just happens to be my adopted sister, and if I didn't like Iggy so much I would probably have to beat him for making out with my sister. But that's not important right now, fixing this thing with Max is.

On my way to find Iggy I felt someone grab my arm and pull me trying to get be to stop. I whorled around with an angry look on my face to see who the heck thought it was just sooo important to interrupt me when I was obviously on a mission here. When I realized it was Lissa my face softened a little, but not much.

"Oh hi Lissa." I said very impatient not looking her I the eyes as I looked around her trying to spot Iggy.

"Who are you looking for? That little slut?" she asked with hate written all over her face.

"No" I snapped at her, "If you must know, I'm looking for Iggy and I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling Max that. She is a good person and my best friend, and I would expect my _girlfriend_ to respect my wishes." I said with a bit of an attitude.

She gave me another glare and said, "Well as you girlfriend I would expect you to respect my wishes when I say you better stop seeing that girl because if not we are over, comprende?" she snapped back.

I looked at her with shock, " I cannot believe you just said that to me, I have always done what you wanted, and I have NEVER asked you for anything, the least you can do is not make me choose between my _BEST FRIEND_ for eleven years and my current girlfriend." I snapped with my voice rising with every word and I NEVER raise my voice. She looked shocked.

We just stood there for a few minutes letting everything we said spoke in until finally she spoke up, "Fine, but I still don't like her." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's fine," I say, "You don't have to like her, you just have to act civilized around her and not make me choose, comprende?" I ask/ demanded using her words from before to end it.

"Fine" she said, and with that she walked away.

Iggy's POF

Meanwhile Iggy was standing at the water fountain a few feet away from them listening to their entire conversation. He was just about ready to chew Fang out for choosing his stupid slut girlfriend over his lifelong best friend this morning, but after hearing that conversation he decided not to yell at him, yet.

After Fang and Lissa's little conversation was over I made my way over to him. Just as I made it over to him, Fang let out a loud growl and punched the wall leaving a nice sized gaping hole in the wall.

"Crap" He muttered to himself. Not noticing me.

"Hey, what did the wall do to piss you off that much?" I asked trying to make him smile. I would like to say, 'Mission accomplished', but no such luck. He just looked even more depressed.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked because he wasn't just upset about his talk with the queen of sluts, I could tell.

"I screwed up Ig, big time and I don't know how to fix it." Fang said so defeated. "Lissa hates Max and now Max probably hates my guts for not sticking up for her. I feel like such an ass. And when I confronted Lissa about it she was going to make me choose. She told me-" Fang started but I cut him off.

"I know man, I heard you guys talking, I was over there by the water fountain." I said so he wouldn't have to re-tell the whole story.

"Oh." He said just looking at the floor. "What do I do now Ig? Max hates me and has been avoiding me all day. She won't even look at me. I have to fix this but I don't know how. I don't even know where she will be."

"Fang, are you really that stupid?" I asked and he looked at me confused. "Where did you two always go when you wanted to talk to each other? Where did you guys go when you were feeling sad, hurt, angry, worried, or just needed to be with each other?" I said trying to trigger his memory.

His eyes widened in realization "The abandon boat house!" he said a little bit above a whisper.

"Exactly, that's probably the first places she would go when she is upset and I am guessing that's where she is now." I said triumphantly. I was just about ready to pat myself on the back for a job well done.

"Thanks Iggy, I so owe you." He said with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"Ya ya, I'll put it on your tab, now go find Max and get your best friend back." I said shoeing him away.

"Ok, thanks!" he said grabbing his back backpack and heading for the door.

"Don't forget to grovel at her feet!" I called back to him as he was halfway to the exit. He just turned back and gave me a grin. And with that he was racing out the door ready to get his best friend back.

I let out a heavy sigh and muttered to myself, "Those two lover birds need to get over themselves and tell each other how they feel already."

* * *

**Ok, so that was ch. 5. I hope you liked it. Please review. I would like to have atleast 15 reviews before I update again if thats not too much to ask. Please review...I love reading your comments...really...it make me happy. So Please review...I'll give you a hug if you do. Did you feel that?...That was my hug to you...What? You missed it?..OK I'll do it again. Get ready...Are you ready this time?..Do you need time to mentally prepare?..I know I have that affect on people...Ok here it goes...*HUGGGGG!* OK that was your magical hug from me..now go review please. :)**

** ~Bandgeekclarient14!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. New chapter. And its longer this time just like one of mt reviewers asked me to. *hint hint* See when you review most of the time I will do what you ask! More reviews= me happy= more motivation to write= faster updates! (hehe now thats so math I can do!) I think this chapter is something you will like. Thanks to everyone who made me happy by reviewing and yea you guys helped me get to over 15 reviews. Thanks. But I would still love more. :) If you have any questions or coments let me know I can answer you questions throught PM. Ok so enough of me babbling. **

**Disclamer;I don't own Maximum Ride...sadly.**

Ch 6

Max POV

Today totally suck. I can't believe I thought Fang would have just froze his life for me when I left and waited for me. How could I have been so naïve? When I got home from school I went straight to my room .I heard my mom call my name and ask how my day went but I just ignored her. When I got to my room I slammed my door, locked it and blasted the stereo. Music is my escape when I don't want to deal with the world. When I first moved I spent most of my time playing my guitar and writing music. I was hoping the loud music would drown out the world around me but it wasn't working. I heard a light pounding on my door. I groaned as I got up off my bed to answer it. I opened to door with a glare on my face. My face softened a little when I saw two little eyes staring back at me. _Angel._

"Angel, what do you want? I'm not exactly in the best mood right now." I say with attitude.

"I know," she said in a small innocent voice, which only made me feel horrible about how I had just spoke to her, "I just wanted to know if you want to talk about it. I wanted to make you feel better."

Ok now I feel like the lowest life form on the planet, "Thanks Ange, but I really don't want to talk about it. I had a really bad day and I just really want to be alone." I said in a pleading voice.

"Oh, ok well then why don't you go to the old boat house?" she said in a sweet voice, "You used to always go there when you were sad."

Oh my God, my sister is a genius. "Thanks Angel, that's a really good idea." I said giving her a hug and kissing her forehead. "See, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." With that I gave her one last hug and headed out the door for the boat house.

_A few hours later…. _

I have been sitting here awhile with my feet dangling off the dock a few inches short of touching water. I have been thinking long and hard about the events of the day and found myself staring off into space a lot. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Fang would just stand there and watch as his bit—I mean _girlfriend_ tailed me off like that. It's like those eleven years for friendship meant nothing to him. I was so deep in thought I didn't even register the soft pounds of footsteps behind me until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I looked up to see who was standing there then looked away quickly staring at the water. _Fang. _I should have known Fang would come looking for me here.

"Hey" he said in his soft deep voice.

"Hi" I replied still not looking at him. There was a few seconds of silence until he spoke again.

"Can we talk?" he asked with what sounded like a bit of plead in his voice.

I just shrugged in response. He took it as a yes and came and sat next to me, his feet dangling off the dock just barely skimming the water.

"I'm sorry for earlier, Lissa had no right to say those things about you." He said looking at me but I refused to meet his gaze.

"I was a jerk. I should have defended you. I don't know what I was thinking. I have been best friends with you for eleven years and that's way more important than someone I have only been dating for a few months." He said still staring at me. I snuck a glance up at him and saw hurt and sadness all over his face.

"And I told her that too. She promised that she would be nice to you and not bother you anymore. I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" He asked with pleading eyes. This is some of the most emotion I have ever seen Fang express. He must really be hurting.

I gave him a long look but still didn't reply. I wanted him to see how much it hurt me to feel like I had lost my best friend again. He waited awhile for a response and when he didn't get one he reached in this pocket to get something. I gave him a questioning look.

He pulled out a chocolate pudding cup and two spoons. I couldn't help but smile to myself. "I brought us a pudding to share" he said handing me a spoon, "my mom thinks I'm too old for these but they just have too many memories to give up."

He ripped off the lid and I took a spoon full of pudding and stuck it in my mouth. We sat there in silence for awhile just eating pudding until I finally decided to speak, "Ok." I said, just one simple word, sounding just like Fang.

He gave me a confused look and said, "Ok what?"

"I forgive you" I said taking another spoonful of pudding.

"Really?" he asked with a huge smile spreading across his face. It made my heart melt. (Wait, Did I just think my best friend's smile makes my heart melt? Where did that come from?)

"Ya, I'd miss you too much if I didn't forgive you." I said licking my spoon clean.

To this he gave me a sudden sideways hug and squeezed me hard forgetting the pudding still in his hand. He accidently spilled the remaining pudding down the front of my shirt.

"Oh crap" he said underneath his breath when he realized what he had done. He hurried looking around for napkins to help me clean it up but I stopped him.

I picked up my shirt bringing it to my mouth and licked the pudding off, not lady like I know, but I was NOT going to waste perfectly good pudding. I let out a small moan of pleasure and said "Yum, I haven't had chocolate pudding in years."

Fang gave me a questioning look and asked in disbelief, "You haven't had chocolate pudding, the thing you love most in the world right next to chocolate chip cookie, in years? You're kidding right? You used to fight me for the last one on the shelf. "

"Nope," I say popping the 'p', "I haven't had chocolate pudding since I left for Miami."

'What? Why?" he asked looking at me confused.

"I don't know," I say looking off into the distance, "It was always our thing, it just didn't feel right eating it without you remembering all the memories we shared and knowing I wouldn't get the chance to have anymore with you. It hurt me to think about it. So I just stopped eating it."

He gave me a long sad look before he spoke again.

"Well we don't have to worry about that now, you have me forever and always." He said putting one of his lean strong arms around my shoulders.

I responded by gently placing my head on his shoulder and saying, "I missed you so much."

He placed his head gently on top of mine and replied, "Not as much as I missed you."

I couldn't hide the smile that crept its way on my face, I finally had my best friend back and I felt, for once in my life, everything was right in the world, well except maybe the brat he is dating but let's solve one problem at a time shall we? Right now I just want to live in this moment for as long as I possibly can.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presents and enjoying the moment until Fang decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Max," he asked so quietly I could barely hear him

"Uh-huh" I said still enjoying this moment in time.

"How come you never wrote?" he asked lifting his head off of mine and staring off into the water.

I lifted my head in surprise looking at him then looking down at my hands. I shrugged and replied, "I did at first, but then I guess our lives were taking us in different directions and we started talking less and less. I guess eventually I just thought you had moved on and found a new best friend."I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice but Fang could see right through it. He looked at me with a sad and surprised look on his gorgeous face with a hint of concern.

"I did keep tabs on you though through your blog and I would post comments ever now and then." I said watching a school of fish swimming past me. At this he looked even more confused. Gosh he looks so cute when he's confused. _Oh my God_, why do I keep thinking these things? He is you _best friend_ Max, he has a _girlfriend_. Snap out of it! Wow I really need to stop having conversations with myself, people might start thinking I am crazy or something.

"What do you mean you kept tabs on my through my blog. You never posted comments. I would have known." He said still confused.

I have him a smile and couldn't hold back a giggle when I saw his face, he was so clueless. "Fang," I said trying to control my laughter that had gotten a little out of control, "Think about some of the user names you reviewers have, do any of them stick out to you?"

He sat there with his hand on his chin in deep thought. _God he looks so—No! Bad Max!_ He still looked confused so I decided to give him a little hint; I picked up the empty pudding cup and tossed it at him. He caught it in one hand and stared at it. Then I saw his eyes widen the slightest bit and I could tell the light bulb had just gone off. I gave him a small smirk and leaned back on my hands enjoying the view we had on the dock.

"User"I'll~fight~you~for~a~pudding!" he said smirking at me, "Wow Max real original." He said throwing the empty pudding cup back at me.

"Well I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out, sorry I guess I gave you a little too much credit." I said smirking at him. He just stuck is tongue out at me. Wow that was so unFang like.

"Oh wow, real mature Fangy, what are you five?" He just shrugged at me and I saw his lip turn up into a small smile. "Really Fang, Act your age not your shoe size." I add just to bug him.

"I will when you do." He counted back to me. At that I decided to copy him, you know since we are acting our shoe size, and I stuck mu tongue out at him. He just smirked. Well isn't he smiley today.

"Do you remember the time I accidently thought you took the last pudding cup and I got so mad at you?" Fang asked with a small smile playing on his sweet lips.

I chuckle and respond, "You started yelling at me and telling me I was a horrible friend and you never wanted to see me again. And then I kicked you where the sun don't shine." I said laughing a little harder.

Fang's smile started to fade as he remembered being kicked in his man hood. He winced a little. "_That_ was NOT funny Max, I went crying to my mom, I seriously thought you broke 'lil Fang." He said looking sorry for himself.

I just laughed a little harder. "You wouldn't talk to me for a week."I felt my eyes start to water from laughing so hard, "Then we found out Nudge was the one who ate the pudding."

"Ya, she just sat there and watched us fight to the death about the pudding and she wasn't even going to say anything." He said loosing this smile completely. "You're lucky you didn't permanently hurt anything, you know I do want to have children one day." He said giving me a serious look then a small smirk.

I playfully shove him and said, "Ok like I was really doing any harm. Do we really need more emo dark, tall, and silent kids running around. We have enough of those as it is." I said sarcastically. He pretended to look hurt, and then he wrapped his arm around me again.

I reclaimed my place with my head on his shoulder. I let out a small sigh and said, "I miss those days."

He placed his head on top of mine again and hugged me slightly, "I miss those days too."

We sat there in the same position for hours just enjoying each other's company and reminiscing in the good 'ol days. Maybe the universe doesn't hate me after all.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed so far. I hoped everyone liked this chapter. I skipped my homework to please you guys! HEHE. My goal for this chapter is to get atleast 25 reviews. Please and thankyou. You see that button down there? Yet that one way down there,the one that says 'review chapter'. Yep that one,now take you mouse, yep just like that, and CLICK IT! :) hehe. Thanks and remember the more reviews the faster I will update. ;)**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. It really make my day when you do. I have been trying to make this story more interesting and get to the juicy stuff as fast as I can. So just so you guys know...*evil smirk* some...interesting things...will be happening in the next few chapters. So if you want me to update faster you have to review and tell me what you want. :) **

**Disclamier: I don't own Maximum Ride but I do wish I owned Fang...along with every other girl in the world..and some guys lol.**

Ch. 7

Max's POV

I walked in to school the next morning with a HUGE smile on my face. People kept giving me weird looks as if asking me, "What the h-e-double hockey sticks is she so happy about this early in the morning?" But I really didn't care. I had my best friend back. He told me he wasn't going anywhere, and that's all that's important to me. I felt my smile grow bigger, as if that were even possible, as I thought about our conversation last night.

We had spent almost the entire night sitting at the dock just... talking. I think it was almost two am when we finally said our goodbyes and headed home. Yesterday turned from the worst day of my life - right next to the day my dad made us move, of course - into one of the best days of my life. But that's Fang for you; if he lets you in, he can change your world with just one tiny smile. Or maybe I'm being conceited. But when I'm around him, I feel all my worries and troubles wash away. It's like nothing else exists in the world but me and him.

Now, though, I am starting to wonder if those are the right feeling I should be having towards my best friend. I mean, he makes me feel special and he's there for me no matter what. That's what friends are for, though, right? Ugh, I don't want to think about this anymore! My own feelings are confusing me. Stupid teenage hormones. (Yep. Can't go past blaming it on the hormones.)

I made my way to my next class, completely confused with myself. I had spent the first four of my morning classes not paying attention. I was majorly spacing out and doodling on my paper randomly. I was almost to my next class when I saw Fang. I gave him a smile as he made his way over to me. Luckily, there were no certain Red-Haired Wonders hanging 'round, sucking face with my best friend. No murders would be committed. Yet.

"Hey," Fang greeted, smiling slightly as only Fang could and giving me a quick hug.

"Hi," I said, still grinning like a fool and probably looking nowhere near half as good as Fang did when he smiled. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out this weekend? We could have a movie night and rent a bunch of DVDs. You know, stay up all night until our sugar highs wear off. Just like old times," I offered, getting more and more excited with every word.

Until I saw his face fall a little bit. He looked the way people did before letting down a very excited child who wanted candy. I felt my face fall too, at his expression. Damn.

"I'm sorry Max. I really want to. I really do, but..." he trailed off in a gentle, sad voice. I didn't want to hear what came after the "but", and he knew it. Fang avoided eye contact with me, suddenly finding his shoes to be quite interesting.

I felt my expression sadden even more. "But what?" I asked hesitantly, still not entirely sure if I wanted to hear it. I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice, but, from what I could guess from the guilt in his eyes, I was failing miserably.

Fang looked up at me for a quick glance and then went back to staring at his shoes. "Well, Lissa and I already have plans for this weekend. She needs me to help her pick out a dress for a party that we have to go to," he muttered, trying to say it gently, but rushing his words. He obviously didn't want to let me down; I could detect a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I seriously felt my heart drop right out of my ribcage. A swelling pain in the right of my chest started aching, right where my heart should be. I say "should be" because I know for a fact that my heart would never survive that drop out of my chest, and has now shattered into millions of pieces somewhere near my ankles. I was completely and utterly heartbroken. But I, being Maximum Ride, tough girl and badass, refused to let it show.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and swallowed the pain I felt. In the preppiest voice I could manage at that particular heart-shattering time, I said, "Oh, well that's OK. Maybe next week or something." I winked at him half-heartedly. "Have fun with Lissa. We all know that you have very good taste in dresses," I added sarcastically, trying my hardest to lighten the mood. "You and Nudge were born to be brother and sister." I grinned playfully. Maybe I should be considering acting classes, he didn't even look SUSPICIOUS of the pain I was feeling...

"Well you know, she did teach me everything I know," Fang retorted, nudging my arm and looking relieved I hadn't punched him or something - which was very likely, so he had good reason to be worried. Though I doubt I'd have the guts to mess up his pretty face. Uh, face. Just face. No adjective...

"Well, I have to go. La hora de la clase de español con la Señora Komenos**,"(**Translation at bottom)** I told him, knowing he had no clue what I just said. I gave him a knowing smile. "See, this is why you are flunking Spanish."

Fang gave one of his rare grins. It would've made me want to melt, however cheesy that is, if my heart wasn't already lying somewhere around my feet, broken, like it was at the moment.

Giving me a small wave goodbye, Fang turned and headed towards his class, and I to mine.

The minute Fang was out of sight, I let my mask fall and I revealed my true feelings. I only really cared about concealing them to Fang, so I barely noticed other student's looks of confusion to the array of emotions on my face. Hurt, anger, sadness, rage, and other feelings were easily readable on my face.

But why am I feeling this? She - Lissa - has every right to call dibs on hanging out with Fang. I mean, she is his girlfriend. But I can't help but feel that she is all wrong for Fang. He deserves someone who will treat him right, show him just how amazing he is, and love him the way he deserves to be loved.

The way I love him.

Whoa, wait.

Hold the phone. Did I just say I loved Fang?

I mean, I know I love him. He is my best friend. Of course I freaking love him! But what if there is a chance that I love him in a different way?

A more passionate way.

If I did really love him like that, love him as far more than a friend, then would he feel the same way about me? Mulling it over, my chest hurt at the possibility that he wouldn't...

No, I can't be thinking like this!

He's your best friend, Max! Always has been, always will be. He HAS A GIRLFRIEND, for crying out loud! And he's not going to change that anytime soon.

Ugh! There is no way I have stronger feelings than friendship for Fang! Is there? No... there can't be. I just love him as a best friend, and I just want what's best for him.

Yeah... that's it. Crisis averted.

I found myself spacing out again in my classes and day dreaming...

***Day dream***

I was walking home from school with Fang. We were talking and laughing, just like in the good ol' days. He was telling me about the time Gazzy got his head stuck in a fish bowl. All because Iggy told him that if you stick your head in a fishbowl with the water and fish still in it you will grow gills. So of course Gazzy had to try it. And him trying it resulted in chaos. Of course. It was basic chaos - no high-powered explosives - just the usual "Gazzy's head is in a fishbowl, and he's stuck." You know. Everyday life.

But while he - Gazzy - was screaming and crying for someone to help him, he accidentally swallowed the fish. Can you say gross? And sad. *Sniffle.* Poor Paco. Why must the good always die young? Anyway, it took three hours, a few - dozen - tubs of butter, and a lot of pulling and screaming to get his head out of there.

When Gazzy was finally free and calmed down a bit from his hysterical crying he grabbed a frying pan and chased Iggy around the house with it, threatening to smack him over the head a few time to knock some sense into him. Or maybe just knock him out.

When Fang was done telling the story I was bent over holding my sides because I was laughing so hard. Even Fang was laughing. Really laughing, not his normal dry chuckle, but a real make-Max's-heart-go-worryingly-fast laugh. I haven't heard him this way in a really long time.

We were having a great time, just hanging out and talking to each other. It felt just like a fairy tale. My fairytale. Our fairytale. But, as you know, in most fairy tales there is always an evil villain to come and spoil the fun. Sure, the old stepmother in Cinderella made the story interesting, but if you've ever lived in a sort of fairytale, you don't want any evil villain to come and spoil your fun. Not even for the entertainment for young children reading bedtime stories.

However, life doesn't always go as planned.

Right on cue, the Red-headed Queen slut had to swoop in on her stripper pole and ruin this beautiful moment.

She ripped Fang out of my grasp and tried working her moves on him. You know, the moves she learnt in the Academy for Wannabe Hookers.

"Fangy," she whined in her annoyingly high pitch voice. She stuck out her chest, pressing hers flush with Fang's torso.

Kill me now, please.

"What are you doing with that ugly brat when you could have me?" she demanded, trying to sound sultry but really just sounding like a dying hyena.

By this time of my daydream, I had just about enough of this girl's whorish ways. I stalked over to her ripped her away from Fang. Now, let's hold this so I can tell you something; if you have a violence fetish, like moi, then I'll have you know that punching red-headed slut in the nose and hearing a HUGE - and I mean freakin' GINORMOUS - crack is extremely satisfactory. I think the sound of Lissa's nose breaking brought me closer to Heaven than anything - including chocolate chip cookies - ever had.

I couldn't help but smirk at even the mere thought of just ruining her nose job. Actually ruining said nose job was far, far better than any of my wildest daydreams could have predicted.

As I was admiring my work, I was caught off guard as she grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the ground when she started straddling me - uh, that isn't awkward AT ALL - and flailing her arms and throwing extremely sloppy punches. If one thing bugs me, it's crappy punching skills. I honestly wouldn't have minded sitting her down and giving her a lesson, if it weren't for the fact that one, SHE PUNCHED ME and two, she was a major witch with a 'B'. So no free lesson for her, I guess...

We started rolling around on the concrete in the middle of the street. I was punching and kicking her; she was going for the more "bitch fight" approach and pulling my hair while scratching me with her ridiculously long French manicured nails.

I was on top of her, just about to throw a blow - that would be sure to knock her out - when I was pulled out of my violence-induced high - yeah, I'm funny like that - by a loud horn. And it sounded close.

Too close.

Panic building in my throat, I looked up and I froze in fear. There was a giant semi going full speed. And you know what? It was headed straight for us. I CAN'T GET A BREAK, CAN I?

As much as I wanted to, there was no time to dwell on how much the universe friggin' hates me - even in daydreams - because of the small fact that I was about to die. People had always said I'd be sarcastic, right to the death. At least I'd be living up to their expectations...

But, in all serious holy-crap-I'm-going-to-die-ness, the semi was hurtling towards us way too fast. It wouldn't be able to break or swerve in time. And there was NO WAY Lissa and I would be able to get out of the way in time.

We were going to die.

You know how people say "I saw my life flash before my eyes" just before they die? (Though HOW they come back to tell us what they saw, since they were dead, is a mystery).

Well, that statement is so true because I watched my life flash before my eyes. It didn't take too long, which is kind of sad.

So, with the spare time I had before I died - after reliving my life, of course - all I could think of, "I'm too young to die. Too young. Too young. Too. Young."

This is it, I guess. Here is the end. I never thought I would go out this way; maybe in a bar fight or something equally as violent. But I never guessed I'd go by being hit by a semi

Since we're sticking to cliche's, I have to admit, I did sort of whisper, "Goodbye, cruel world!" all dramatically. But inside I was a mess. I was going to die. I was leaving everyone. Fang. Angel. Mom. Iggy. Nudge. Ella. Fang.

Just as I was about to close my eyes and prepare myself to die, I saw something in my peripheral vision. It was a dark, shadowy blur, running toward us. Fang. There was no way he would be able to get here in time to save us both. He would have to choose.

Oh god, no!

I wasn't one to pray, but I found myself begging to anyone, anything that could hear me, Don't do this to me! Please, don't! I can't die knowing Fang loved Lissa more than me! Just let me die in peace. Please.

I closed my eyes, readying myself to die. The semi was just a few feet from me now. Just as it was about to claim my life, I felt something crash into me full speed and knock me out of the way just as the semi truck plowed into the spot  
where I was just moments before. I watched as the semi hurtled into Lissa's body, crushing her easily. BONUS! As if that wasn't already a happy ending, I realized something

else...

Fang had chosen me. ME! I tore my gaze from Lissa's lifeless, mangled body and looked into Fang's gorgeous eyes. His eyes told me everything. That he loved me, and I was the one he truly wanted. He picked me up slowly, bridal style, and our faces moved closer and closer together, never breaking our intense eye contact. We were so close. SO CLOSE. Our lips were almost touching and if one of us were to move we would be kissing. SO. CLOSE. Fang leaned in, and...

"MS. RIDE!" my science teacher yelled.

"Huh?" I asked as she brought me out of my day dream. SO FLIPPING CLOSE!

"Please pay attention in my class and take your notes!" she scowled.

"Sorry, miss," I grumbled irritably, feeling a blush creeping into my cheeks as other students stared at me and started sniggering.

I spent the rest of the day feeling sorry for myself and plotting Lissa's painful demise. I came up with some pretty good plans, if I do say so myself. There was one where I fed her to alligators. Another one where her hair dryer blew up,taking her with it (I was sure Iggy and Gazzy could help me with that one...). There was one where I shipped her out of the country and she was never to be seen again. There was one where I dropped an anvil on her head, just like In Wile E. Coyote.

Let's not forget the one I came up with about some crazy guys in white coats - scientists? - taking her away to experiment on her. Where I got that idea from, well, beats me. Maybe I ought to cut down on sci-fi novels. Or maybe I shouldn't eat so many chocolate chip cookies before bed time...

But my all time favorite was when Fang pushed her off a cliff. Now that was entertaining. She leaned in for one of her sloppy wet kisses but Fang moved and just pushed her off the edge. Just like that, she was gone. All you could hear was a faint, "AHHHHHH" in the background. That is definitely my favorite sound in the world, now. Other than Fang's laugh, of course.

Wow, I am really messed up. I can't believe I spent the entire day thinking of ways to kill Lissa... I know it's wrong, but honestly, I don't think she would be missed all that much. I know a lot of people who want to vote her off the island, so to speak.

I was on my way home when I got a text. I felt my heart skip a beat when I read who it was from. Fang. I hesitated for a moment, wondering whether or not I should read it. Finally, my curiosity got the better of me and I opened the text.

"Hey Max, I feel super bad for not being able to hang out tonight. I was hoping you didn't have plans on Sunday, though. I thought maybe we could spend the day together. Just like the old days. We could go get ice-cream and rent bad scary movies. My treat… PLEEEEAAASSSEEEEEEE, MAXIIIIIIII? *bambi eyes*."

As I read the text I felt my heart swell with happiness. He did want to hang out with me. I couldn't get my fingers to type my answer fast enough.

I responded with, "Well… I don't know I might have to pencil you in because we all know I'm so popular and have a HUGE social life. ;)."

I had to smirk at my response. I could just picture Fang rolling his eyes.

A few minutes later, I got a reply from Fang. "Oh, come on, Maxi! Please? For me? You know you want to. Do I have to resort to begging?" I had to laugh at the thought of Fang groveling. Wouldn't that be amusing...

"Well….Ok..I guess that sounds fun. But only because you begged. Haha ;)."

I pressed "send" with a huge smile on my face. I felt like a giddy school girl who had just been asked out on a date. This was so not like me. And it's not like this was a date.

I felt my phone buzz yet again and I opened the reply, "Ok, pick you up at 6:00. See you Sunday. ;)."

I closed my phone and let out a sigh of contentment. I was so happy I wanted to scream. Like a school girl.

Lissa may have him tonight, but he is all mine Sunday.

* * *

****Time for spanish class with Mrs. Komenos.**

**k guys that was the next chapter. Did you notice something? Did you notice how much better the grammer, spelling, layout, and plot was? Well thats all thanks to my lovely and talented BETA READER! Everyone please clap for "ISUCKATUSERNAMES". Everyone golf clap.. *CLAP CLAP CLAP*. Ok so she will be editing me writting from now on. Isn't she great? Well if you liked this chapter and want me to write faster and finally put you out of your misery you have to review. I am trying to get 35 reviews. So please do your part. If you have any comments or questions feel free to ask. I always try to PM my reviews to let them know I care and appreciate them. So PLEASE review.**


	10. Sad author's note

**I have a very sad announcement to make. Sadly a few nights ago my computer, Lucinda(yes I name my computers, don't judge me.), fell kill. It got so type of crazy virus and won't let me get on my computer or anything save on it. Sadly I don't know when or even if it will be fixed. All of my stories were on there as well as the next few chapters for my stories. I was stupid and forgot to save them to my jump drive. I am very sad and aggravated. Like I have said to other people, If Mr. Computer Fixy Guy can't save my stuff I am going to have a cow..and a sheep, and a chicken and a goat and a pig and anything else on a freaking farm! I am now stuck using my other laptop Pepe….lets just say me and Pepe don't have the greatest relationship. He is slow and very aggravating. I don't know when the next time I will update. I promise I will make it up to you guys though. I understand if you get aggravated and stop reading. But I PRMOISE the minute I get5 my lap top back and can get more chapters out I will. Please forgive me…and curse Pepe for being suck a… never mind..anyway…Wish Lucinda a get well soon…she is gunna need it.**

**Thanks for understanding**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello fellow Fanfiction minons. :) Guess what? LUCINDA IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Yeaaaa! You guys are so cute and crack me up! You many of you sent me messages wishing Luce(Short for Lucinda) to get well soon. Cracked me up! Thanks guys. SHe thanks you very much. I am thinking about changing my profile picture to a picture of Luce and me... just so you can see just how well she is doing. :) hehe. She thanks you for thinking bout her. I am so happy to be able to kick Pepe to the curb. He was getting on my last nerve. Hehe..so here ya go..new chapter...sorry that there hasn't really been any jucy FAX...but all this stuff is needed to build up to THE MAIN EVENT..DA DA DA! HEhe so please bare with me things will get beter. :D**

**Disclaimer- As you know sadly I do not own Maximum Ride...*sniff* If only I was James Patterson...oh well.**

* * *

Ch. 8.  
Max POV

I woke up Sunday morning around 10:00, feeling extremely giddy. Today was the day me and Fang were going to hang out. We would have the whole night just to ourselves. No Lissa. No interruptions. Just us. Me and Fang. It would be exactly like old times, when we didn't care what other people thought and the only people we wanted to hang out with were each other.

We would just talk about random nothings and important somethings. We'd talk about our lives and tell each other all our secrets. It was going to be great. I would make sure of that.

I rented an abundant amount of movies of all genres. I had popcorn, snacks and drinks all ready. I made sure we were fully stocked with sugary treats of all sorts.

I mean, come on! Fang + movies + sugar highs ALL NIGHT = a VERY good night and a VERY happy Max. What girl wouldn't like that? Don't lie; you know you're jealous. Sucks for you.

Um, anyway… I wanted everything to be perfect. Just like things were with Fang before I left. Heck, I even let Ella pick out my outfit, and do my hair and make-up.

You can stop gaping at me now. You're going to catch flies.

Normally, I wouldn't let Ella go within ten feet of me with any sort of make-up and/or fashionable item. That's how much I wanted this day to go as perfectly as possible.

I spent the entire day setting things up and getting ready. I buzzed around the house, doing things from setting up the sugary foods to cleaning my room - shocker, huh? - in case Fang came back to my place, to sitting still and letting Ella "work her magic" on me.

Ella ended up having me wear black skinny jeans, a flow-y purple top that showed off my curves and a pair of purple converse. She curled my hair and put half of it up, using a purple and black flower clip to hold it in place. My make-up was light, but it made my features pop. I have to admit, I didn't look too bad. In fact I looked hot, not to be conceited or anything. When she was finally done it was almost time for Fang to pick me up. I decided just to wait outside on the porch so I would know when he got here.

I sat on the porch steps waiting for him. A few minutes passed and Fang was still not there. I thought nothing of it, he was always running late. I started playing with the edge of my shirt and tracing designs on my pant legs.

I waited and waited for Fang diligently, never leaving my spot on the porch steps. I watched the sun set and darkness consume me and my surroundings. I started getting worried; this was not like Fang. I kept waiting, minutes turning into hours, and... still no Fang.

I felt my face fall gradually and my already shattered heart break even more. I knew he wasn't coming but I couldn't bring myself to get up and walk back into my house. I couldn't believe Fang would do this to me, the person I would always go to when I was hurting, just hurt me in the worst possible way, by breaking my heart. Now who am I supposed to go to?

I felt like crying, but what good would that do? It can't change anything. Fang still let me down and didn't even warn me. I felt like the forces of the universe were working against me. Yet again.

Pulling my legs up, I hugged them to my chest and buried my face into my legs, crying silently. I don't know how long I sat there like that, just crying and hugging my legs, but I really didn't care. Nothing matter anymore. I probably would have stayed there too if it weren't for my surprise visitor.

I almost didn't register the soft footsteps on the pavement growing louder as the person approached me. I didn't bother to look up. I didn't want anyone seeing me like this so I just buried my face deeper into my legs. I felt someone sit next to me and place a gentle caring hand on my back, rubbing comforting circles in between my shoulder blades.

I took a deep breath and whipped away my tears, but I still refused to look up. I just rested my head on my knees and kept taking deep breaths, refusing to shed anymore tears of him.

I heard a gentle voice speak softly, "Max." I wanted to say something snarky, something Maximum Ride-ish, but I was too heartbroken to even try. He was so quiet I almost didn't hear him. "What's wrong?"

I just sat there in quite while Iggy continued to rub soothing circles into my back. I was debating whether or not I should answer him. After a few more moments passed I decided to say something.

"Fang." Just one simple word, but I knew it meant so much more. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back.

"Oh no," he said in a very sympathetic voice. "What did the dipstick do this time?"

This time I looked up at him and responded. "Iggy, he's changed, hasn't he? He's not the same Fang I grew up with, the one who I could tell anything, the one who would NEVER let me down." I was on the verge of tears. This is not the strong Max everyone knew. Nuh-uh. I never EVER let my guard down, so why am I being such a cry baby now?

Iggy stopped rubbing circles onto my back and drew his hand away. He had a hurt and sad expression on his face as he looked away from me. "No, he hasn't been the same since you left. He changed that day." Iggy turned to look me in the eyes."You took a part of him the day you left. He has been broken ever since. I never thought he was going to smile again; it took months before he would even talk. He was really hurt."

I tore my gaze from Iggy and stared at my hands in my lap.  
Probably realizing I wasn't up to answering such a big statement, Iggy asked quietly, "So what exactly happened?"

"Well," I started sheepishly, still staring at my tear stained hands, "We were supposed to hang out tonight, just like old times, and he was suppose to pick me up at six, but he is sort of running late."

"He's running four hours late?" Iggy asked me, raising an eye brow. He was trying to joke, but I could see the anger simmering under the surface.

"Maybe he lost track of time?" I suggested, knowing it was a pitiful excuse.

"Max," Iggy said, giving me a warning look a parent would give to lying child.

"Ok so maybe he stood me up," I said, in a defeated tone.  
He let out an aggravated sigh and sat up bring his hands to his face. He began to rub circle into his temples.

"I thought that now that you were back, things would go back to the way they were. I thought that you could make him whole again," Iggy mumbled around his hands.

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say. What he said to me really got to me. Did Fang really not talk for months? I mean, I know he is a quiet guy but Iggy is one of his best friends. Fang wouldn't just stop talking. Would he? Did I really hurt his that much when I left? Well, it wasn't my fault! I had to move. But maybe I should have been a better friend; I could have made more of an effort to keep in contact with him. He might have hurt me tonight, but I did the same thing to him when I moved. I now felt even worse than I already did. How could I have been so selfish?

Iggy broke the silence after we sat their quietly for a while. "He is such an idiot."

I give him a little smirk and said, "Yes he is, but he is our idiot."

Iggy smiled one of his cheesy smiles and have me a bear hug.  
"I'll talk to him about this tomorrow and see what was going through that emo little head of his, before I jump to conclusions and beat his sorry ** with a pogo stick."

I couldn't help but smile. Iggy always knew just way to say to make me feel better. It just was his personality; everyone seemed to like him. I give him another hug and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ig, for everything."

"No problem. What are friends for?" he said, ruffling my hair just like we were little kids again.

"Um, mooching money from them and stealing their cookies when they're not looking?" I said, answering his rhetorical question.

He gave me a smirk. "It was a rhetorical question smart ass.

"Ah yes, but it still was a question, therefore I answered it," I retorted, giving him a little nudge.

He sighed in defeat. "Good night, Maxie, glad to see you are back to your old sarcastic self." He gave me a little wave goodbye and walking down the sidewalk.

"Bye, Ig."

I let out a sigh and walked inside my house. I spent the rest of the night thinking about how much Fang and I's relationship has changed. I am starting to wonder if we could ever have that again.

* * *

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I will try to make it up to . PLease read and review...please..it makes me happy..and Lucinda too. And more claps for Isuckatusernames..she rocks she makes my stories all nice and purdy. :D if you have and comments, questions or anything feel free to ask me. READ AND REVIEW!Thanks!**

**~bandgeekclarinet14**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey fellow Fan fiction addicts! Sorry for not updating as much as I should be. I have a VERY busy week this week so Idk when I will update again. It won't be too long promise! Thanks for all the reviews! I can't wait to read more of your comments!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Ch. 9

Fang's POV

I've been trying to find Max all day. I've barely seen her, and every time I _do,_ she's busy, or she leaves the room. If I didn't know her any better, then I'd say she was avoiding me...

But that's stupid. Why would she be avoiding me?

I was contemplating this as I was shoving all my crap into my locker. Just as I closed my locker and locked it, I was rammed into the lockers with a force that I swear could break someone's back. And who was slamming my back into a piece of very cold, very uncomfortable metal? Iggy, of course. A very P.O'ed Iggy.

I was surprised at first, but then I was angry. That was gonna hurt in the morning. Not to mention, _Why the hell is he slamming me around?_

I gave Iggy my best death glare, and he barely even flinched. He really must be angry if my death glare had no affect on him. And the worst part, it looks like I was the cause of it. The anger, I mean. _Oh joy._

"What the hell is your problem. Iggy?" I yelled at him as he pinned me up against the lockers, holding my wrists in a vice-like grip. He was cutting off circulation. Ouch.

_WTF? When did Iggy get so strong?_

"What's _my_ problem?" he hissed, anger practically dripping from every word, and I, Fang, almost cringed back. "Okay, Fang, I'll tell you what _my _problem is. _My_ problem is my best friend since grade school, who also happens to be my girlfriend's brother, is being a complete dick.

"_My_ problem is that my dickhead of a best friend finally got _his_ best friend back - after losing her and moping around depressed for years - and he is now completely ignoring her." Iggy was right up in my face. No one - _no one _- had ever _dared _talk to me like that. Hell, most people hardly dared to look at me for too long.

I stared at him, wide-eyed (but not by much, 'cause I've gotta be all mysterious, right?). I was completely shocked - and pissed off. Mostly shocked, though, because, firstly, Iggy was never like this, and secondly, I was gobsmacked he was actually speaking to me like this.

Iggy continued spitting words at me venomously, "_My_ problem is he stood her up last night. After she was so excited to finally got to spend time with her best friend after being gone for so long, too!" He was turning red with anger, coming _even closer._

"_My_ problem is the fact that I saw _the_ Maximum Ride - yeah, remember her? Your _best friend? -_ cry for the first time in years and _years_. And the worst part is, she was crying over the one person in the world who she thought could not - and would - ever make her cry."

As I took in everything Iggy was saying I felt my face fall. I made her cry? Max never cries. Does she really feel like I have been ignoring her? God, Ig was right. I am such a dick.

Now Iggy was _right_ up in my face. I could practically feel the Make-one-wrong-move-and-I-kill-you-painfully-and-slowly vibe coming off his angry form.

Iggy, who had been closing his eyes in fury, opened them and looked me straight in the eyes, saying slowly, "And my biggest problem is, my best friend has changed and I don't think I even know him anymore."

Now that was a low blow.

I didn't think Max would be so upset about my canceling and asking to reschedule. I felt my heart drop out of my chest.

All I kept thinking to myself was, how could I be so heartless?

"So Fang, please enlighten me by telling me what was just SO important that you stood up your best friend?" he suggested, sickeningly sweet, as he let go of my hands and stepped back slightly.

I rubbed my wrists, looking at the red marks he left.

"Lissa and her parents came by my house right before I was going to leave to pick Max up. They told me they wanted me to go to a fancy dinner party with them and I couldn't refuse. I told them I already had plans that I couldn't break and I was sorry but they wouldn't have it. They told me to get changed and we would be leaving in a few minutes. I had no choice," I told him, and, even though I was telling the truth with my mouth, I also told the truth with my eyes - something I never, ever do.

He picked up on my emotions and his face softened. Slightly.

"Okay, dude, I get that you had no choice. But you could have at least texted her and gave her a heads up that you weren't coming..."

I gave him a confused look and demanded, "Iggy, what are you talking about? I did text her."

Now it was his turn to look confused.

"No, you didn't. I was with her last night, and she told me you didn't text her. I even looked through her messages. There were none from you."

I scrunched my eye brows together in confusion before I spoke again, "Yes, I did, Ig. I went to get ready and tossed Lissa my phone and told her to-" I had a realization and stopped abruptly.

That's when it hit me. _Lissa_. But she wouldn't do something like that. Would she?

"You told her to do what?" Ig asked.

"I told Lissa to text Max for me, and tell her I had to cancel. And ask her if we could reschedule," I added, frowning again.

"Well that explains it," Iggy said, looking pissed off again.

"That explains what?" I asked, hoping that he would say it - not me. Because, despite everything, Lissa was my girlfriend and even if she purposely didn't text Max, then I didn't want to look like a bad boyfriend.

"You really can't be that stupid, Fang! Hanging around Lissa so much is really starting to affect you. I think you're losing more brain cells by the minute. I mean, really, Fang, if you wanted to kill you brain cells you could have done it in a more understandable and enjoyable way, like smoking some pot or doing crack." He wrinkled his nose. "That'd be healthier for you then dating Lissa."

Well, it sounds like he's been hanging around Max too long...

"Iggy," I said in a warning tone. I sucked in a deep breath, and asked, "So, what d'you think happened, O Wise One?"

"Obviously, Lissa purposely didn't send Max the message because she knew it would hurt her," he replied in a 'no flipping duh' tone.

"She wouldn't do something like that," I said, trying to convince myself more than Iggy.

"Um, hello! Yes, she would. She is the freaking Wicked Witch of the West Coast! Fang, she. Is. A. Bitch. She hates us and would do anything to hurt Max!" he practically shouted at me.

"She does not hate you! She loves you guys," I said defensively, trying - and failing - to sound convincing.

"No, Fang, she loves you. Wait, screw that. She loves what's in your pants, but she tolerates us - barely - 'cause of you. If it was up to her, she would have us on the next flight to Scandinavia," Iggy snapped exasperatedly. Yep. Definitely too much time 'round Max.

"Ig, that isn't true," I lied, and both of us knew my heart wasn't in it. Partly 'cause my heart was somewhere around my feet, being trampled by the thought of a) Max hating me and b) Max crying _because of me._ And partly because it just wasn't true.

"Fang, give it up. You know I'm right; I always am, but especially now. Even Nudge doesn't like her, and she likes EVERYBODY!" I resisted the urge to say something snarky, but I knew that with Max, and Iggy's newly developed attitude, _someone _had to _try _and keep their sarcasm to themselves. Iggy continued, "And you know Nudge is a wonderful judge of character. Heck, even Max doesn't like her, and she's an even BETTER judge of character. You used to ALWAYS listen to what Max had to say. If she doesn't like her, you know there is something wrong with her." Iggy had gone from yelling to pleading in a second. Bipolar, much?

I let out an aggravated sigh and leaned against the lockers.

"I don't know, Ig. I just don't know," I said in a tone I hardly ever use - defeat.

"Well, you better figure it out. And fast, because you're going to end up losing your best friend," Iggy said in a warning tone.

"I know, Ig, I just need time to think," I groaned, running my hand through my hair, an old habit.

"Okay, man, I get that. I do. Just don't take too long. You don't have forever." He clapped me on the back, a little harder then necessary, but it was a comforting gesture all the same. It gave me a little confidence. Only a little, though.

With that, Iggy turned on his heel and left me there, alone, as his words to me sank in. What he had said really got to me. I'm going to need some time to think about all this, and get things right for once.

* * *

**Haha Aw..see you guys thought Fang ditched her on purpose! Haha I'd never do that... I 3 Fang too much to make him the badn guy. **

**Anyways. What did you guys think? Do you feel like it is progressing really slowly? Is there anything you would like to see happen? Let me know. Please review.. I'd REALLy like atleast 50 reviews this time. But if there is 50 already there is no need to stop reviewing! I love reading your reviews! **

**A great big thanks to Isuckatusernames for being such an amzing Beta reader! *Claps***

**Thanks Again and I hope you liked it. :D**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14**


	13. Chapter 10

**Ok...so let me just say how sorry I am for not sticking to my unspoken rule of "I'm going to update all my stories once every week." I just go really behind and couldn't catch up. Plus I spent the only time I had working on an extra long chapter for my other story True Confessions Of Star Crossed Lovers. *Subiminal messaging* *cough* read story *cough* Haha ok..So sorry. Please forgive me..I'll give you a cookie..you likeeeee cookiesss. ;)**

**I would just like to give a great big thanks to all my wonderful and faithful reviews! I love you guys!**

**I am going to answer a few questions and or give comments for people who I couldn't PM...so here it goes.**

**Simplywonderful88- Thanks for reviewing..glad you liked it...and as for throughing Lissa and Max into a cage and letting them fight to the dealth in mortal combat...LOVE LOVE LOVE the idea..but Sadly..if I were ti do that it would screw up all my more devious plans for Lissa... *Evil grin*..but i will consider it for later in the story.**

**Anna- Haha glad my story made you do a little happy dance...hopefully iy isn't as scary to watch as mine is..can you say WHITE GIRL? haha :) Also I love your modesty! :) Thanks for reviewing.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and I hope I have answered any of your questions... :)**

**Oh and just a warning this chapter kinda sucks and is short.. it is just a filler so we can get to the good stuff..just warning.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MR...if I did..well... lets just say we would never have to hear the name Dylan again..hehehehe ;)**

**Ok moving on...story time so grab your blankies and suggle up tight...did everyone go potty first?... Kay! Go potty now because I don't want you interupting the story!...**

**Ok now that everyone is settled...the countdown begins in 3..2...1..BLAST OFF!**

Ch. 10.

Fang's POV

I didn't get a chance to talk to Max all day. I tried - multiple times - but she just kept giving me the cold shoulder.

Man, I really screwed up.

Finally, _finally, _it was the last period of the day, and I knew I would see her then, since we had that class together. When I tried to approach her, though, she dodged me and starting talking to that wiener, Sam. They were talking, and he was obviously flirting with her. Jackass. I wanted to rip his spine out. And beat him with it.

That pansy even had the nerve to check out her ass as she bent over to pick up the papers he had "accidentally" dropped.

Yeah, like _that_ one hasn't been done before. I mean, could he have _been _more obvious? And I was completely shocked that Max, _my _Max, _the_ Max,

Maximum Ride, who didn't take crap from anyone, actually_ fell_ for it.

No, wait, she wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for such an old trick... Does that mean that she... she actually _went with it?_

Oh. My. God.

She's flirting back!

She can't be really falling for this douche bag, can she?

Then I saw him slip her his number. I was going to kill this asshole. Honestly, I was. I stormed over to them, ready to blow up on this jerk, when I stopped dead in my tracks. Ya know why?

Because Max was writing down her number. And slipping it to Sam, who was smiling triumphantly.

Bastard.

I felt a sharp pain swelling in my chest, and I couldn't move. I couldn't believe that my Max actually liked this asshole! I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest and someone practiced their salsa dancing on it.

But wait, why should I care if she likes someone? I mean, she has every right to date someone. I have Lissa and now, I guess she has Sam. Even though I think he is a complete dickhead, I'll have to suck it up... Max has - she thinks Lissa is a wiener, too. But she hasn't gone completely psycho at Lissa, so... I'll have to deal with it. As long as she's happy, then I am happy.

It's just... she deserves so much better than Sam can give her! She deserves a guy who knows everything about her, who knows her deepest secrets, her worst fears, her favorite food, what she can't live without, and her deep love for chocolate chip cookies. (That last one is probably the most important.)

She deserves someone who respects her, and someone who loves her with all their heart.

Someone like me.

Whoa there, hold your tacos.

Did I just say that I loved Max and wanted to be with her? Where did that come from? I mean, I obviously love her... she's my best friend, and she broke my heart when she left, but could there be more to my feelings?

Maybe, but I doubt she feels the same way. Or maybe she does feel the same way, maybe she lo-

No, I can't be thinking about this. This could ruin everything, I wouldn't be able to go on in life if I lost Max, and having her in my life is the most important thing to me.

_Oh, yeah, Fang, because you've really been showing that lately! You know, with all the blowing her off, ignoring her for your slutty girlfriend, and making her cry. I can really see she means the world to you. You might want to look up the definition of 'best friend' in the dictionary._

Oh, shut up.

Oh God, now I'm talking to myself... What has my life come to?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and headed back to my seat.

I have really got to get my head in order.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. Max still did her best to ignore me, and I still haven't been able to get rid of this pain in my chest. Maybe I need to go see a doctor.

_It's called a broken heart, Fang. Look it up, maybe that's what I should get you for Christmas next year; a dictionary._

Shut up! No one ask you. Plus, how can a _voice in my head _get me a _Christmas present?_

_Hey, it's a free country; I can speak my mind when and where I want to. I was just pointing out the obvious. And we mysterious Voices work in mysterious ways. I could get you a Christmas present if I so desired._

Yeah, well, no one asked you, so go drown in a puddle or something. I don't need your crazy - and pointless - bullshit.

_Yeah, I'M the crazy one, says the boy talking to an imaginary voice in his head._

Oh, God, I am crazy! I'm arguing with voices in my head.

Take me to the nuthouse. Now.

I shook my head like a dog shaking water from its fur, hopefully getting rid of the annoying voices in my head, and made my way over to Max's locker.

I discreetly slipped a note into it when no one was looking, saying we needed to talk.

Hopefully she hasn't totally given up on me yet.

As I made my way toward the exit, a flash of fake red hair caught my eyes. _Lissa._

Oh, that girl is going to get it!

How dare she purposely hurt Max? She knew Max was an important part of my life, and she deliberately made sure to hurt her.

I swiftly marched over to her and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away to a more private area.

"Ow! What the hell, Fang? What are you doing?" she squealed as I yanked her into a deserted hallway.

I swung her around to face me and loosen my death grip on her.

All of a sudden her look of confusion left her face and a new look of lust and happiness grazed upon it. _This is bad, this is very, very bad..._

She threw herself on me and squealed, in what I am guessing was supposed to be a seductive voice, "Oh, _Fang_, if you wanted us to be alone, you should have just said so."

She hungrily started to devour my lips with messy and sloppy wet kisses.

Um, gag?

I quickly pushed her away. As she looked at me hurt and confused, I gave her my best death glare.

"What?" she asked with hurt laced all through her voice.

Well, quite frankly, I didn't give a damn. You mess with Max, you mess with me.

"You know exactly _what,_ Lissa!" I spat at her, "You have five seconds to tell me what the hell was going through your mind when you purposely ignored my request of texting Max and telling her I had to cancel! You know how much Max means to me! She's been my best friend since kindergarten, and your little stunt you pulled might have just cost me a twelve year friendship! This excuse better be pretty damn good."

She just started at me, wide eyed. I couldn't quite tell if it was because I had probably scared the crap out of her or if it was because that was most likely the most she has ever heard me say in one conversation.

I stood there still glaring at her, waiting for an answer.

She burst into tears and started saying she was sorry over and over.

_Yeah, you better be sorry._

"I'm so sorry Fang; I didn't think it would matter. Honest! I was just mad that you wanted to spend more time with her than me. I'm so sorry," she wailed as black streaks streamed down her face.

Black like her heart...

My face softened a bit, but not by much.

"Fine, Lissa. Whatever. Just don't do it again. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere I need to be and someone I have to grovel at their feet for forgiveness," I hissed at her, still not ready to forgive her completely.

She snapped out of her little sob fest and became angry, too.

"Are you seriously going to see that little slut? Can't you see what she's _doing to us_? She is _tearing us apart,_ and now you're going to go _beg for forgiveness_ from her?" she shrieked at me, giving me a rather pathetic excuse of a death glare.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked her square in the eyes, while still glaring at her.

"Lissa," I said quietly, dangerous, with my teeth clenched. I was completely P.. "I strongly suggest you _stop _talking, before I do something drastic. Now, if you want this relationship to go any father, you will butt out of my life and let me make my own choices. I. Am. Going. To. See. My. Best. Friend. Now shut up and leave me be."

I spun around on my heel and stalked off, not even sparing a second glance at her most likely gaping mouth.

I made my way to my car and drove to the nearest convince store.

Here we go. Operation 'Get My Best Friend Back And Still Being Able to Reproduce Afterwards' has commenced.

GMBFBASBATRA for short.

* * *

**Ok..so again..sorry for the short, late, AND crappy chapter..but I promise it will get better.. it was just a short filler so we can move on to the better stuff...please don't hate me..haha anways...thanks to everyone who reviewed so far..YEA i got 53 reviews! Go us!**

**Thanks to ISUCKATUSERNAMES! for being an amazing beta! *claps***

**I am hoping for 63...sound ok?**

**Please review if you want more...cuz if not.. I might just focus all my time on my other story. I need to know what you like...don't like..want to see more of. I need feed back to make this story better...**

**So see that little button at the bottom there that says 'REVIEW'? No alittle to the right.. no! MY RIGHT! yes right there... alittle lower now..lower..STOP! right there! Click that button and..REVIEW! you know you want to..pleaseeeeee? *bambi eyes***

**Thanks!**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 signing off!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Hello minions! I want you to know that I am so happy right now because I got a cool new edgy hair cut AND I finally passed my FOUR HOUR LONG DRIVING TEST Yesterday! (Florida laws are wack...curious..anyone live in florida and has/ or will be taking the same test? I feel for you..my butt seriously went numb from sitting so long.) This chapter is the result of my happiness.. I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks again for everyone who had reviewed... I LOVE YOU GUYS! So here are my answers/ comments to thing reviewers have posted who I can't PM.**

**MilkyWay- Thanks, I am glad you like my stories and want to see me finish both. :) *happy face bcasue you have read them both* And yes yes yes.. I know you, as well as many other Fangirls want to claw my eyes out with sporks because I haven't gotten Fang and Max together yet and they are stuck with the redheaded wonder and the wiener, BUT there IS a reason to my madness.. I have this all planned out and theses things need to happen in order for the BIG PICTURE of my plot to work out.. I PROMISE IT WILL GET THERE! I would shoot myself if there wasn't any FAX. (oh and hehe ya I know I made her worse than JP...but I kinda ment to.. I wanted everyone to hate her.. working?) :)**

**Nobody- Thanks for reviewing..hehe LOVE your spanish..funny thing is I read your review when I was IN spanish class one day. :)**

**No One- Haha I am happy to add more..so here you go. :)**

**.Up- thanks glad you like it.. thanks for reviewing.**

**Abs-...please don't murder me..but... I am sad to say...yes at some point.. but I HAVE A TWIST! so please don't be too heartbroken.**

**Ok Disclaimer time: I don't own Maximum Ride..yet.. :) Its right next on my list after world domination. :)**

Ch. 11

Fang's POV

Operation GMBFBASBATR is in motion.

I headed to the closest convenience store to buy all of Max's favorite things; triple chocolate ice cream, gummy bears, gummy worms, sour punch straws, chips, frozen pizzas, Monster energy drinks, pudding snack packs, and, last but not least, I bought every last pack of chocolate chip cookies they had. About fifty-six packs of cookies, give or take.

Enough to last a _normal_ person a few months, which pretty much means Max will have them all eaten by the end of the night. In that time, I'm sure she also would've gotten a killer stomachache, attempted to throw up her intestines, and then decided to blame it all on me, because everything is always _my _fault. Right, Max?

But it _will_ be worth it in the end. I wanted her to forgive me for being such a douche bag. I wanted her to talk to me again. I wanted her to be my best friend again. I wanted things to go back to the way they were before she left, before she left _me_. No, scratch that, I _needed_ things to go back to the way they were. I needed Max.

I missed being with my best friend every day.

I missed seeing her when I wake up and when I go to bed.

I missed talking to her.

I missed her being able to read me like an open book.

I missed staying up until the wee hours of the morning with her.

I missed our movie nights.

I missed all the memories we've created, that I refused to remember because it hurts too much to.

I missed her stubbornness, her laugh, her smile, her glare, and that cute face she always makes when she spaces out.

I missed _everything_ about her.

But I refuse to stand by while those memories turn into 'has been's and 'once was's. Over. My. Dead. Body.

Once I'd stocked up on junk food - the cashier looked at me as if I belonged on _Biggest Loser _- I made my way to the nearest movie rental store and rented twenty of the hundreds - seriously, she's a freak like that, but I love her anyway - of Max's all time favorite movies.

Getting into my black Eclipse, I drove back to my house to grab a few things, grinning smugly. I turned on the radio and thought happily, _Phase #1 of operation: _

_GMFBASBATR is now complete._

Now for phase _dos_.

I quickly changed into my PJ's, black and red plaid flannel pants and plain black tee shirt, determined to make this Max-and-Fang-movie-night-extravaganza as aphetic as possible.

I bet you're all going, _Oh my God, Fang! Black and _red _plaid sleeping pants? No. Way._

I know, shocking isn't it? But I really like to throw some color in here and there.

...And I think Max likes it.

When I was finished changing, I grabbed an old backpack and shoved a few blankets, games, and other 'Movie night' items into it.

As I made my way to the front door, I grabbed an old scrapbook of Max and me over the years. What? My mom liked things to be well-documented...

I looked at this scrapbook every night before I went to bed, after Max left. If she knew, I'm sure she'd call me a creeper or something. It's just... I needed some way to feel connected to her and something to remind me that she was still here. Even though she was miles away in the fancy, popular city of Miami, she was still here on this earth, she wasn't gone forever and I promised myself that one day, I would find her again.

I just never expected her to come find me. Heck, I never expected she'd hate me, either.

I made my way to my car and drove straight for Max's house, not having to stop even a second to remember how to get there.

I pulled into her driveway and just sat there staring at her house for a few minutes.

It hadn't changed a bit. I hadn't been to her house in over two years. When Max moved, I refused to go this way because I couldn't bring myself to pass her house, knowing that Max's music wouldn't be blaring so loud that half the street could hear it, her younger sisters wouldn't be running around to front yard playing, her dad's old Ford truck wouldn't be parked in the drive away, and the smell of Dr. M's famous cookies wouldn't be lingering in the house temping Max to eat the entire batch when everyone's backs were turned.

I didn't need to be reminded that the wonderful things that had once filled my life were gone. Just like that.

Just thinking about it broke my heart more and more every day.

I sat there in my car staring that the scene in front of me. It felt like a dream, just an old memory that a few moments later I would wake up from and everything would be back to its gloomy state.

Being the wimp that I was, I stayed in the car a few minutes longer, hyping up my courage. I was a little - a lot - apprehensive that Max would castrate me or something.

And I had to confirm that this wasn't just a memory, that it was real, and this was how everything was supposed to be.

I finally tore myself from the memories and the scene before me and got out of the car.

I grabbed all the goodies for movie night and tried to balance everything in my arms so I wouldn't have to make two trips.

I had to admit, I probably looked like an idiot to anyone who were driving past Max's house, considering my arms were full and I was waddling, nearly overbalancing, up to her door.

When I got to the door I realized there was no way in this world, I was going to be able to ring the doorbell without dropping half of the items in my arms. Damn. I obviously didn't think this one through...

I stood there contemplating the best way to ring the doorbell without dropping anything. After a few moments I finally decided to ring to doorbell with my nose.

I bit my lip in concentration as I braced the items in my arms, bent my knees, and pushed the button with my nose. Ringing a doorbell with your nose is not as easy as you may think. It takes great skills.

After my second try I hear the faint chime of the doorbell ringing through the house. After few moments I heard Max's familiar voice complain loudly, "Why the hell can't _you _get the damn door, huh?" She added under her breath, "Lazy ass. And who the hell is ringing the stupid doorbell at this time of night?"

I couldn't help but smirk as I waited for Max to open the door. Right before she opened the door I let out a content sigh. _My Max._

Just then, the door flew open and I was greeted by a scowling Max, who was already dressed in her pajamas. _Damn, _I thought approvingly.

"Whatever it is you're selling, we don't want any," she said in a monotone, not looking up to see who was at her door.

I just smirked at her as her scowl turned into a look of confusion as she realized who it was.

"Fang? What the hell are you doing here?" she managed.

Max's POV

I was just getting cozy in my nice warm bed, being comforted by raw cookie dough and a marathon of "Boy Meets World" and trying to forget about my recent betrayal from my best friend.

I sighed sadly to myself. Cory and Topanga had it so easy; they were childhood friends who ended up together and lived happily ever after. Lucky little brats. (That was censored, by the way, people!)

That never happens in real life. You always get screwed over by your best friend and there is never a happily ever after. Because they always ditch you for their spoilt, red-headed bitch of a girlfriend, leaving you heartbroken and in need of being comforted by a friend who barely even helps you get over the gut-wrenching feeling of rejection.

Uh, yeah.

But Disney brainwashes you all. A prince never comes to save you from your endless slumber, they never search high and low for you just to return you your shoe, and they don't fight a crazy dragon and cut through a bunch of thorns to come and save you.

No, they just go for the local slut - I mean, a wicked witch with obnoxiously red hair, leaving you sleep your life away, make you miss your favorite shoe, let you stay, abandoned, stuck up some random tower.

Yeah, put _that_ in one of your movies, Disney!

I was just getting to the episode where Cory and Topanga run away together to get married when I heard an annoying 'ding-dong' ring through my house. I sat there for a while, waiting for someone to answer damn the door.

"Get the door, Max!" my stupid sister yelled.

I shouted back a retort, and then insulted her under my breath - always a good way to blow off steam.

Plus, who the _hell _was ringing the doorbell this late?

I swear to God, if it is one of those stupid door to door sales men I am going to rip their flabby little stomach muscles over their head so they will have to look through their bellybutton to see.

I ripped the door open and spat, "Whatever it is you're selling, we don't want any."

I heard a faint noise that sounded like a held-back laugh.

Upon hearing the outrageously _annoying _sound, I turned to glare at the poor idiot who laughed at me. And then I stifled the gasp that threatened to escape me as I realized who it was that was currently occupying my doorstep. _Fang._

I felt my mouth fall open as I took in his appearance. He was wearing black and red flannel pajama bottoms and a tight form fitting black tee shirt that _really_ complimented his figure… not that noticed or anything.

His arms were filled with a bunch of snacks and things you would have for a… _movie night_?

Why would Fang be here, in his pajamas, with snacks and things for a movie night?

_To have a movie night, Einstein, _an annoying voice 'duh'ed in my head.

As I tore my gaze away from his body - erm, I meant his arms filled with snacks - I looked up to see a small smirk playing on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes.

I stared at him in shock and demanded, "Fang? what the hell are you doing here?"

I saw his face fall a bit, probably at my unwelcoming, hostile greeting, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared as he covered it up with his no emotion mask.

"What? Not glad to see me, Maxie?" he asked, balancing the items in his arms that threatened to topple over.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and retorted, "You want the truth, or do you want me to lie to you? In other words, I can completely reject you or boost your already annoyingly large ego. I'm not sure which is worse, to be honest, but I'm opting for number one."

At that, his face really did fall, and he didn't even try to hide it. He had this look of pain, hurt and regret in his eyes. I felt a pain in my heart eyeing him this way.

I decided to kill the awkward silence by changing the subject.

"So, Fang. You never answered my question. What are you doing here?" I asked, honestly curious as to why ex-best friend was standing here, in front of my doorstep, in his pajamas, doing a balancing act with an assortment of my favorite junk food and movies, when he had made it one hundred percent clear that he wanted nothing to do with me.

He got this look of determination on his face and his eyebrows scrunched together as he prepared to speak. Oh God, he looked so ho-

No, Max! Bad! Down, girl! You can't think like that! You're mad at him. Remember?

He took a deep breath and started to speak. "Max, I'm so sorry. I know you think that I stood you up last Saturday, and you probably hate me, which you have every right to. But just hear me out, okay?" He was doing a Nudge, and speaking _all in one breath. _Wow.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I couldn't speak. I was in shock, first off because I think that is the most I've ever heard him say in one conversation, let alone one sentence, and secondly because he was here on my door step, trying to explain to me what happened.

He stood there for a moment, not speaking, waiting for me to object, and when I didn't, he took it as a go-ahead to continue speaking.

He took another deep breath before starting again. "Max, I know you think I purposely stood you up and I don't want anything to do with you, but I swear that's the farthest thing from the truth. I was getting ready to come pick you up when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Lissa and her parents, and they wanted me to go to a schmancy dinner, and when I told them I already had plans they wouldn't hear it. They made me change and go with them. I told Lissa to take my phone and text you to let you know I had to bail, and ask if we could reschedule. I just found out recently that she never texted you and now I feel so horrible because you sat there waiting for me and I never showed up and it makes me feel even worse when I think about how much you must hate me because you think I betrayed you and ditched you. It kills me to know that you think I would ever do something like that to you intentionally." He looked at me eagerly, waiting for me to respond.

I stood there quietly, thinking about everything he had just said. My eyes quickly darted to the items in his arms and I raised my eyebrow in question.

He looked at me, confused, for a second then realized the reason for my questioning look.

"So I came here to grovel at you feet and beg for your forgiveness. I also brought a peace offering," he added, smirking. "The way to your heart is through food, I know. I also thought we'd pick up where we left off - we haven't had a Max-and-Fang-movie-night-extravaganza in _years, _so maybe now it's time to have one. I bought all your favorite food, movies, and I even wore my jammies!" He grinned and winked...

How could I say no, honestly? He was looking all hopeful and eager, and, I hate to admit it, so damn _hot _in those stupid jammies. I couldn't help but see the six-year-old

Fang I used to spend every waking moment with, the little boy who I went on adventures with and played naughty jokes on.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, even if I wanted to. A thought struck me, and I snorted, before cracking up laughing. "You-have-been-spending-_way-_too-much-time-around-Nudge," I managed through my chuckles, standing aside to let him in.

He gave me a playful glare at my comment, but he quickly gave up on that as a huge, very un-Fang like smile broke out across his face. The kind of smile that made my heart stop. God, why did he have to do this to me?

I practically jumped him, causing him to drop all the items he had been doing so well balancing that entire time as I engulfed him in a huge bear hug, squeezing him with all I had. He didn't even hesitate for a moment and his arms quickly encircled me in his arms and pulled me tightly against his rock hard stomach.

Seriously! When did this boy get so buff? I mean, _dddaaaammmmnnnn_!

We stayed like that for what seem like ages, and when we finally broke apart, both of were us smiling like the idiots we were.

I blame it on the high I was currently on from sniffing too much of his damn yummy smelling cologne.

As he looked down at me he started to chuckle. I playfully hit his arm as I helped him pick up the items, someone (we are not naming names) made him drop.

When we finally had everything picked him he gave me a devilish grin and as he held up a bag.

"And, I bought a special someone chocolate. Chip. Cookies," he whispered as he enunciated every syllable. He was right in my ear, and I honestly don't know whether I was salivating from the smell of his breath or the promise of cookies.

Let's just hope he thought it was the latter.

He smirked at me as I snatched the bag from him and darted into the house, leaving the door wide open for him to follow.

I plopped down on the couch and literally ripped open a bag of cookies with my teeth in five seconds flat.

I heard him chuckle as he made his way into the house and quickly closed the door with a soft click.

He placed the goods on the island in the kitchen, got himself a snack, knowing there was no way in hell that I was sharing my cookies, and plopped down right next to me.

I grabbed a blanket and snuggled in close to him, resting my head on his lean shoulder as I let out a content sigh.

Maybe things are going to start turning around from here.

* * *

**Ok there you have it..another chapter complete. Let me know what cha think.**

**Seriously guys... If there is something you are dieing to see happen .****KNOW! I am really open minded and would love to see if I can work you ideas in. What ever you guys want. I am here to make you guys happy.**

**Ok so please be conformists and push that magical button that says "REVIEW" there at the bottom for you web page..yep..right there and review. ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! I would really like to get 85 reviews this time. K? *BAMBI EYES!* oh look..now you can't resist.**

**MAny thanks to the amazing and talented "ISUCKATUSERNAMES" for being the world's best beta! She is amazing AND she has some pretty darn good stories herself..so check 'em out! :)**

**Lastly I would just like to give mad props to all the authors on this site who take the time and try to update once every week. You don't even know how hard it can be sometimes and there are just some of those dedicated authors who make it happen every week and you can always count on. Not to metion those who update EVERY OTHER DAY! They are beast! So Give it up frot hem.. *CLAPS!***

**ok my big long rant is over.**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Yea new chapter. :) Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! You guys crack me up about how many people leave a review saying something about Fang's operation. :) Hehe.**

**Smileyme123- I am honored that I was your first review in YEARS! That did make me feel very very very important! Lol. I'm glad my you like my story.**

**Hey guys guesss whats in this chapter?...something you might have been wanting... Lets just say this chapter is all about a certain two people...and I may have just thrown a twist in there...maybe... :)**

**Disclamier: I own nothing but the voices in my head...is that normal? :D**

**Ok now grab your snacks, pillows, and other comfy items,,,get settled... and we shall start the story in t minus 4 seconds...3...2...1...**

Ch 12

Max's POV

After I inhaled about eighteen packs of cookies, Fang decided to launch the beginning of the very first Max and Fang Movie Night Extravaganza in over two years.

"So, what would you like to do, Miss Maximum? I've got all the food you could eat, games, and a heck of a lot of your favorite movies."

I was just _so _happy - I couldn't stop smiling. My best friend was back! It didn't hurt that he'd blown off Lissa to be with me, too. That was a definite plus.

"Um, let's start with food," I decided. I was hungry. Even after all the cookies. "We're gonna need our energy if we're going to do pull an all-nighter."

Fang nodded in silent agreement, and headed into the kitchen with a frozen pizza in his hand.

I swear, it's been _years _since I've smiled so much.

During Fang's house-wife stint in the kitchen (can you _say _whipped? Ha. I wish...) something poking out of his bag caught my eye.

I avoided my gaze and settled back into the couch, waiting for him to come back, because I knew I'd hate it if Fang pried into my personal things. So I decided to respect his privacy, too.

...You couldn't have fallen for that, right? I mean, honestly, as if I'd ever respect anyone's privacy - especially Fang's. However much I wish I had that much self-restraint, I don't - and, therefore, I couldn't stop myself from creeping up to his bag. Upon closer inspection, I had to notice that it looked like... _a scrapbook?_

Why the heck would Fang have a scrapbook?

I picked it up to examine it, since I'd already gotten so far. My breath caught as I read the words decorating the front; _Max and Fang; Forever Best Friends. _Shocked, I flipped to the first page. In fancy script, it was written;

_Together forever, never apart; Maybe in distance, but not in heart. _

I flipped through the pages, pages that were filled with the many great memories from my - _our _- childhoods.

I didn't realize I was crying, until the salty tears splashed onto the pages, staining the whiteness with gray splotches.

"Pizza's in the oven," Fang said quietly, and I jumped when I realized he was right behind me. "Max, a-" He caught a look at my face, and stopped immediately. I wiped my face with the tips of my fingers, catching.

Fang pulled me into a wordless hug. After a while of just holding me, he whispered, "What's wrong?"

I sniffled, and nodded to the book that was on top of his bag. "You made a scrapbook of us." Another tear slid down my cheek, and Fang brushed it away with his thumb.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I can get rid of it, if you want..."

"_No!" _I shouted, yanking the scrapbook from it's place on top of his bag and hugging it to my chest. "Don't! I was just surprised, seeing it! I just - I just realized how much I really missed you, before. How much I miss you _now._" My voice dropped a bit at the end.

Fang pulled me back to him, in another hug. "Those are the best memories I have," he admitted reminiscently. "Mom started making that, when we met in kindergarten. She said that she knew, from the start, we'd be good friends."

He didn't say anything more, and I rested my head on his shoulder. His mom had probably added more and more pictures, as we got older. She was like that.

"I would look through it, every night," Fang said suddenly. "I'd look through it, and remember all the good times." He smiled at me, a sad smile that I returned.

"We, young Fang, will be looking through this scrapbook!" I announced, pulling away from him and grabbing it.

"Yeah, OK. The pizza still has a while to go, anyway."

After sitting down on the loveseat, I handed him the book. The first page, after the title page, was of us learning how to ride a two-wheeler. We were so _small. _

"Do you remember that day?" I asked wistfully.

"Of course."

"We'd been begging our parents for _ages. _And then we complained all the time. And then you fell over into a bush and cried like a baby."

"Max, that was you," he reminded me. "You pouted a lot, too," he added, smirking.

"No it wasn't! I don't _pout._"

"Yeah you do. Matter of fact, you're doing it right now."

Grumbling, I turned to the next page. It was during our the-aliens-are-coming phase. I snorted when we got to the picture of us hiding behind our 'fort'. It was just a stack of sheets, pillows and couch cushions. We were wearing huge coats and pots on our heads.

"You were one screwed up kid, Max," Fang snickered.

"Hey, you mean we _both _were."

"You were weirder, though. It was _you _who convinced me that the aliens were coming, after all."

"You believed me!"

"You nearly knocked me out, putting that thing on my head!"

"Well..." I muttered sheepishly.

We were so engrossed in looking at the silly pictures of us, neither of us noticed when Mom walked in the room. "Max?" she asked. "Who was at the door?"

Mom stopped short, when she saw me and Fang, laughing, just like old times.

"Oh, my. Is that... Fang, is that you? Wow, look how much you've grown!" Mom exclaimed.

"Hi, Dr. M," Fang greeted politely, giving her a half-smile.

"Don't just sit there! C'mere and give me a hug!"

Fang obliged, looking as if he didn't want to - he wasn't very touchy-feely, after all - but he embraced her anyway. He was a good foot taller than her, too.

"You've grown into such a handsome young man, Fang. It's so good to see you again!"

"Thanks," he said, sitting down beside me.

Now that the greetings were over, she went back to being the mother; "What are you two doing, up so late?"

"Well, we're overdue for one of our famous movie nights, so..." I shrugged, grinning.

Mom crossed her arms, and said sternly, "I hope you realize you have to get up for school at seven, tomorrow morning."

"It wouldn't be the same if it wasn't, now would it?" I answered.

Mom shook her head exasperatedly, and headed back to her room. Not before calling over her shoulder; "I don't want to hear _one _complaint tomorrow morning!"

I snorted, and saw Fang smirking out the corner of my eye, too.

We turned back to the book, and Fang flipped it open to a random page. It landed on our eighth grade dance, which just so happened to have been my first date with a boy.

"That night was a complete disaster," I muttered. Fang tensed, and nodded.

_What a first date, _I thought wryly.

_**Fang's POV**_

I scowled down at the picture. _What a crappy night._

_**-A few days prior to the dance-**_

"It's obvious you like her, dumbass. You should stop saying you don't. Everyone - but her - can see it, too. You. Like. Her. And not just in a buddy-buddy way, either. I bet you picture her naked at night."

I coughed, and ignored his last statement. "Ig, even if I did, it wouldn't matter. She doesn't like me back."

"You idiot! Of course she freaking likes you! I bet _she _pictures _you _naked at night, too! Oh, bad image," he added under his breath.

I raised an eyebrow, and Iggy shouted exasperatedly, "How can you _not _see it? You and her look at each other in the same way - all lovey-dovey and shit. She. Likes. You. So ask her to the friggin' dance already! She just needs a push, is all."

Annoyed, I snapped, "Yeah, well maybe I need a push, too."

"Oh, you want a push? _Fine._"

Before I could say anything, Iggy grabbed me by the shoulders, and practically threw me in the direction of Max's locker.

"You got your push - now ask her before some jerk does!" Iggy yelled after me, making heads turn. I flipped him off, but made my way to Max anyway.

"Hey, Max," I greeted her, leaning against the locker beside her.

"Hey, Fang," she answered, jumping a little at my silent approach. I smirked - I loved how I was the only one able to sneak up on her.

"Can we talk? Um, alone?"

"Sure," she said easily. "Just wait a sec, while I get my crap together."

She bent over - poor girl, getting a bottom row locker - and I tried very hard not to check out her butt. I, of course, failed. Once she was done, she straightened. We were about to head out to the courtyard when we were suddenly surrounded by Nudge and J.J.

"Max, you have to come with us - now!" Nudge screamed at her.

"Hang on, Fang needed to tell me so-"

"That can wait - this is imported! Now get your rear into gear!" J.J. said excitedly. Max shot me an apologetic look as she was dragged away.

After dragging Max away, they stopped suddenly in front of a poster. I felt disappointment settle in my gut as I read it. A complete jerk, Dylan Cummings, stood in front of the poster, smiling - fakely - and asked, "Max, will you go to the dance with me?"

Max looked like a deer caught in headlights, before slowly nodding. Dylan smiled again, took her hand, and kissed it.

I turned on my heel and headed out the door, passing a confused Iggy.

"Fang, what happened?" he called after me. I just kept walking - he'd find out sooner or later.

_***End of flashback***_

Max flipped the page, and her eyes grew wide as she took in what the next picture was of.

"You got that on _film?" _she yelled in shock.

I smirked. "Iggy took it. He showed me a bit later. Mom thought it was the highlight of the night. So it was added. She also liked how it got me under house arrest for, like, months." However funny the story was, I had a hard time remembering how much I hated him, right then, in that moment. The picture was of me bashing Dylan's head in, after I'd caught him pinning Max to a wall, with his hands sliding over her stomach, and her yelling at him to stop.

"Dude, I _need _a copy of this!" Max enthused, grinning.

I snorted, remembering what had happened that night.

_***Night of the dance***_

Max and I decided to get ready at my house, and meet our dates at the dance, rather then picking them up. I had, stupidly, agreed to go with a girl named Brigid. What can I say? I'm a sucker for crying girls.

Nudge, insisting on making Max look 'drop-dead gorgeous' - as if she wasn't already - had stolen her away, leaving me to wait while Nudge prepared her for her 'hot date'.

I fought the urge to gag as I thought about her and that scumbag. I could imagine him holding her, swaying to the music, _kissing her. _That was _my job. _At least I was able to say that I was her first kiss - Max had confessed she'd rather kiss someone she'd known for ages, rather then some stranger.

I was wearing an all-black ensemble, except for my tie - which was white. My hair was uncombed, and all I did was run a hand through it - I did it repeatedly, actually, whenever I was pissed and thinking of Max with _him. _

As I was walking downstairs, I heard Max complain, "Nudge, that got in my eye! Ow! Are you _trying _to blind me? Ah! Keep that thing away from me! Crap! I plan to use my eyes when I'm older, you know!"

"Max, stop being such a drama queen. It's an eyelash curler! Now hold still!"

I paused, listening to them bicker for a while - if _bicker _means _scream bloody murder _- before everything was silent. Oh, God. Max better not have killed Nudge...

"Nudge!" _Oh, good. _"You made me - I actually look - wow, I don't - oh my God, I'm actually - I look _pretty _- oh my _God!"_

"I know!"

Curious, I opened the door to see what had make Max incoherent. I sucked in a breath when I saw Max, reflected back at me in the bathroom mirror.

"Wow, Max," I murmured, when she turned to face me. "You look beautiful."

She flushed and muttered a quick, bashful, "Thanks."

We matched - she wore a black dress, patterned with flecks of white. There were no flowers, or girly designs - it was simple, stunning, just like Max herself. Her makeup highlighted her features, _just right, _and her lips - God, her lips - begged to be kissed. And, trust me, it was very tempting.

Once Nudge had curled one stray hair, we went downstairs for the dreaded Kodak moment. As soon as we stepped off the last stair, we were attacked. Blinding flashes of light flickered everywhere, and I swear everything went black for about a minute.

"You look great!"

"Max, that dress is a little short..."

"Fang, fix your collar!"

"Our babies are growing up..."

Thankfully, we escaped, leaving our mothers in the middle of a major sobfest.

Upon reaching the dance, I was molested by my date as she hugged me, 'accidentally' groping my ass.

I ground my teeth together as Dylan asked Max to dance. My fists clenched when she agreed, and he led her to the dance floor, right as a slow song started.

I went to grab some drinks, and when I returned, what's-her-face kept asking me to dance, but I declined. Every time.

"I'm going to get some air," I muttered, but as I made my way out, a voice caught my attention before I could escape.

"Dylan, I said _no!" _Max's panicked voice reached my ears. "No! Stop!"

I saw two figures, in a dark corner. Dylan had Max pinned against the wall, brushing his hands along her abdomen, getting higher. She was struggling, to no avail.

I rushed over to them, anger making me blind. I got to them, just as Dylan's hand disappeared under Max's dress.

I ripped Dylan off of Max, and smashed my fist into his face with a satisfying 'crack'. I threw him up against the wall and continued to pound his face in.

"Touch her again, you bastard, and I will make sure you'll need to be tube-fed for _months. _Are we clear?" I hissed, sucker-punching him in the stomach. Max kept trying to pull me away, but I didn't stop - he deserved everything he was getting. _No one touches my Max like that. No one._

"Fang, stop!" Max pleaded. "He's not worth it!"

Once I was done - leaving Dylan, bloodied, on the floor - I pulled Max into a hug and whispered, "Sh, it's OK. He won't bother you again, I promise." Max buried her head in the crook of my neck and held me tight, showing no signs of letting go.

"Fang, let's go home. Please?"

I gave her a last squeeze, before saying, "I'd _love _to."

When we made it home - I didn't even bother saying goodbye to my date - our parents bombarded us with questions - _why are you home early? Max, are you OK? Jeez, Fang, what happened, son? Max, why is your dress ripped? Fang, is that _blood?

Calmly, I recited what had happened, Max backing me up.

My anger-management - or lack of - landed me in two-week detention, and a hardcore grounding. For a month. Even though my reasons were totally honorable. It was definitely worth it, though. Dylan kept his distance, and his family packed up and moved away not long after.

_***End of flashback***_

I was brought from my reverie by the timer going off, telling us the pizza was done. I got up quickly, and returned to the lounge room with six slices, three per plate. The grease stained the cardboard, but I didn't care - neither did Max, who was still looking through the scrapbook. When she noticed me, she snatched the pizza from my grasp, and took a soda that I offered, too.

I followed her lead, inhaling my pizza alongside her.

After we finished, I put a movie in and she snuggled up to me. I smiled contentedly. We spent the rest of the night like that. By the time it was one in the morning my eyelids were heavy, and Max was snoring lightly in my arms.

I scooped her up, bridal style, and hauled her heavy ass to her room.

I laid her down, and, before I left, placed a soft kiss to her forehead, before turning to leave. Before I could take a step, she grabbed my hand and mumbled, "Sleep here. Don't leave." She pulled the covers back groggily, and I hesitated before thinking, _what the heck, _and sliding in with her. I pulled the covers over us, and she moved closer to me. For the first time in a while, I knew I'd get a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well look-y there... Fang has had a little crush on our Max for a while now..hum..how will this play out?..and look at them getting all comfy and snuggled up close together in her bed..hummmm...**

**Haha ok... I hope you liked it. Review please?... Pretty please? Its what make the world go round... promise... I have gotten 28 reveiws recently per chapter on my other story..so this story is feeling a bit unloved... so review? PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE?**

**I would like 92 reviews please. :)...but more is always better. :)**

**Big thanks to ISUCKATUSERNAMES for being an amzing beta and spending her saturday editing my story! *Air cookies for you***

**Thanks again to everyone who has subscribed to my stories, added it as a favorite, and or reviewed! You rock!**

**~Bandgeekclarient14**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hello faithful readers! Thanks for reviewing! I finally hit.. wait for it... 100 reviews! Yea go teams. :)**

**Haha... so I don't have much to say except for... this is the moment you have all been waiting for... do you know what this ENTIRE (yes I said ENTIRE) chapter consists of? Take a wild guess! :) hehe... prepare your minds young mininons... :)**

**Disclaimer: My plan of kidnapping James Patterson and making him sign over all rights of MR to me has failed... so I don't own anything having to do with MR.. *grumbles***

**Ok to the Fa- oh ops almost spilled. :)**

Ch. 13

**Max's POV**

I was having one of the best dreams of my life. I was with someone, although I'm not sure who, and we were just lying in bed. Their arms were wrapped around my waist, securing me to them, flush against their chest. I loved the feeling - whoever it was was like a safety blanket, their arms and their warmth and their strength protecting me from everything. And the _smell..._ It was _addicting. _It was nearly overwhelming, but not totally - just right, actually. Delicious and fresh and musky, yet somehow familiar, too.

It felt _good._

It felt _real._

I stirred a bit, shifting so I was lying on my stomach, on his rock hard chest. His grip tightened on my waist as I adjusted myself. _Is this a dream? I don't want it to be a dream... And it feels so _real... _God, please let it _not _be a dream..._

I moved my head up a bit, trying to get comfortable, when my lips brushed something soft and I felt tingles shoot through my body like fireworks, setting me alight. I was too shocked to move, and really, the pressure on my mouth felt _too good. _Whatever my lips had touched - _his, _whoever _he, _was, yeah, _his _lips - started to move with mine, kissing me back. Our mouths moved in sync, and I felt the guy come alive beneath me as his hands left my waist and slid up my body, to the back of my neck. He pulled me closer, tilting his head and deepening the kiss.

As if of its own accord, my hand shot up and intwined itself in his silky hair, pulling him closercloser_closer, _as if that were _possible, _and he let out a deep groan from the back of his throat. The sound was so raw, so sexy, my toes curled and I gripped him tighter, tugging his hair gently.

Everything sounded real, _really _real. _So real. So, so real. _His smell, his touch, how he felt, his _groan, _his _taste, _was _SO REAL. _I wanted it to be real _so much, _too. But if I kept it up, I'd just end up torturing myself more - so, with great reluctance, I opened my eyes slowly.

I froze.

_It was real._

It felt real because it _was _real. I was currently sprawled on Fang - my _taken _best friend! - with my hands tangled in his surprisingly silky hair and my mouth attached to his in a crazily hot, intense kiss.

The worst part? _I loved every goddamn minute of it._

He - Fang! It was _Fang! _- felt my hesitation, and his eyes fluttered open. His gaze met mine, and, as the realization of what was happening sunk in, his eyes widened. He had figured what had happened - no, what we were _doing. _He stopped tugging my hair, and his hands froze, still tangled in the blonde, early-morning mess.

Our lips stopped moving, but we didn't move away - our mouths were still joined. The world seemed to be frozen. We laid like that, our lips still touching, for what seemed like an age until we both snapped out of it. His hands dropped from my hair, and I slid off him, scooting as far away as the bed wood allow, so my back rested against the wall. We stared at each other with wide eyes, not knowing quite what to say. What were you _supposed _to say in situations like this? _Hey, Fang, heh, sorry about that... It's just, I've kind of been wanting to do that forever and I guess I'm a bit braver when I'm asleep, so I finally got the guts to kiss you... Too bad you probably thought I was the Red-Haired Wonder or something..._

Nah. That'd be a _tad _awkward.

"Well," I said at last, giving a nervous chuckle. "That was almost as awkward as the time when Gazzy sneeze/farted in church."

Fang's lips twitched and he chuckled softly, shaking his head. I couldn't quite tell if it was because of my lame attempt at trying to break the awkward tension between us - which was so thick, you could slice it with a butter knife - or the fact that I had just compared the awkwardness level of kissing my best friend to a toxic fart.

_Smooth, Max, real smooth. Now we see why the boys flock to you. _**(BetaNote: Haha... couldn't help the cheesy pun!)**

Even though Fang had chuckled, he was still tense, the uncomfortable friction between us still evidently present. I could tell, easily, that this was bothering him quite a bit.

The worst part was that I knew we were going to have to talk about it. Fang was reasonable like that. You'd think, for a guy that rarely opens his very _kissable _mouth, he'd prefer not to _discuss _situations like... like waking up making out with your best friend. I, on the other hand, _hated _- absolutely _loathed _- talking about feelings and blah. Because I knew that if we talked, I would confess something - something that I would definitely regret, because it would most likely ruin everything we had. And not because Fang would be an ass about it, either - because I wouldn't be able to deal with the heartbreak of rejection.

Because he had a girlfriend. And we have always, and will always, be best friends. And that wouldn't change - not even if one of us wanted it to.

We sat there, the awkwardness a palpable thing, and the only thought I was capable of thinking was, _Holy-freaking-shit, I just made out with my best friend. And. I. Loved. It._

I'm screwed.

**Fang's POV**

I was having this amazing dream.

_Ah-maz-ing._

I held a soft figure, delicate and warm, close to my chest in a delicious embrace. She smelt mesmerizing, yet also familiar. Her scent filled my nose, and I inhaled as much as I could - I knew I wanted to keep this aroma in my mind long after I awoke. My arms tightened at just the thought of consciousness coming, and washing this away. I held her close, reveling in how she seemed to fit perfectly to my body.

I _knew _it wasn't Lissa in my dream, because I never dreamt of her. And... this girl, she just... didn't _feel _like Lissa. Lissa was fit - she had a great body, as I knew from the skimpy clothes she wore on our 'dates'. But she was too _skinny... _bony, almost. This figure was slender rather than thin, soft rather than... poky. This girl was perfection incarnated, and I felt so _protective _of her.

She shifted above me and I fought to keep my breathing steady as I felt her pressing herself closer... I could feel her, her flat stomach and her soft hands and her cheek against my neck and her chest against mine. I pulled her tighter, wanting to feel more of her.

It felt _so real, _and I _loved _it. I didn't want it to end, and I just wanted this beautiful girl with the wonderful body _closercloserCLOSER._

Something brushed my lips. It was soft, warm, moist. And tasted _delicious. _I took a wild guess - _her lips. Holy freaking shit, it's this gorgeous girl's _lips. It was _ah-maz-ing, _and I felt my heart give a little jump as I felt electricity shoot through my veins.

My lips, seemingly having a life of their own, started moving in sync with _her _lips. My hands left her waist and slid up her toned body to the back of her neck. They rested there for a moment before traveling up and tangling into her wavy hair, tugging her closer to me. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. I felt so alive, I felt so _good, _that I knew I'd go into withdrawal when I woke up. But, like an addict, I continued kissing her. I almost wanted to go numb, to not feel, to save myself from what I'd feel when I woke, knowing I'd probably never have this again.

Now I knew for certain that this girl in my dream wasn't Lissa. It never felt like this - this _perfect, _this _alive _- with her. It was always sloppy wet kisses with her practically molesting my mouth with her tongue, but this... _this _was nice. This was the epitome of best kisses. It was something I'd never experienced before, except for once - but that was years ago, back when I was a little ol' tween. I'd shared my first kiss at the swings in the old park we used to go to all the time. I never felt that same excitement - and shock - go through me, since my first kiss with - _Max?_

No, there was no way this girl in my dream was Max. She couldn't be. I'd gotten over _those _feelings - the feelings I'd kept to myself for _ages, _the secret crush I'd had on my best friend. I'd gotten over those, right? At least, that's what I thought.

I was pulled out of my musings as the girl's hands tangled in my hair, pulling me _closercloserCLOSER _to her - as if that were _possible _- and I let out a loud moan - can you _say _embarrassing? - from the back of my throat.

The girl then stopped; her hands stilled in my hair, her lips and tongue stopped moving with mine. Why was she stopping? How _dare _she? This was _my _dream, wasn't it? _I _got to control when and if we stopped! _And I didn't want this to end!_

My eyes snapped open, and I planned on pulling her back down and attacking her mouth with mine again, because hey - a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. But then my mouth dropped open when I saw two chocolate eyes staring back at me, the girl's face - just as beautiful as I'd imagined - plastered with shock.

This _wasn't_ a dream. It was real life.

_And it was Max, of all people._

The scariest thing? I was _glad. _

Finally, I snapped out of it and dropped my hands from her hair. She quickly slid off of me and sat as far as the bed would allow. She looked like a deer that had been caught in headlights. I had to stop myself from looking around in fear of seeing a huge semi-wheeler roaring towards us.

_Ouch. _My kissing wasn't _that _bad, was it? Did Max really not enjoy that, or was she just confused? I sure as heck was confused, but I was sure as heck that I enjoyed it, too. It was the best goddamn kiss I'd _ever _had, and I felt something warm - no, something _scorching _- roaring through my body, through my veins, like wildfire. As if _she _were heating me form the inside out.

Iremembered asking my mom once, How do you know if you're in love? I was younger at the time, just shy of puberty. I was going through an awkward stage, as you do, and I was pretty confused. She gave me one of those famous _Mom _smiles, that caring-slash-knowing-slash-amused-slash-oh-my-God-my-baby-is-growing-up smile. She sat me down and explained the whole shebang about love, but I still wasn't getting it.

When I told her so, she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true guy, Fang." I didn't get that, either, but now I realize she was slagging on the male gender. When she saw I wasn't laughing, she continued seriously, "You'll just know, Fang, OK? It takes time to find the one you truly love, and you'll have many few relationships. I won't lie about that, because you will - unless you're very, very lucky. But just remember, every dud relationship brings you closer to finding the person you're meant to be with.

"And how do you know if you're in love?" she went on rhetorically. "Some people feel tingles around someone they're crushing on, but when you find your 'One', you'll feel fireworks as opposed to sparks, and every touch will be electric, leaving you weak at the knees. I'm not a guy, but I'm guessing that this special girl will make you feel warm inside, make you feel wonderful things you've never experienced before. You'll start to wonder how you lived without them for so long, and you won't be able to stand being away from them for long periods of time. It's an instinct, Fang. Trust me, when the time comes, you'll just _know._"

I could hear her, her words, her advice, clear as day as I stared at Max. Could Max really be the One? _My _One? I felt so many of those things when I was with Max - when we touched, I felt the shocks Mom spoke of, when we kissed I swear I saw fireworks, and when she had moved, I felt as if I would have _died _without her.

Could I be falling for my best friend?

No - I couldn't be - Mom said I would just _know, _and right now, I feel so lost... so confused... as if I don't know anything.

I looked up as Max chuckled nervously. She fidgeted with a lock of her hair unconsciously, and cracked a joke, trying to dispel the tension between us both. I couldn't help but laugh quietly at her attempt - it was pretty cute.

We lapsed back into an awkward silence, leaving me time to mull over my confusing thoughts and feelings about Max. _Max, Max, Max, God, what are you doing to me?_

Sitting there awkwardly, not saying anything, Max and I did our best to avoid meeting gazes; she stared past my shoulder, I picked at a loose thread in her quilt, and I think Max even started cleaning her nails or something.

But we had to talk - we _had _to. All the things that were going on, well, if they were left unsaid... God, that'd eat at me, slowly and painfully. If we didn't talk, I knew my mind would be filled with _would've's, should've's, could've's. _

"Max, listen, we need to t-" I started, but was cut off by a pounding at the door.

"_MAX! _Mom said you need to get up, stat!" Max's little sister, Angel, called from behind the door. Max looked half relieved, half annoyed at the interruption.

"Sure thing, Ange!" Max called out. "I'll be down in a few!"

"No, Max, _now! _She said if you don't get your butt outta bed right this second, she's throwing away the recipe of her cookies!" Angel warned seriously, her voice muffled by the closed door.

Max shrieked a bit, and hauled her but out of bed while I watched on, amused. She'd do anything if her cookies were at stake.

"OK! Hang on! _Don't you dare hurt that recipe, Mom!" _she hollered frantically.

"Wha t is taking you so _lo_-" Angel started to demand as she opened the door. She stood, hands on her hips, looking so scary-but-cute. She dropped her stance when she saw me.

"FANG!" she squealed, sprinting over and flinging her arms around me. I picked her up and gave her a big hug, grinning. I'd always had a weak spot for Angel. What idiot _wouldn't, _honestly? _Too cute. _

"Fang! I missed you so much! There was no one in Florida to give me horse rides like you used to! Max _refused _to." Angel huffed, rolling her eyes while I stared at Max in mock-reprisal. Angel leant in and whispered loudly, "She spent all her time _moping _and being sad, and-"

"OK, that's enough, Angel!" Max cut in. "I'm sure Fang doesn't want to hear about me in Florida." She gave Angel a slight glare - nothing compared to her special glare she usually reserves for me. The really, really hot one.

Uh, yeah.

"Oh, no, Max," I said, smirking and hoping to God my thoughts weren't evident on my face. "That's where you're wrong - I'd _love _to hear about you in Florida!"

Ah, there's that full on glare I'm used to. _It burns. It's so goddamn hot it _burns.

Max was about to retort when we heard Ella's loud voice from down the hallway. "ANGEL! You know you're not supposed to say that name while Max is around! We agreed, remember? She gets all PMS-y when we do, 'cause she's really mad at-" Ella's voice got closer and as she opened the door and saw me standing there, she yelled, "FANG!" much like her younger sister.

I grinned again as she flew across the room and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. I found it how funny how different Max was from her sisters. Although I had to admit, the _strength _in Ella's hug... Ugh, too much Max-influence.

"What're you doing here?" Ella demanded, releasing me. "I thought you and Max had a fight." She turned and winked at Angel, mouthing, "_Lover's quarrel!" _Angel giggled, and I hope Max hadn't noticed - _awkward! _Especially considering this morning...

"Yeah, well, I had some sucking up to do. But I think I got back in her good books."

"Max has good books?" Ella asked in mock-shock. Max threw a pillow at her and Ella laughed. "Kidding, kidding! Jeez." She turned back to me. "But how'd you do that?"

"Food," I said simply.

Ella laughed, and ended up gasping for breath. "That's the way to do it!" she managed, giggling. "The way to Max's heart is through her mouth! Forget kryptonite - food is Max's weakness!"

She and Angel both collapsed laughing again, and I snickered too. _So true._

"OK, OK!" Max interrupted, frowning. "Enough picking on Max for today. Everyone get your asses out of my room so I can get ready for school!" Max started pushing us towards the door. Her hands pressed against my lower back, ushering me out. _A little lower, Max. _I winced, thinking of what'd happen if I said that out loud - God, she'd _kill _me...

Ella snorted. "_Yeah, _'cause you spend _so _much time making yourself look _gawg-eous _for school." This earned Ella a backhand to the head.

"Shut it, Els," Max hissed as she went to slam the door shut. Before the door closed, she added, "Fang, you can take a shower in the guest bathroom."

"Wait, Max, I need my-" I started, but she cut me off by slamming the door in my face. _Stayed up a little too late, probably..._

"-Bag," I finished under my breath, before shrugging. It's her own fault if my going into her room, wet from a shower, in only a towel, makes her uncomfortable.

Oh well, _her fault. _

I made my way down the hall and into the guest room to take a quick shower before school, trying to drown out all thoughts of love with the hot shower - maybe it should have been cold? - but I had no such luck; the only thing on my mind was _MaxMaxMAX._

Why does love have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

***Stares off into space drooling*...drool... drool... *snaps out of it* Huh? What? Sorry... I was imagining Fang in my room... in just a towel... dripping wet... hehe... Which reminds me... my beta made a comment about that so I must respond to her for you all to hear...**

_Can't wait for the next chapter... but dude, you just HAD to put Fang showering in there, huh? Make me get all squeal-y why don't ya? -Kay_

**Why yes.. yes I did have to :)... and haha it just made it more worth while because I now made you all squeal-y.. mission accomplished.**

**Sooooooo... how did everyone like that chapter? *cue squeal-y fan girls' ear piercing squeals*.. thought so. :)**

**Ok so now that I have made your day by giving you an ENTIRE CHAPTER of nothing but FAX... I would really like to have atleast 115 reviews by the time I update again.. so lets make it happen pleaseeee! :)**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta for making editing magic! Lets hear it for ISUCKATUSERNAMES! Please check out her stories!**

**Thanks again! Hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out. :)**


	17. Chapter 14

**(BetaNote: Hello to Kenzi's followers. :) Sorry if I make a few 'naughty jokes'. It's totally not my fault - I'm still in the zone from writing in my, very suggestive, story. Lol. And sorry for any Aussie slang I might slip up on.)**

**A/N…. Lol Aw Kay…. We all love naughty jokes. Hehe I think that little part you added fit very nicely with what I had Iggy do at the end.. Any who… now it is time for me to hang my head in shame… I know I said I would update when I hit 115 reviews.. and the wonderful people you are gave me 127…. I am so sorry but I blame this one partly on Fan Fiction FOR LOCKING ME OUT OF MY ACCOUNT FOR OVER A WEEK! And my parents for taking away my computer because it was testing week.. sad.. so Thank you to everyone and I am so sorry.**

**OK so today we ended testing week (for now.. more is yet to come) and my school ordered ten bounce house, slides, obstacle courses, and sticky walls for us…. Can you imagine a bunch of high school kids doing that? It was quite the sight.**

**Some people reviewed saying the last chapter was awkward.. which I completely intended to come off that way.. but I was wondering… did you mean it was awkward to read? Like you almost couldn't bring yourself to do it? Just wondering. **

**Amy- I would just like to say Thank you! I am glad you like both of my stories… I find it so funny that most of the people who have read both like this one better yet the other is WAY more popular. I am glad my little comments at the top and end amuse you. And YEAA… *cue computer naming service* happy naming!**

**Disclamier: *grummbles and kicks the door causing her to cry out in pain..* I don't own MR... *grummbles so more***

Ch . 14

Max's POV

I tried not to feel guilty as I slammed the door - right in Fang's face, no less - shut. I just needed to get away from him for a second. Fang was making this so goddamn hard for me. I mean, I know it's not his fault that he has that sexy, messy, God-like hair, or those _eyes, _deep brown, almost black, so warm yet so impenetrable, making me go weak-kneed... and his _smirk, _God, that stupid smirk that always makes my heart beat irregularly, and his -

No. _Bad Max. _I can't keep doing this! He's my best friend for God's sake! And he's _perfectly _happy with the Red-Haired Wonder. _You're nothing more than a childhood friend, _a spiteful, bitter voice snapped at me.

That really got to me. I _thumped _back against the door, banging my head and not caring. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore how much it hurt, the thought of... Fang. Fang not wanting me. Fang and Lissa, together. He really didn't feel the same way. All I could think was; _I'm messing this up, this thing I have with Fang. One of the best things in my life, and I'm screwing it up. What if I totally destroyed it, one of the few things I really, really live for?_

I wouldn't be able to cope - all that well, anyway - and that I was sure of.

I ran my hands through my messy hair as I contemplated this. My fingers snagged in the tangled tendrils - tongue twister! - and I was reminded I was in need of a shower. A nice _long _shower, to clear my head.

Unfortunately, all my thoughts seemed to revolve around one thing - Fang. _Fang Fang Fang. _Whether it was his make-my-mind-melt smell, his too-sexy-to-be-real smirk, that silky hair - God, who would've thought his hair could've felt that amazing? - or his abs. I think I almost died, thinking of his rock-hard muscles. _Uhh. _And that _kiss _- could it have been any better? Any _hotter? _I mean, _seriously. _That has got to be one of _the best _moments of my _entire _seventeen years on this planet.

It had been _ah-maz-ing. _I'd felt electricity _zing _through my veins; tingles were everywhere, and I couldn't get enough. It had just felt _right, _like it was meant to be, and the Fates were giving us the little push we needed. OK, screw 'little push we needed' - Fang needed a sledge-hammer to the head and a kick to the butt to get him to realize it was _me _he needed - not the Red-Haired Wonder.

That or the universe was, yet again, trying to fuck with our minds. In case you hadn't noticed, the universe - what else could I blame it on? - seemed to do that to us quite a bit. Like a bigger version of Let's Annoy Max. Plus Fang and a whole lot of angst.

I sighed, finishing washing the shampoo out of my hair and watching the soap suds wash down the drain. _Why the hell can't my thoughts - and feelings! - about Fang go down with that? _It'd make things a heckuva lot easier - but no such luck.

I dried myself off with a soft towel, before using it to wrap my hair up to keep it off my back as I yanked on some black skinnies and a Skillet concert tee.

Just as I pulled the shirt over my head, there was a knock at my door. I ducked out of my bathroom, fixing my shirt as I went, and stomped over to the door. I was ready to snap at them for interrupting me - what can I say? I'm not a morning person, and staying up last night didn't help, either - because, hey, they must've realized I was a) showering, or b) dressing.

I flung open the door, ready to scream at who I had thought was one of my siblings, but... it wasn't. Oh, no. It was _Fang. _He was covered in a layer of water, wearing nothing but a towel, and water droplets drip-dripped from his hair, running down his toned chest and making their way to his lower abdomen. His towel was loosely wrapped around his hips, and was sliding off a bit.

My eyes bulged; my mouth hung open. All I could think was; _Oh-my-god-Oh-my-god! Fang... towel... dripping wet... OH MY FUCKING GOD..._

My eyes were hungrily taking in every dip and crease of his body, and I had to grab hold of something - for the life of me, I don't know what it was - to keep myself upright. I was in my own little _holy-fucking-shit-my-best-friend-is-so-freaking-hot-oh-my-god-when-did-he-get-_abs-_like-that _world, but was abruptly pulled out of it when Fang cleared his throat. Loudly. I figured it wasn't the first time he'd done it, either.

I turned my gaze to meet his, my cheeks stained pink. He grinned smugly, and I turned, if possible, redder.

"Sorry, Max," he said smoothly. "I just need my bag." Fang nodded to something over my shoulder. I realized I had slammed the door on him before he'd had a chance to get it. _Smart, Max. _That wasn't actually sarcastic - at least this way, I could ogle him and his... physical attributes. I turned to see where he had indicated, and sure enough, his bad was sitting on the floor, right where he'd left it.

"Oh, right," I stuttered. "Um... I, ah, I'll... leave you to it, then. I'm just gonna, um, go... go downstairs for... breakfast. Yeah. Breakfast. Right, um, bye." I kept my eyes locked on the ground as I made my way past him. I held my breath and clenched my fists, so as not to touch him.

I totally couldn't help it when my hand skimmed his stomach, though.

Blushing furiously, I slammed the door behind me.

I leant against it and slowly slid down, putting my head in my hands.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._

**FPOV**

Oh, god. Max's expression when she was checking me out... _priceless. _

Not only was it so completely hilarious, but she looked so cute, too - all dazed and blushing. I swear she hadn't blushed so hard since our parents decided to sit us down together and give us The Talk at the same time - to make it easier on them, I guess. But listening about the birds and the bees with your best friend - who's a _girl _- is pretty mortifying. I guess it was bad for her, too. So comparing _that _to _now... _was pretty big.

_Ugh. _I need to stop thinking about her. Like, right now. But I can't! Why does she have to be so perfect?

After changing into black jeans and a plain black shirt, I headed downstairs and was, once again, attacked by one very hyper girl.

"Fang! Fang! Can you give me a piggy back? _Please?" _Angel begged, blinking up at me 'innocently'. Ha - the child wasn't _innocent. _She had possession of the Bambi eyes - that is _not _innocent.

I groaned, knowing resistance was futile. "Sure thing, Ange. Hop on." I crouched down, and she clambered up onto my shoulders. I ran around a bit, making her squeal and clutch my hair - _ouch _- so she didn't fall.

But I drew the line when she wanted me to make 'horsey noises'.

After a while of 'galloping' around, I dumped Angel - really, I leant over and tipped her, giggling, onto the couch - and made my way to the kitchen. I fell into a seat at the island and rested my head down, playing dead.

"Aw, look. You broke the horsey, Ange. What a shame," Max mocked. I wanted to say something like; _Yeah, what a shame - the ladies won't get their ride, _but figured Max would kill me for saying it in front of Angel. As it was, I shot Max the finger - discreetly.

She smirked and shoved a piece of toast in my mouth.

"What? Five minutes? I still have to do my hair!" Ella shouted from the bathroom down the hall.

"Do it in the car, then!" Was it just me or did this sound slightly suggestive? "I'm leaving now, Ella, and if you're not there in _five - _no, _four _minutes, you can _walk!_"

I smirked, grabbing my bag and headed outside with her after hugging Angel good-bye. The atmosphere was only slightly awkward, but every once in a while, I snuck a look at Max and saw her blushing for no apparent reason. That I could see, anyway.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked, avoiding my eyes.

"Nah." I had to meet up with Iggy before school, anyway.

"Oh, OK," she murmured, walking towards her car. "Hey, Fang?" I turned, letting her know I was listening. Max smiled slightly. "Thanks for everything. I missed our movie nights."

I grinned at her slightly and nodded. "Me too."

Max smiled back before heading off to wait for Ella in the car. I turned and unlocked my black Eclipse, slipping in and starting the engine.

I waited until Max and Ella had already sped off before pulling out my phone to text Iggy. I needed to get some things straight, and the guy may be a nincompoop, but he had some pretty decent advice. Every now and then.

_Dude, _I texted, _We need 2 talk. Code MGP. Meet me my locker when u get to school._

I started the engine and sped off, waiting impatiently for him to answer. I reached the school quickly - I didn't break any road laws... _much _- and waited for him to respond before heading in.

_Shit. Srsly? CODE MGP?_

I rolled my eyes at the screen before replying. _No, dude, I was just pulling ur leg because I like to txt you everyday saying Code MGP just 'cause it's fun... YES I'M SERIOUS U IDIOT!_

About a minute later, my phone buzzed again. _Fuck! CODE MGP! CODE MGP! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! OK, man, I'm picking Nudge up. Be there in a few. Hang tight._

Sighing, I shoved my phone into my back pocket as I climbed out of the car, locking it over my shoulder like all badasses in movies do. I hung by my locker keeping my head low, praying that Iggy would get here before Lissa decided to molest me.

Ten minutes passed before Iggy made an appearance. And boy did he make an appearance.

He came running in with a red plastic firefighter hat - complete with a siren giving off horrible wails - with flailing arms. He was screaming at the top of his voice; "CODE MGP! CODE MGP! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! CODE MGP! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Nudge was behind him, looking mortified from being in his presence. She had a 'why-am-I-dating-him' look on her face. Everyone else just watched him as he made a fool of himself.

Iggy ran up to me, out of breath. "Hey! What are these Major Girl Problems you texted me about? Is this something to do with the Moana Lissa?"

"What? No - well... sorta. I mean, she has to do with it, but that's not - I... uhhh." I sighed in frustration.

"Dude! Make up your mind! I don't think I've ever heard this mixed up before. Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

"I need your advice." Iggy nodded, urging me to continue. "Well, I stayed at Max's last night. To make up for being a , we looked through that old scrapbook Mom made for us, then we watched movies. Then she fell asleep on the couch so I carried her up to her room. Then she pulled me down and we fell asleep together."

"Score," Iggy cheered under his breath, but he raised an eyebrow to signal for me to continue.

I swallowed slightly before continuing, "And, well - I had this 'dream' that I was making out with a girl. _Damn, _it was good, man. But it wasn't Lissa. It was amazing, and felt _so right. _Turned out it was real, and I was kissing Max. And, well, I _loved _it, Ig. When we realized what was happening, we jumped apart. She hasn't spoken to me since."

Iggy's eyes were wide; his jaw hung low. "YOU MADE OUT WITH MAX?"

I gave him a shove to shut him up. "Yeah, but it was an accident. But... it just felt so right. I don't _know! _What am I supposed to tell Lissa?" I whisper-shouted at him.

"_Sayonara bitch! _That's what you tell her! Dude, do you know how big this is? You finally realize what we all figured out years ago! You. Love. Max. Go for it, man!"

"Iggy, stop!" I growled, and he let go with a sheepish grin. "It's not that easy. I dunno how Max feels, and I have Lissa to think of."

"No you don't! _Dump the whore! _You can do way better! You can have anyone! _You can have Max! _Dump the trash, man! God, deja vu! I feel like we're back in middle school, and you're freaking out about the dance." I shot him a dirty look, but he ignored me.

"I think I need to talk to Max," I decided. "But I also need to talk to Lissa. After my kiss with Max, it reminded me that _that's _what love is, not all sloppy and groping everyday making out to fulfill your hormones. It's not fair to string her along."

"Yeah, OK, man. But trust me, there's something between you and Max. We all know it. We've seen the way you look at each other, cheesy as it is. She loves you, Fang, she just hasn't admitted it. Give her time." I nodded in thanks, and we gave each other a quick bro-hug before he head off to his first class.

He was a few feet away from me when I called out, "Ig!" He turned around to see what I wanted. "Take the hat off, man! You look like a gay stripper!"

"Don't you wish!"

I couldn't help but laugh when he shimmied and swung his jacket around his head like a whip.

I have some really fucked up friends.

* * *

**Haha, Oh Iggy, you kill me... I actaully have a hat like that... I let Iggy borrow it for this chapter. :)**

**OK so I am aware it was really short and supper fillerish... I'm sorry... but the next chapter will be better... alot of drama... and as for the people who were dying to know what ever happened with Sam and Max... well... you are going to find out next chapter.. I was going to put it in this one but... I didn't sorry... you have to wait... but a lot of drama is going to arise. :)**

**Thanks to the lovely and talented ISUCKATUSERNAMES! I love her to death! She is the world's best beta in the entire universe and you should show her you love her beta-ing(word?) by checking out her stories... although I am pretty dang sure most of you already have.. I mean who hasn't read the amazing works of her? **

**I love all you comments/questions/reviews! Do you think we can get 150 reviews before I update again? I think we can... :) Just click that magical button down there that says 'review' and type your heart away... and hey while you're at it why don't cha check out my other story "True Confessions Of Star Crossed Lovers". :)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out my friends!**


	18. Chapter 15

**And the plot thickens... Sorry for the filler last time... but I think this one just added a little more drama. :D **

**One reviewer had asked me What the heck happened to Sam?...well time to find out. *says in a singing mocking voice***

**And TinaLi1998- How couldn't I not give a shout out to you after you wraote ten reviews in a row just to get me to update. I'm not sure about nameing one of max's pet's after you..well because I was only thinking about adding Total to the story. I am glad you can relate to my story. ;D Lol cool, Clarinet players rock! Haha Loved the Code YHTUOIMD. And cool that you learned about Australia, but I do not live there. I live in Florida :) haha. My wonderful Beta lives in Australia. Thanks for being such a dedicated reader. :D**

**Night Wolf- Lol I love how many people have told me they are naming their computers now. Do people seriously not do that normally? I always have. Theres Pepe (GRRRR), LUCINDA! (HALA!), Leonardo (Very fancy, love love.), Lorenzo, and last but not least... Zachariah Obadiah (This is what my mother wanted to name her first born son she says 'God gave me that name' then we tell her to give it back.. and she wonders why she has two daughters... so we settled on naming her computer that.. although she is bribing my sister and I to anme her first grandson that..not happening..)**

**Disclamier: *Hnags head in shame* I do not own MR... *grumbles***

Ch 15.

Max's POV

I sauntered into school, messenger bag slung over my shoulder, and as soon as I stepped through the doors, a horrible shrill noise from down the hall attacked me, giving me a major headache. I groaned and snapped my gaze to the left to see who - _who _- the hell I would be punching to make it _shut the heck up!_

I watched as Iggy ran down the hall, wearing a _ridiculous _- like, so whacked up it made me embarrassed to know him - fireman hat _with _a siren - it looked as if he stole it from a gay stripper! - with his arms flailing madly. I think he hit a few people in the face as he passed.

_I should have known. _There was something seriously wrong with that boy - he must've been dropped on his head when he was a child - I ought to ask his mom; it'd explain _so much._

I was going to go up and demand why, exactly, Iggy was making a complete dick of himself - 'cause last time I checked, it wasn't Dress Up Like You're About To Give A Guy A Lap Dance Day - when I noticed Nudge falling back, looking mortified that she actually _knew _him.

_Smart girl._

I watched as Iggy screeched to a halt in front of Fang's locker. For some reason, Fang looked _relieved _that Iggy had shown up. I shook my head - _men. _Best not to interrupt.

Although I'm a curious - _nosy _- person, and questions as to the boys' odd - majorly whacked up - behavior were running through my head, I turned away and made my way over to Nudge, who was hanging by her locker.

I waited until I was right in front of her before saying, still somewhat - completely - weirded out, "OK, so either sleep deprivation has seriously jacked up my vision, or I just saw the Igster running down the hall in a firefighter hat - _with a freakin' siren._"

Nudge gave me a _this is what I put up with on a daily-freaking-basis! _before answering, "Nope, you've got perfect vision, my friend."

"So... obvious question: why in God's green earth is Ginger Snap over there rushing down the hall looking like a wannabe stripper?" I demanded, waving in the vague direction of Iggy and Fang. I leant against the locker beside Nudge's, watching as the two boys chatted - rather intensely, too.

Nudge rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Like I know - Iggy never tells me his reasons for _anything. _All I really know is that he picked me up, and he was all frantic. So when he told me he needed to grab something from his house real quick, I didn't mind much - until he came back out in that godforsaken _hat. _Then he said Fang texted him - Igs was ranting about code MGP, or whatever the heck it was - and he said the hat was _necessary. _So, in short, I have no idea."

I wanted to say, _Why couldn't that have been 'in short' at the beginning of the explanation? _but I didn't, because I was too busy wondering if code MGP had anything to do with this morning. Oh, God - did I ruin our friendship? _No..._

I was in the middle of scolding myself - whilst using every profanity I could think of - when Nudge snapped me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

She looked at me, her face concerned. She put a reassuring hand on my arm before asking hesitantly, "So, what's up with you? Did something happen? You know you can always tell me, right?"

I thought about it for a minute - maybe some girl talk would be good for me. I wouldn't use Fang's real name - God knows how Nudge'd react - but I decided I might as well go for it. "Um, well... there's this guy..." I said lamely, looking away from here, slightly embarrassed.

Nudge squealed. Yes. That's right. _She. Squealed. _Dear God...

"ZOMG! WHO? WHO?"

I looked down at my feet, feeling my cheeks heat up - _damn blush. _

She nudged me, still bouncing 'round on her feet, coaxing, "Come on, Max, you shouldn't be embarrassed. I mean, I'm dating Iggy - you can't do much worse than that, right?"

I thought about what I'd say to her; _OK, Nudge, you see, I have this totally creepy, squealtastic tween-y girl crush on my bestest friend in the entire world - who just so happens to be your big brother. It's gotten to the point where I want to freaking rape him in his sleep and claim those sexy-ass abs ALL TO MYSELF. Riiiiight. Tell me that's not embarrassing now, huh?_

Yeah, because I'm _that _stupid.

But Nudge was doing the whole puppy-dog eye thing, so I inhaled sharply and settled on compromising, "Well, OK. Here's the situation - no names, _just _the situation. _Comprende?"_

Nudge nodded - giving herself the effect of a bobblehead - eagerly, and I sighed before starting, "Well, I like this guy. We're friends, right? Well, I like to hang out with him as friends and everything, but lately, I've been feeling all these weird emotions around him and stuff. Like, more-than-friends feelings. So, we were hanging out and we, um, sort of had this 'moment' and it felt just _so right _and I could swear he feels the same way, too. But... it's been all awkward ever since, and we haven't talked about it."

I glanced up at Nudge, who looked about to explode in a volcano of questions and exclamations. _Wonderful analogy, Max. _Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, and I knew she'd break in three...

_Run, Max. Run while you can!_

Two...

_Now's your chance! Go! Don't look back!_

One...

_MOVE IT, MAX, BEFORE SHE BLOWS-_

"ZOMG! I cannot believe this! That is _so _cute! And, well, sad, because of all the awkwardness and stuff, but I think it's still cute, too, because, I mean, if you think about it, you guys - _mmhmmphh._" I sighed in relief as I slapped my hand over her mouth - I swear I could still feel her lips moving!

_Seriously, Nudge? I _just _needed advice._

She smiled sheepishly from under my hand, and I dropped it cautiously to my side.

"Sorry! Back on topic. OK, well, honestly, I think you should go for it - I mean, him. If you said there was something there, well, there must've been something there. I mean, this is the twenty-first century - you don't need to wait for the guy to ask you out! Make a move, girl!"

She was so excited, she was - quite literally - bouncing up and down.

I gave her a weak half smile before I dropped The Bomb - well... one of them. "One problem. He. Is. Taken."

Nudge stopped her bouncing and squealing immediately. She looked at me in shock, her eyes sympathetic. "_What? _No! AH! No fair no fair no fair! LIFE SUCKS! I bet she's a total freaking slut! Is she a slut? I bet she _is. _THAT SLUT! Well, maybe he'll realize he doesn't want her, and wants you - I think it still might be worth talking to him about..."

Although Nudge is a motormouth, she really can give you can when you need it. She was smiling at me, encouraging me to declare my love for this guy - who just so happens to be her brother. And my best friend.

_Fan-freaking-tastic._

But you know what? I am _sick and tired _of playing this little gam with myself - and Fang. I _needed _to know, once and for all, if there was something bigger than friendship between us - and I was determined to find out.

I gave her a grateful smile before engulfing her in a big hug. "Thank you, Nudge. Really."

"Any time," Nudge smiled. _Shortest. Sentence. Ever._

Nudge smiled brightly before grabbing her books and turning to head to class. Before she left, she threw over her shoulder, "I'll see you later, and I want a full report on how it goes! But now, I must find Iggy and make him take that damn hat off before he makes me regret dating his sorry ass!"

I chuckled as she sauntered off to find - kill - Iggy.

But then I took one last, deep breath before heading off to class, because I knew I had to find Fang and confront him.

_Now or never._

I took one last deep breath before heading off to class, and then I would find

* * *

After the longest hour of my life, the bell finally rang, signaling class was over.

Oh, God, this is it. Off to find Fang and confess my love for him. _Oh, God, I'm _

_going to be sick._

I shoved my notebook and pens into my bag before hurrying out the door, determined to find Fang before I lost my nerve.

I continued taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. In through the nose, out through the mouth. OK, I can do this. _I can do this_.

I had just succeeded in calming down as I flashed around a corner, and a glimpse of black hair caught my eye.

_Fang._

I smiled at the thought of finally getting my feelings out there, in the open - finally being truthful with him _and _me.

I felt my stomach start to do back flips as butterflies danced around in my stomach as I turned and bravely walked over to where I'd seen him, head held high.

_I can do this._

I had just turned the corner, ready to do it, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

_No, no, no, NO!_

My heart dropped out of my chest, down, down, down to the ground, shattering at my feet. _Fuck, I don't know how much more of this I can take!_

I stood there like a complete idiot, staring at the sight before me. I was unable to tear my gaze away, despite my breaking heart, from the terrible, horrified, dream-shattering image that was _right there._

I stood still, eyes wide, as Fang held on to his girlfriend. They were _devouring _each other's mouths with hot, feverish kisses. _That mouth that kissed mine this morning... oh, _Fang... _no. No..._

I felt like curling up and dying. Why did I _ever _listen to Nudge? As if Fang would ever have feelings for _me! _I was just a stupid childhood friend. And I'd just set myself up for - _more! _- heartbreak that I _could not _handle. _WHAT WAS I THINKING? _Well, I obviously _wasn't _freakin' thinking!

Seriously! There has _got _to be someone Up There, laughing hysterically at my misfortune. _What did I do wro-ong?_

I felt tears gather in my eyes as I bit my lip, refusing to let them fall. _I will not cry because of him - I. Can't._

After staring at _them _for what seemed like a lifetime, I snapped out of it and ran away quickly. I needed to be far, far away. Anywhere but _there._

I didn't pay attention to where I went as I ran down the hall, fleeing as fast as I could as I swiped angrily at the tears on my cheeks.

I was halfway down the main hallway when I ran into someone, knocking us both over in the process.

I fell onto his chest, knocking the wind from him as my full body weight came crashing down. _Way to make me feel fat._

I saw his face as I lifted myself up, and recognition flashed through me as I scrambled to my feet, offering a hand. He accepted gratefully, and I pulled him to a stand.

"God, Sam! Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going... Sorry, I am _such _a _klutz!_" I said, rushing the words as I bent to pick up his books I'd knocked out of his grip.

"It's OK, Max," he chuckled, winking. "I love running into you." It was horribly cheesy, but after the day I'd had - it was still early! - I was past caring, and I felt the slightest bit better.

As I handed his books back, Sam caught sight of my tear streaked face. Before I could turn away, he cupped my cheeks, making me meet his eyes. He was concerned and serious - and another look I couldn't place.

"Max, what's wrong?"

I forced a smile. "Nothing. Just being a stupid _girl._"

I let out a humorless laugh, and his expression hardened. "Seriously, Max. You sure you're OK?"

"Couldn't be better." I hesitated when he gave me a look that said _don't-give-me-that-crap, _but played it off with a silly shove. "Seriously, I am _fine._"

Sam shot me a skeptical look before dropping it. I turned to leave, giving him a small wave goodbye when he said, "Max, wait!"

I turned around to see what he wanted, but he was looking at his feet nervously. Why was he nervous?

"Yeah...?"

Sam stole a glance at me before taking a deep breath and saying, "Um. Well. I-I was wondering if maybe you could... uh, um..."

He seemed to be having trouble spitting out what he wanted to say, which _was _slightly cute, but also irked me somewhat.

"Yeah, Sam?" I urged, trying to get this show on the road - I _did _have a class to get to.

Sam looked at me before staring at the ceiling tiles - oh, jeez.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me this weekend," he rushed, just trying to get it over with, his face hopeful.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped - unattractively, may I add - as I tried to process what he'd just said. Did he seriously ask me out? I didn't know what to say, really. Part of me was yelling _YES, _while the other part wanted to curl in a ball and wail about Fang.

Sam seemed to pick up on my hesitation, because his face fell a bit before he added quickly, "We could make it a double date if you wanted everything less... awkward. You can invite a friend and have them bring a date."

I stood there, with Sam awaiting my answer as I thought about hit. Sam was pretty handsome, and he had some nice muscles himself - nowhere near as droolworthy as Fang's, but decent.

_Eh, what the heck!_

I gave him a small smile. "OK, sounds great."

Sam grinned. "Great! So, I'll pick you up at six-ish Friday night. We can go to the Putt 'n' Play mini golf and eat pizza there. Sound cool?"

"Yep. It sounds awesome. I'll see you Friday night!"

Sam nodded, smiling, and I turned and walked in the opposite direction, pondering who to ask to join us. My first thought was Nudge and Iggy, 'cause they'd definitely make things less awkward, and Nudge would have no problem being my safety call, lest my date go downhill. Seemed logical enough.

But then a far, far better idea struck me.

_Payback's a bitch._

I laughed manically - in my head, of course - and had an urge to rub my hands together like a supervillain as I strolled over to Fang's locker, "innocently".

_This oughtta be fun._

* * *

**And I think you know what I was implying there... hehe...**

**Sorry, But I might update a little later than normal... I have a really busy month ahead of me. :D But I will try my very best. I have also had people ask when I normally update... well i try to update once every week normally exactly a week after the last update.. but sometimes I am a tad late. :)**

**Please please review! Reviews make the world go round... you don't want to be the reason the world stops spinning do you? Nope didn't think so, so review Por Favor. Lets see if we can get to 180 reviews! I think we can my fellow FF addicts :)**

**Thanks again to my wonderful Beta ISUCKATUSERNAMES for being the worlds best beta in the history of betas!**

**Also feel free to check out my other story :) Truc Confessions Of Star Crossed Lovers.. also a Maximum Ride FF.**

**AND Check out "What's Friday" by TheAwesomesaucenessOfDa because i am beta-ing for her :D **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Kenzi... (Just to lazy to write out my username) Haha... Over and out.**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hello! Good News! I didn't die! Happy? I know you are all relieved. Even better news? LUNICNDA IS OK! I repeat, LUCINDA IS OK! Thank god right? The fires near me have been controlled and my house is fine. I would have updated sooner but… I was having too much fun playing catch up with Sam… so I stayed with him a few more days than needed. Thanks you all for being so sweet and caring. Made me feel a whole lot better.**

**Things I would like to address (You don't have to read but it may want to *hint *)**

**Simplywonderful88- Lol I love it. "I refuse to say her name." I can totally see you like spitting out that part lol. Too funny. And of course what kind of story would this be if I intended on just making it a Fissa and Sax story.. A horrible one obviously. Lol.**

**Night Wolf- Lol exactly. Does she not understand that poor child would be mocked and ridiculed for the rest if his life? This is why my father threatened to write my sister and I out of the will if we named his grandchild that. Lol.**

**Tina1998- Lol gees. When someone wants something you sure make it happen. Thanks for all the compliments and your reviews make me smile. **

**Maxrideanime989- Um. ? I'm not really sure why it would be under two different authors because "True Confessions Of Star Crossed Lovers" and this one are both by me, so yes I meant to put that author's note up on both.. so all my readers would know why I was updating. Lol. **

**Lol That's that. **

**One last thing, If you also read my other story "True Confessions of Star Crossed Lovers" *Hint hint..go read.. lol subliminal messaging* I know I said I would update around May 10****th**** but… I have had a lot of things going on.. and I will be out of town all weekend… and the fact that my birthday is that day… I have a feeling I may not get it done by then… sooo lol..sorry.. I will try.. but it's not looking good.. I haven't even really started..soooo… pass it on to your friends and please don't come and flog me. **

**Ok on with the story (sorry… really short… but hey better than nothing right?)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing MR. Lol wouldn't that be an awesome birthday present though? Ha. **

Ch 16.

Fang's POV

I was nearly ready to fall down onto my knees and shout _HALLE-FREAKING-LUJAH _when the bell rang, dismissing us from our second period. _Thank God. _AP Lit with Mrs. Zeacher was pure _torture. _I could feel my brain cells _dying _- almost _literally. _It was _such _a relief to be freed; I was _this close _from actually yelling. But, you know, I'm too macho and all.

Swiftly, I snatched up my notebooks and stuffed them hurriedly into my backpack before slinging it over my shoulder. Shoulder, not shoulder_s. _

Once I made it out the door, I started searching for Max immediately. I really, really wanted - no, _needed _- to talk to her. Like, desperately needed to. The stupid elephant in the room couldn't've been more obvious if it was shoving it's tusk up my nostril and it's trunk up my ass. I honestly didn't know how much more I could take. I had to talk to her about what'd happened this morning. I had to tell her how I felt.

How did I feel? What did I need to tell her? Well, I needed to tell that that I, well... that I loved her. I guessed I always had - and most definitely always will. And maybe if I was lucky, she'd feel the same way. _Hopefully. Hopefullyhopefullyhopefully._

As I walked over to my locker, I went over the list of things I'd have to do in my head. _Talk to Max. _Easy. _Confess my total and undying love to her. _Not so easy, but doable. _Break up with Lissa. _Could possibly result in the loss of my ability to reproduce, but definitely worth it. _Live happily ever after._

Yeah, that one was definitely easy.

I kept running over the list in my head as I shoved my notebooks into my locker, swapping them for the binders I'd need for the next few classed. I tossed the last notebook into my backpack, slamming my locker shut. After zipping my bag up, I flicked the lock shut and twisted the knob. As I turned to walk off, I was slammed against my locker - what's with people slamming me into lockers nowadays, anyway? - and my mouth opened in shock.

Furious, I spun around to see who the hell was brave enough to do such a thing - and what the fuck, exactly, their problem was - but just as I opened my mouth to demand who it was, sticky, wet, goo-coated lips crashed onto mine, as if they were _eating _my mouth.

I tried my best not to gag as Lissa freaking _molested _my mouth. I didn't respond, hoping that she'd just... just _stop _her attack. _White flag! White flag! _Sorry, chick, my mouth is under border patrol and your nasty tongue don't have no green card. _Access denied._

I tried to push her away, not wanted to hurt her. Much. Or, at all, I guess, since I'm a gentleman and all. But Lissa wasn't having any of that. Her bone-skinny arms circled me in a vice-like grip, as her tongue continued to dart in and out of my mouth.

Now, Lissa mightn't be the strongest person in the world - in fact, she's quite wimpy - but she was a spoilt brat, and sure knew how to get what she wanted. I tried like hell to wiggle my way out of her grasp, but it was all to no avail. She had me pinned to my locker, her chest smashed to mine.

_Freaking hell. Fang, remember all that 'just say no' stuff back in middle school? Yeah, maybe you ought to have thought of that when she asked you out!_

As she continued to sexually assault my innocent mouth - um, somewhat innocent - I couldn't help but think of how _wrong _this whole thing was. How could I have ever actually _liked _it? Her kisses were sloppy. Harsh. Sticky. Messy. And, most importantly, _meaningless. _I felt _nothing _as she kissed me. Not the slightest thing.

No fireworks like they talk about in books.

No electric shocks or tingles that my mom spoke of.

No hint of any weakness at the knees.

Unless she refused to detach her mouth from mine, killing my oxygen supply, I couldn't see any chance of lightheadedness, either.

And I most definitely didn't want her at my side all the time - in fact, I found myself wishing her away more often than not.

There wasn't even the _slightest _spark between us. I couldn't even remember one when we started going out; all I could remember thinking is, _She's hot, _or, _Great body, _or, _Pretty hair, _or, _Maybe she'll help me feel better about Max..._

Because that was the thing, I couldn't help but think. _She's absolutely nothing - _nothing - _compared to Max._

Max's lips were soft, moist, and had me yearning for more. When we touched, tingles shot up my arm and my blood seemed to sizzle. I missed her all the time, and, when we kissed, it was the most _amazing _thing in the world. I felt so... so _warm, _all over my body, heating me from the inside out when Max and I were together. It was nothing like anything I'd ever felt before; new and exciting and completely terrifying. She made me feel a whole load of feelings that I'd never knew existed, or were possible.

I loved the way her lips moved with mine, and how, when I held her close to me, she fit absolutely perfectly into my side - as if we were made for each other. I loved everything about her.

Subconsciously, my arms circled Lissa's waist, pulling her closer to me as my mind wandered to Max, and that freak-out-worthy kiss we had shared this morning. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to kiss her and experience that all, over and over again. Wanting more, my mind still in a daze, I pulled her close, deepening the kiss. My mind was pulling tricks on me, making me believe that this was _Max _in my arms. Only when I felt Lissa's body try - unskillfully, might I add - to grind against me did I realize that I was daydreaming.

Quickly, my eyes snapped open and I broke away from her, resisting the urge to wipe her spit from my mouth - that'd be just plain mean. I backed myself up against the lockers, trying to put as much distance between us as possible... but it wasn't much.

She seemed confused for a moment as I glared at the tiles on the floor. I took a deep breath before tuning to face her, opening my mouth to speak. As I did, she cut me off by capturing my lips - _yet again. _She gripped my face forcefully, leaving me unable to break it off.

After a lot of effort on my part, I managed to turn my heard to the side, right before she attempted to kiss me again.

She 'pouted' - or maybe she was constipated? - and she slid her arms up around my neck, as if trying to seduce me. _Sorry, that ain't going to work. Once you've had the best, you never settle for anything less - _Max, of course, being the best.

"Lissa," I said calmly, whilst on the inside I was freaking out, "We need to talk." How do I do this? I didn't know what to do. I knew I _had _to break up with her, though, because I wasn't being fair to either of us. Why string her along when I knew full well that I'd never love her as much as I did Max?

"Why? I can think of much more effective-" yeah, because I so _want _to get you pregnant; that's not effective, that's _screwed up _"-and _pleasurable_-" totally, considering I just _love _getting lipstick all over my face "-ways of spending our time."

I shook my head, moving to shift her arms from me. "No, Lissa. Stop. _Lissa. _Stop. This is serious."

Her head snapped up from the crook of my neck to look me straight in the eye. She then fisted my shirt and yanked me forward, eyes blazing. "This doesn't have anything to do with that _stupid _slut-friend of yours, does it? She's totally trying to get your cock! That's all she wants you for!" _Another reason why I should dump her: she's a selfish, self-conceited all-out _bitch.

I glared down at her. "Lissa," I managed between clenched teeth, doing my best not to loose my cool. "I would seriously watch what I say if I were you. You have _no _right _at all _to talk about Max like that. She's never, ever done anything to you, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. _She's my best friend. _And, in all honesty, Lissa, you are definitely ten times the slut that Max ever could be. So watch what you say, OK?"

She stared at me in shock - possibly 'cause that was the most I'd ever spoken to her at once, or possibly because of the murderous glares I was trying - and failing - not to send to her, or maybe even because I had just called her a slut.

"Did you just call me-"

"A slut?" I finished for her. "Yeah, totally." I crossed my arms over my chest as she gaped - totally unattractively, might I add - and slowly turned a hideous shade of red.

As we stood in a staring match, my mind ran over all the different possibilities of what, exactly, her reaction could be. There was the screaming, the throwing of things, the physical abuse - toward me _and _Max - the screeching, crying, wailing, and, the worst reaction possible, the kneeing-in-the-groin stint. I could definitely see her do that. _Oh, please God, no. Anything but _that.

My hands came up to rub my face as I sucked in another deep breath. I decided to take this opportunity to get this over with...

With my palms over my eyes, I said in a muffled, tired voice, "Lissa, I'm sorry. But I think it'd be best if we br-"

I never got to finish the sentence.

Why?

Because the one, the only _Maximum Ride _herself sauntered up and said cheerfully, "Hey, guys. Wait, I hope I wasn't interrupting something! Was I?"

I groaned inwardly as my hands dropped. _Perfect timing, Max. _

_Fucking hell..._

"No," I said shortly, but I doubt I masked the annoyance that laced my words. I knew perfectly well that both girls picked up on it. I looked between them, catching the glares of pure and undulated hate that Lissa sent Max's way. Max, however, barely acknowledged it, the same fake smile plastered on her lips.

"OK. Well, I was wondering if you guys had plans for Friday night! If you don't, I'd absolutely _love _it if you two could join us on a double date!" she told us. I couldn't help but notice something flash through her eyes as she did. It reminded me of something I'd een a few times before. And, if memory serves correctly, I'm well and truly fucked. That look can mean one thing and one thing only; _revenge._

Wait. Screw the revenge - did she just say _double date? _My eyes widened at the realization, and I tried not to let the fact that my heart was breaking oh-so-melodramatically inside my chest show on my face. But... did that kiss mean nothing to her? Did she seriously feel _nothing _more than friendship?

And... _she has a date? _Who the hell is that son of a bitch?

My mental rant was cut short as Lissa smiled bright at Max. "Oh my God! Yeah, we'd totally _love _to!" she gushed, acting like Max was her best friend. When, in reality, not five minutes ago, she hated Max's guts. I had to hold back a snort as I shook my head inwardly. _Two-faced-freaking-bitch. _Funny how she has no problem with Max now she has a date...

"Great!" Max enthused, somewhat flatly.

"So," Lissa said, leaning forward. "Who's your date, Max?" This time, I couldn't help but roll my eyes; she was so goddamn nosy. Although I usually loathe this quality, now I found myself thankful of it. I was _dying _to know who's body I'd be dumping in a deserted alley late that night.

Or, um, dining with on Friday night.

Either one would do.

She caught my gaze, our eyes locking briefly as I tried and tried and _tried _to show her, through my eyes, all the feelings I'd had for her, built up inside me. She blushed slightly before averting her eyes, letting her bangs fall into her eyes like she always did when she felt self-conscious. It was a look I'd become accustom to, and secretly loved.

"Um, Sam Allan," she said quietly.

I growled deep in my chest, low enough to barely be heard. Lissa didn't notice it, because she was too busy gushing about how 'lucky' Max was. And how 'hot' Sam was. Max, however, heard the noise. She gave me a sideways glance, questions in her eyes, but I just shook my head at her slightly. I was_ not _having this conversation with her now.

I resisted the urge to punch the lockers as Lissa droned on about how lucky she was. I almost snapped when she told Max about how Sam was 'good in the sack'. I seriously almost lost it.

I should've known he'd make a move on her! As soon as I saw him flirting with Max, I should't set him straight. But _no, _I was too wrapped up in my own life to do anything about it. And now, I guess, I'm paying for it.

_Fucking karma._

I was about to voice my opinion and say that I didn't really think this would be a good idea - you know, since minutes ago I was about to break up with this bitch I'd had to call my girlfriend, and announce my love for my best friend since kindergarten - but I was cutt off by the bell. _Jesus Christ, could this get any cheesier?_

"Well, I gotta go. See you two later! I'll text you about Friday night. Details, you know." Max smiled at me, but I could tell it was only halfhearted, before walking off to her next class.

"I've gotta go, too! Bye, babe, I'll see you later," Lissa purred, her voice disgustingly husky, before she strutted off to class, her hips swinging a little _too _much.

I groaned aloud before turning around and smacking my head into the lockers. Repeatedly.

"Why - the - fuck - does - this - always - happen - to - me?"

As if my day could get any worse, the final bell rang, signaling that I was late. Great. Just _great. _I'm late, _again. _Looks like I'll have _another _lunch detention. Oh, joy...

I must have really fucked up somewhere in life, because, well, the universe _definitely _hated me.

* * *

**Lol you guys are so cute.. you actually thought Fang WANTED to be with Lissa. *sigh* You funny funny people. WHAT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM? Of course I am not pro-Fissa and or Sax. Thats just wrong on so many levels. Haha in this story miscommunication plays a BIG roll into what happens with Max and Fang. Duh. Lol. So next chapter will be the double date. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. I can see so many things going wrong. Can't you.**

**Anything you wanna see let me know. I'll see if I can work it in. I will probably update again around 15th of May give or take. :)**

**Now lets see how many reviews this chapter can get shall we? I am thinking 215. Sound ok?**

**Once again I would like to thank my wonderfully talented beta Isuckatusernames. Please check out her stories if you have not already done so. (So like one person? lol)**

**While I am on a roll also please check out the stories by SailByTheStars. She rocks. :)**

**Stories by the lovely and talented:**

**Vivalakatee. (I am currently betaing for her :D)**

**TheawesomesuacenessofDa. (Also betaing for her :D)**

**So hope on that.**

**~Kenzi (BGC14) over and out!**


	20. Chapter 17

**I'm backkk. Did ya miss me? Thought so. :) Yea 223 reviews! You rock.**

**Maya- I'm sorry i don't update soon enough... I try.. promise.. but I never have time. I hope it doesn't steer you away from this story. :( But... If you want something else to read you could always check out my _other_ story. *Wink Wink*. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Night Wolf- Yes, he seriously said that to me. But I am glad to know that my mother isn't the only crazy one. :) Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**TinaLi1998- Yes good job. I had to do that too.. but that seems for ever ago, but pretty soon Ima have to take it for real. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Smileykiley- Please don't die! Look here is another update. :)**

**Anna- Lol I can't even.. that was too funny. I loved your stutter and your bell discribtion. :)**

**Sorry this was a tad late but hey at least I updated. I was rethinking the story line but I got an idea I like. This chapter is a tad short and a filler but its all humor (God I love my Iggy :D)**

**Big thanks to SailByTheStars for getting me out of my writers block funk and Da! I dedicate this to you both! :)**

**Disclamier- Me no own. Comprende? Si? Bueno.**

Ch 17

Fang's POV

After beating my head against my locker enough times to cause brain damage, I grabbed my books and dragged my feet to my next class. I was late anyway, so what was a few minutes?

There have you the twisted logic of a teenage boy.

When I finally arrived, I zoned out immediately as Mrs. Crain chewed me out for being late to her class for the umpteenth time. But, honestly, I couldn't've cared less about being late to her pointless joke of a class, especially when I had bigger problems at the time. Like, gee, I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm in love with my best friend who doesn't return the feelings, I hate my current girlfriend and I'm pretty sure all she wants is what's in my pants, and, oh yeah, I'm being forced to go on a double date with a girl I loathe and watch the girl I love swoon at some jackass of a guy. Like it wasn't enough to be reminded constantly that I couldn't have Max - now Whoever The Hell Is Up There is shoving it in my face and most likely laughing at me!

Needless to say, I received two days of lunch detention for my tardiness and, when she realized I wasn't listening, she added three days on top of that. But, honestly, she was doing me a favor - that's a whole week of lunch without Lissa. Maybe now I can actually _eat _without having someone clinging to my arm, or sticking her tongue down my innocent throat. This might just be a pleasant change.

The rest of the day zoomed past me in a blur, and all I could think about was that stupid wiener holding Max. Making her laugh. Holding her hand. Kissing her. Maybe more... God, it was like the Dylan situation all over again. I couldn't get the stupid images out of my head. I had no idea how I was going to restrain myself Friday night if I could hardly keep my cool thinking about them together. It left me in a sour mood the rest of the day, and I guess people could sense my Pissed Off vibes, because they steered clear.

When the final bell rang, I exited the classroom and practically ran all the way to my locker. The sooner I was out of here and gone, the better. I chucked my books into my locker, scaring the freshman a few meters down, and I caught the sight of Iggy skipping down the corridor gleefully as I turned. I rolled my eyes as he clicked his heels together, all the while humming, _Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead _from the _Wizard of Oz. _When

"Ding dong, the bitch is dead. Which ugly bitch? The slutty bitch! Ding dong, the wicked bitch is _de-ead_!" he sang cheerfully, tottering towards me and linking our arms. "So, how does it feel to send a house crushing down on the wicked bitch? Now the munckins of Westfall High School are free at last, and _you, _dear sir, are free to go after that hottie with the cute dog named Total! I want to know everything, Fanglette! How'd it go? Did she scream? Did she hit you... _there_? Stomp on your foot with her hooker boots? Did she cry? Oh, boy, I hope she cried. Did you get it on camera?" Iggy rested his head on my shoulder. "Dang, I wish I was there."

I stared at him flatly for a minute, before he prompted cheerily, "Well?"

"You need to cut down on your Nudge-time," I said, shoving him off me.

"Yeah, whatever. I get it. I'm spending way too much time with your sister. Great. Now, let's get to more important matters. What happened? Did you talk to Max? Did you ask her out? _Did she say yes_? Did you kiss? Did you two realize your undying love for each other? Are you gonna toddle off to Vegas and elope? Did she jump your bones and make hot, passionate love in the janitor's closet, like in those porn movies?" _How the fuck does he know what happens in 'those porn movies'? _"Are you gonna have cute blonde-haired emo babies running around? _Am I going to be an uncle_?" he finished, his voice going up a few octaves as he gripped my shoulders, wanting answers.

"Again - you sound like Nudge." Iggy's eyes narrowed, obviously wanting me to cut the crap and tell him what the heck had happened. I sighed and lifted my gaze to the ceiling. _What had I done to deserve this_? Reluctantly, I complied: "No. None of that happened."

"What? Why not?"

"We were interrupted."

"_By who_?" he demanded, poking me.

"Max. Damn girl has _impeccable _timing." I ran a hand through my hair in agitation, annoyed just from _remembering _what had happened. "She cut me off right before I broke it off with Lissa, then asked us to go on a double date with her and _Sam. _So now I get to spend Friday night with a Bitch and a Wiener and the Girl I'm In Love With."

Iggy winced in sympathy. "Man, I'm sorry. That blows big time. But there's still some hope, right? Max could realize Sam is a mega douche and that it's you that she really wants. Or, we could always go with the more... _diabolical _route and sabotage the date. I vote for option _dos _- more fun, I reckon - but that could just be me."

Iggy's words registered, and I smirked, an idea forming in my head. "You know what, Iggy? You just gave me an awesome idea. But I'm gonna need some help." I seriously had to resist the urge to rub my hands together, throw my head back and cackle. But that is _so _not how I roll, so I refrained.

"Oh, God, what have I gotten myself into?" **(Am I the only one that wants Fang to say "that's what I said last night when I was doing your mom!"?) **Iggy asked, looking up at the sky.

I smirked again as I leant in closely, all the while whispering my plan to wreak havoc on Max's - and, technically, _my _- date. I drew back once I was finished, waiting to see his reaction.

Iggy stood there for a few beats, staring at me blankly. But then a huge, exhilarated grin lit his face as he said bossily, "I'm going to need a disguise, and we have _got _to get some secret code names."

"So, you in?"

"Hell yeah, man! It sure beats locking myself in my basement and playing World of Warcraft all night! Or, hey, I have to check in on my Dungeons & Dragons thing, too! Damn. I had so much planned this Friday! Dude, for that, I am _so _choosing your codename!"

"OK, sure, Iggy. Whatever."

"OK then. Now, we need a _few _code names, just to confuse our opposition. I suggest four each. Yours shall be... Corporeal Snuggle-Bunny-Fluffykins, Sir Talk-a-Lot, Lieutenant Colonel I-Screw-Ur-Mom, and Chief I-Luv-Max. Copy, Lieutenant I-Screw-Ur-Mom? Over."

"Iggy," I said, "We're in the hallway. We don't have any walkie-talkies."

"I repeat, over, Sir Talk-a-Lot! Wait, no, not over! Not over! My names shall be... Major Pain-In-Ur-Ass, Professor Einstein _Junior, _Mister My-Abs-Are-Bigger-Than-Yours, and Sergeant Bite Me! Over!"

I grimaced. "Sure, Iggy. Whatever."

Iggy huffed. "Fine. OK, ignoring your horrifying lack of enthusiasm, I just have to say - sabotage beings in T minus, uh, however long it is 'til Friday night in military time."

"I thought you took JROTC last year! Shouldn't _you _know that?"

"Yeah, but they kicked me out. The teacher said I wasn't _serious _enough, and the students said I wasn't _man _enough for the class, or some crap like that. Psh. I'm plenty man, they just couldn't handle so _much _man!"

I shook my head and shoved him lightly, but, Iggy being, well, _Iggy, _he lost his balance and fell back against the lockers with a loud 'bang'. He shrieked in pain, clutching his butt.

"FUCK! OW! What the hell, Fang? I think I have a Canada-sized bruise on my ass because of you! What the heck was that for! You _know _how fragile I am! Like porcelain!" he wailed, struggling to get up, his hands still fastened on the 'tender' area.

"_Real _manly, Ig," I said, making him scowl at me.

"Oh, shut up." Iggy regained his composure before stalking off towards his locker. If he had longer hair, I'd bet he would've done the hair-flip I'd seen Lissa do when she was pissed.

Before he was out of earshot, Iggy said loudly, "See, _this _is what I get for helping a friend. You agree to help him win the freaking love of his life who happens to be pregnant with his love-child, and he pushes you into a bunch of lockers! Society today, jeez. What is the world coming to?"

I rolled my eyes at his antics as I slung my bag over my shoulder and sauntered off towards my car, keeping my head low to avoid Lissa. As I walked, I hoped to God that our plan would work - if not, I might've lost my chance to be with Max. And, honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to cope knowing that.

As I backed out of my parking space, I glanced up through the windshield and mumbled, almost prayed, "If there seriously is someone Up There, I'm begging them - _you _- to give me a fucking break and let me have the girl of my dreams before it's too damn late."

* * *

***sigh* Don't you just LOVE Iggy? He sure knows how to lighten the mood, huh?**

**So MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA the boys have an evil plan to ruin the date... this should be fun. :)**

**So.. lets see if we can get 255 reviews this time. :) Please. :)**

**And hey while you're at it why don't cha check out my other story True Confessions of Star Cross Lovers. Tell me which one you like better. :)**

**Big Aussie worthy Thanks to Kay my wonderful beta. :) Ready kids? All together now.. "THANKS KAY FOR YOUR AWESOMENESS!" Good kiddies.**

**Well toodle loo. **

**~Kenzi (BGC14) Over and out.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Okay, here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long! I was uninspired, but the magical dancing hairbrushes on my wall gave me the inspiration that I needed to get on a roll. And Da. Without Da, this chapter would not be possible. I looooove her. She's seriously awesome. But Kay is awesome too. I think I might love them both. Even though I've never met them in real life, we've become so close, ya know? But I don't think I'm a lesbian, because of Sam...i really don't know...**

**So, any of you guys ever tried this white powder-y stuff? I got it from this grandma last week (she got busted for drug possession, though. She looked so innocent! Why would she have drugs? I didn't see any when I was talking to her!), and god, it might be the best thing on the planet. Except for whipped cream. I'll eat whipped cream off of **_**anything**_**. It's just so freaking **_**good**_**!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm pretty sure that I think I might be pregnant. It's a lovechild with my secret husband - yeah, we went as far as to run off to Vegas - Sam. God, that boy is so damn good in bed. The only thing holding us back from our undying love is his girlfriend.  
Okay, so enough about me. Happy reading, bitches! :)**

**Sam's Note thingy: Ok Da, you are on crack if you think I was going to let this be posted without somehow counter acting it. Well, I already thought you were on crack. Um, ok hi people of Fanfiction.. I'm Sam.. Kenzi's friend… Sex God.. ladies man.. you know what ever you wanna call me. I just want to let you know that crap up there was not written by Kenzi, obviously. So here's pretty much what happened, Kenzi made a bet with Da and lost, Da wanted to write Kenzi's next two A/N's but Kenzi isn't allowed to see them, delete them, or change them.. well loop hole, ME! NA na na boo boo Da. :p So yep… all that crap up there is lies and last time I checked I wasn't married so yep. And Da? Was that like suppoed to be a fat joke on Kenzi? Calling her prego? KENZI! DA JUST CALLED YOU FAT! **

**Her response- *shrugs, shoves a doughnut in her mouth* Story of my life.. *Walks away.***

**That was mean Da. So you see guys, I am thinking she went crazy over board on this in spite of me because she is creepy and somehow got a picture of me, against my will might I add, and she knows I am a sexy beast and just won't admit it. And somehow someone named Kay has it too, but you see Da, she was big enough to admit it, apparently I could pass as Fang's long lost brother if my hair was a little darker.. whatever that means… Kenzi, I think these relationships with these "friends" you have made over the inter web is unhealthy, they are crazy.**

**Ok well.. off to the story… (KENZI ACTUALLY LET ME START READING THEM!)**

**Disclaimer: Um is this really needed? Ok Kenzi doesn't own.**

Ch. 18

**MAX**

I sent both Lissa and Fang a text, letting them know the plans for our date Friday night. I told them we would all meet up at Putt'n'Play for a round of mini golf and then grab some pizza right afterwards.

I couldn't help but notice that Lissa had been acting more civil towards me, even when Fang _wasn't _around. All week she had constantly complimented my hair and shoes. She even went so far as to compliment _my clothes_. Yeah. _That's _how different she was acting. It was as if we were suddenly best friends. I felt the urge to roll my eyes at how two faced she really was, and got the vibe that Fang did, too.

He'd been acting weird all week. He was in a bad mood and something seemed to be bothering him. Every time someone mentioned Sam, he would tense up, fists clenched at his sides. If I didn't know him any better, I would say Fang was jealous... but that was just wishful thinking.

I hadn't really seen much of Fang during the week. He was constantly slipping away with Iggy, talking in hushed tones. I didn't have the best feeling about it, whatever it was.

Nudge had insisted she come over to help me look fabulous for Sam. Before I'd even had time to dump my backpack that Friday afternoon, she'd jumped me, blindfolded me, and guided me to my room. She set me down in a chair with nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs.

And swear.

Profusely.

After what seemed like hours of Nudge plucking, spraying, curling, poking, and tugging, she was finally done, and did she _finally _take that godawful blindfold off. With a satisfied sigh, she slowly turned the chair I was sitting in toward the mirror. I gasped as I took in the image of the girl reflected in the mirror. There was no way in this world that she was _me_; she was _gorgeous._ Her hair was curled in loose ringlets, hugging her face, her outfit was simple and comfy yet flirty and stylish, dark wash skinny jeans and a flow-y royal blue tank top. Her makeup was just enough to notice but not overpowering - a smoky-eye look, making her milky brown eyes stand out. There's no way that even Nudge could have pulling something like _this_ off... right?

I started at the refection in the mirror, raising an arm and lowering it, watching in awe as the girl in the mirror did the same. The girl was me... and I was... I was... damn, I was _beautiful._

Nudge leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms as I continued to stare at the reflection in disbelief, gently touching my face and watching my refection do the same.

"Just admit it, I did _good_. I could totally be one of those celebrity stylists; I mean, seriously, I am _that good._"

"I look - I mean, I - wow. Nudge, you really outdid yourself," I mumbled.

"You look hot, babe. Sam isn't going to know what hit him. He's gonna think he won the lottery when he sees you!"

I smiled at her, biting my tongue to prevent myself from saying what I really wanted to; that I wish it were _Fang_ I was dressing to impress, that it was him that would be feeling like he was the luckiest man alive, that it was him who didn't know what hit him. I wanted it to be _him _that I was spending so much effort on, but I knew it was a waste of time. There was no reason to get my hopes up, so I fought to keep my mouth shut as I grinned and beared it.

"OK, well, I better get going. It's almost seven now. Wish me luck." I gave her a quick hug before grabbing my cell phone, some cash, and my car keys and heading out.

I climbed into my car and started it up, before backing out. I waved one last time at Nudge, and took a deep breath.

_I really hope tonight isn't a complete disaster. Please, let's not have another Dylan incident._

**FANG**

I spent the rest of the week trying to avoid Max. And Lissa, for that matter. I knew if I spent too much time around Max, she'd take notice of my sour mood and question me. And, honestly, I can't lie to Max; she'd have our plan out of me before I could count to ten.

It took all my willpower - and Iggy subtly restraining me - to stop me from ringing Sam's neck every time he passed me in the halls.

Iggy came home with me right after school to show me the blueprints. Yeah. He seriously made blueprints of _Mission Impossible: Completely Sabotage Max and Dickweed's Date So Max Falls Completely In Love With Mr. Emotionless & Make Hot & Passionate Love to Him, Giving All Credit to the Ruler of the Universe, Iggy._

Obviously, Ig came up with the name. I suggested we change it, but since he was 'in charge' of this 'delicate operation', he got to choose everything. Including my current codename: _Corporeal Snuggle-Bunny-Fluffykins._

As horrible as the names were, I had to say, the plans were pretty dang good. And, well, plain evil. Once it was finished Sam would be running away with his tail, or nonexistent manhood, between his legs, wishing he'd never considered asking _my Max _out on a date.

There was just one_ small_ factor we may have overlooked in our 'flawless planning_'. Nudge_. I hadn't considered the fact that my makeup-wizard/diva of a sister would offer - psh, as if; more like _demand_ - to get Max ready for her date.

Let's face it - we were screwed. After Nudge got her well manicured hands on Max, she would look drop-dead gorgeous. Not that she didn't already, but Nudge had the envied - not by me, of course - power to make her look even _better._

I felt a tug at my heart as I thought about Max, Max wanting to look beautiful to me, Max spending extra time getting ready for me, Max... Max being with me.

I shook my head, clearing away all absurd thoughts of Max and I dating as I finished getting ready - basically just running my hands through my hair - as Iggy finished downloading the walky-talky Apps onto our phones, so we could communicate more 'effectively' tonight.

After going through the plan one last time I was ready to go. I grabbed my keys and hopped in my car, pulling out and driving down the street, Iggy at a safe distance behind.

About six minutes into driving, Iggy decided to test out the walky-talky App by humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme song loudly, his voice filling my car with his melodramatic off-key humming.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and knowing he could see me from his car. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and held down the walky-talky button before speaking into it, "Iggy, knock it off."

I released the button as it made a beep-beep sound, waiting for his reply.

"Gah! No! You just _blew_ my cover, dude! We have code names for a _reason, _Corporeal Snuggle-Bunny-Fluffykins!Over."

"Fine, knock it off _Major Pain-In-Ur-Ass_, or I'll _make_ you. Happy?" I said irritably.

"Thank you _Lieutenant I-Screw-Ur-Mom_. But, seriously, you're no fun. We're on a freaking secret mission for God's sake, the least you could do is have a little bit of a good time. Over."

"Iggy, Knock. It. Off."

"_Ahem_! You mean _Sergeant Bit_-"

"Iggy!" I hissed, already tired of his crap.

"OK, OK, jeez. Something bit you in the ass, _Sir Talk-A-Lot_," he mumbled into the speakers, just clear enough for me to hear him, rushing to add, "Over," afterwards.

"Can we just get on with the plan, please?" I asked, slightly annoyed with him as I pulled into the parking lot of Putt'n'Play, spotting Max stepping out of her car. She was _beautiful._

"OK, I spot _the Sparrow_. I repeat, _the Sparrow_ is in _the Nest._ Copy?" Iggy's voice said through the speakers.

"Yes, _Professor Einstein Junior_. I can see her, thank you very much." I said, before stepping out of the car. "OK, I'm going in. Cover me."

Oh, God, I couldn't help but feel like we were on one of those cliché undercover cop shows. Or maybe just in the middle of some really bad, really cheesy teenage romance novel. Psh.

"Rodger, over. Good luck."

With that, I slammed my door shut and shoved my phone into my pocket as I approached Max in all her beauty. I had just crossed the parking lot, steps away from Max, when I heard a low wolf whistle. Max's head snapped up as well as mine, to the direction of the piercing sound. _Sam._

God, I hate him. **(Beta A/N: Lol... I find it funny that Sam is your best friend's name, Kenzi. Also, I'm imagining you shouting at your Sam, the guy who asked me a whole load of fudged up questions, that he's a douche. After all, those questions were pretty... **_**inappropriate. **_**Then again, my questions were weird too... Hehe...)**

He smiled a slyly, taking in her appearance and practically undressing her with his eyes. It was enough to make me want to punch his lights out right then and there, but that would blow our entire plan. And, really, where's the fun in that?

I bit my tongue, drawing blood, and tried to keep my cool while Sam approached Max, who was now a bright shade of scarlet. I watched in disgust as he grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss it, causing her cheeks to redden even more. What a wiener.

I was about to comment on his tool-ish ways when I felt two steel-taloned hands grab me by the waist.

I tensed as she started kissing down my neck from behind, purring in my ear, "Hey, baby."

I nodded stiffly in response before suggesting we head inside and get started, desperate to escape her claws. Everyone agreed and we headed in, paid for a round of 18 holes, and picking out our clubs and balls.

"OK, who's up first?" the Douche asked.

"Oh! I wanna go!" Lissa said, swinging her putter back and forth dangerously as she wobbled up to the first hole in her stripper heels. Why the fuck would you wear those to play _Putt Putt Golf?_

We nodded, telling her to go.

"OK, so, like, I just put the ball here? And swing, and try to get it in the hole, right?" Lissa guessed smartly.

"Yeah, that's typically how mini-golf works," Max said, straight-faced.

Lissa rolled her eyes at Max before repositioning herself at the starting point and swinging wildly, completely missing the ball. She pouted and glared at the ball, still in the same spot she had placed it. Max snickered at her failed attempt.

Max tried to cover up her laughter by coughing, but it didn't work.

Lissa lined herself up again and swung hard, whacking the ball and making it fly into the mini pond in the middle of the course. This time, Max didn't even try to hide her laughter, leaning on Sam for support as she cackled.

Sam looked like he wasn't sure what to do, so he let out a quick laugh before stopping. I rolled my eyes as Lissa whined about her ball. It was long gone in that pond and I sure as heck wasn't going in for it.

"_Fang_, my ball is in the pond! What do I do now?" Lissa said, pouting.

Annoyed, I answered, "Just go inside and ask for a new ball. We'll put you down for six this hole."

Lissa stuck her bottom lip out again, before agreeing and stomping off to the counter.

Max's giggles had died down by the time Lissa left, and she said, "OK, Sam, why don't you go while Lissa is getting a new ball?"

Sam nodded in agreement before positioning himself, and, with a gentle stroke, he hit his ball, making it about halfway down the first hole. He walked over to his ball and hit it again, guiding it closer, just inches away from the hole, but not quite in. With one last tap, he guided it in, giving him a final tally of three.

Max smiled at him, telling him he did a good job as I wrote down his score on the scorecard. By that time, Lissa had returned with a new ball.

"OK, who's next?" I asked, finishing scribbling down our names and the scores so far.

"You go, babe! I bet you'll do really good, like, get twenty points or something!" Lissa enthused, twirling a piece of her fiery hair with her finger.

I stared at her, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't be that stupid, could she? Max snickered, and Lissa snapped at her, "_What_?" as she - Max - kept on laughing.

I just shook my head at the both of them, lining up my putt.

After Max got her laugher under control, she answered Lissa, "Um, Lissa? You _want _to have the least about of points in mini golf. If Fang got twenty points on just this hole alone, he would be _losing_, especially since this is supposed to be the easiest hole."

She stared at us, just blinking, still looking confused.

"Oh." Lissa frowned slightly. "Well, that's so stupid! That, like, goes against all the, like,_ rules_ of sports, you know?"

Max snickered again behind her back, Sam standing there stiffly not sure whether to laugh or not, as I swung, hitting the ball with a good amount of force, but not too much. It landed about two inches left of the hole, and easy shot. I strolled over to my ball leisurely and tapped the ball, sending it in. I scribbled down my score on the card and moved to the side.

"Alright Maxie, it's your turn," Sam said. My fists clenched. No one called her Maxie except immediate family and _close_ friends. Sam was_ neither_.

Max stepped forward, lining up her club. She was about to swing when something caught her eye. Max turned to face a post suck in the ground with writing on it, something we'd all missed.

"They have goofy golf here!" Max shouted gleefully. "I want to play! OK, so this one says, '_Hole one: stand on one foot and hit the ball.'_ Sounds easy enough."

She lined herself up again, now standing on one foot and smacked the ball, yelling, "_FOR NARNIA!_" as it went soaring towards the hole, landing right on the edge of the hole, rolling around the rim before stopping right on the edge.

Being a smartass, she hopped on one foot all the way down the course to her ball. She tapped it in easily, giving her a score of two, tied with me for the lead, Sam following in second, and Lissa in last with six.

After Max retrieved her ball, we headed to the next hole. It was Lissa's turn again.

"I want try that goofy golf!" Lissa said as she started to balance herself on one foot, wobbling back and forth, getting ready to swing, but Max stopped her.

"No, wait, Lissa! They change every hole. You have to see what hole two says to do."

"Oh, OK." Lissa strode over to the next post to see what it said, but her, judging from her expression, I took it that she had rethought her desire to play goofy golf.

"Ew! I am not doing that! They actually expect you to lie on the ground? No way!" Lissa said, rolling her eyes as she strutted over to the starting point of hole two. She lined up, swung wildly, but this time she actually hit it and it _didn't _go in the pond. After another eight swings, she finally managed to get the ball in the hole.

I scribbled down her score as Sam took his spot on the course. Right before he swung, I caught Max mutter under her breath, "_Finally! Took you long enough."_ I smirked at her, but directed my attention back to the course, making sure Sam didn't cheat.

He swung easily, making it in the hole in two strokes this time.

I handed the scorecard to Max to hold as I took my turn, making a hole in one, much to my pleasure. I retrieved the score pad from Max as she got ready for her turn, reading the next goofy golf requirements.

She looked at Lissa exasperatedly, "_That's_ what you were freaking out about? Wow." She shook her head as she got ready for the shot, but she surprised me when she laid down flat on the stomach, lining up the handle end of her club with the ball, closing one eye to get a better angle.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked, looking at her as if she had three heads, but she shushed him, finishing lining up her ball with her club. _That's my girl._

I watched her, smirking, as I realized what the sign must've said. After Max had lined up her shot, she slid the handle end between her fingers, hitting the ball so it landed inches from the hole. She got up and made her way over to her ball, lay down again, and copied what she'd done previously, guiding the ball in. _Well, she was always good at pool._

"What'd the sign say?" Sam asked.

"_Hole two, lay on your stomach and hit the ball with the handle end of your club, pretending you are playing pool,_" Max said, already heading off to the next hole.

I smirked as I walked past Sam, unable to resist making a comment.

"Duh."

Sure, it was stupid and immature and not very eloquent, but it was enough to make him glare at me.

Mission accomplished.

The next six holes were pretty much the same as the first two; Lissa sucked, her score being 54. Max had slipped into third, with a score of 28, because she was playing goofy golf, and some of the things she had to do were ridiculous. Sam and I were neck-and-neck, him on 18 and me on 16. I had to admit, he was pretty good.

While the others trudged ahead to the next hole, I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and clicked the walky-talky App, deciding to start The Plan, worried that his good golfing would woo Max or something.

"_Major Pain-In-Ur-Ass, _commence Phase One. I repeat, commence phase one." I walked slowly over to the others, waiting for his response.

"Rodger that, Chief I-Luv-Max. Over." I rolled my eyes, shoving my phone back into my pocket as I walked joined Max, Sam and Lissa.

Lissa had already gone while I was talking to Iggy, adding another eight points to her card. Now it was Sam's turn, and time to start the plan. I just hoped Iggy was ready.

"Hey, Sam? Why don't you try the goofy golf thing on this hole? It sounds fun," I suggested, praying that he would agree.

He looked at me suspiciously before nodding slightly, "Um, OK. Sure. What is it?"

I walked over to the sign and read it to him, _"Hole nine: smack the ball as hard as you can and still try to make it in the hole."_

Sam shrugged before lining himself up, as I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that this would work.

He swung hard, smacking the ball. Just as he did, Iggy, who was hiding behind the bushes, threw a matching ball at the back of Max's head, and not necessarily softly, either.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" she hissed, clutching the back of her head. "What the fuck was that?"

Sam looked worried as she continued to hold her head where a golfball-sized lump was already forming.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from snickering at what was about to happen. I picked up the blue golf ball off the ground just as Max demanded what had hit her.

"Um, Max? I think it was Sam's ball…" I trailed off, handing it to him as he started at me wide-eyed, glancing back and forth between Max and I. _Oh, this guy was done for._ Max looked pissed, and I had to use every last bit of my willpower not to do a full-out happy dance right then and there.

But then Max did something I had _not _planned for.

She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before opening them again, her expression a little softer. "It's OK Sam. It was an accident." He looked grateful as I was stared, my mouth open slightly. _Well that didn't go as planned. _

After Sam apologized about a million times, Max directed her words to me: "Hey, Fang? Will you take my turn on this hole? I'm gonna go see if they have any ice."

I nodded, sending Lissa with her to make sure she was OK, before going back to the game. Sam had refused to finish playing his turn on this hole and just told me to give him a 6. _Fine by me._

I had finished both Max and my own turns by the time the girls returned, getting us both a hole in one. Sam continued to apologize every five seconds, but Max just waved him off. I gotta say, it was getting _pre-etty _dang annoying.

Finally, we were on hole eighteen, the last hole. Sam and Lissa had already gone, and Sam, out of sheer luck, had got a hole in one, making it through all the twists, turns, drops, and obstacles in the way. _Fluke! _I wanted to yell. _It was a freaking _fluke_! _But Max would probably think me an idiot.

"Wow, Sam! That was awesome. How did you do that?" Max asked. In response to her words, Sam got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_Oh, hell no, please tell me he isn't going to try that_.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," was his sleazy reply - yeah, I could tell he was trying to be all slick. He was failing majorly, too. How could Max not see that?

Sam positioned her off to the side, coming up behind her, pressing himself into her back and taking hold of her hands and positioning them.

She giggled as he whispered something into her ear, grinning like a fool.

_Wait. _

_What? _

Max doesn't _giggle._ What the hell is he saying to her?

I was about ready to punch the kid's lights out when his hand "accidentally" brushed Max's boob, and I nearly snapped my club in half.

After a few practice swings, he released her and I took my position on the course, fuming. He was dead. So fucking dead. I pictured Sam's head as the ball as I swung with all the force I could muster, completely pissed off. It went soaring over head with a loud 'smack', landing somewhere in the batting cages, on the completely opposite side of the course.

I rubbed the back of my head, realizing that I'd hit it with... well, a _tiny _bit more force than I should have, definitely.

"Jeez, Happy Gilmore, the 'whack the ball as hard as you can' hole was back a while ago," Max said dumbly.

I just shrugged before musing, "I may have over shot the hole a bit," all the while avoiding Max's gaze as she stared at me. I could tell that she knew something was up.

"OK, well I'm just gonna put down a six for this hole. Max, you're up," I muttered, not looking up from the paper.

She nodded before taking her position. Sam offered to help her with her shot, but she declined, glancing at me as she did.

_Crap, she knew._

I pretended not to notice the looks Max was giving me and continued to write on the score card.

After four shots, she made it in, the hole swallowing her ball and sending it back to the counter inside. Our game was over, _thank God._

I finished writing down everyone's scores and told them to shut up and listen, even though no one was really talking. I just felt like it.

"OK, the winner is - drum roll, please - Max with 37, Sam and I tied with 41 and Lissa in last with 123 points," I announced as we walked back inside to return out clubs.

"BOOYAH!" Max yelled in triumph as she did a horrifying happy dance, receiving multiple weird looks from the people passing. But she didn't care, because she's just so... _Max_.

I grinned at her; Max always knew how to lighten the mood.

The girls went to the bathroom right after returning our clubs, and Sam went down the street to get us a table at the pizza place. I stayed to wait for the girls. As I waited, I walked over to a secluded corned and messaged Iggy.

"Phase One failed. We really need to step it up at dinner. Get ready to commence Phase Two. This time, we go all-out. Bring on hell. Over," I added hastily, before I could forget.

A few seconds later he beeped in: "Copy. Phase two commencing. Bringing on hell. Over."

I smirked at his serious yet creepy voice, shoving my phone back into my pocket.

"Ready, ladies?" I asked, meeting them as they walked out of the restrooms.

They nodded and I walked them out to our cars, opening and closing their doors from them, because I'm a gentleman and all.

I smirked to myself as I got into my own car, following them, as I thought about our plans.

_Welcome to hell, Sam._

* * *

**A/N: So, ya like? R&R please!  
Okay, so my question is: Do you think Sam and I will work out?  
This A/N is gonna be short, because Sam is waiting for me in my room. Caio! **

**Sam: Ok seriously? Da, that wasn't even believable. You guys didn't believe her right? **

**Ok so REVIEW for my bestest friend since kindergarten please. I have to admit, I have a soft spot for this story. It's cliché.. but cute.. I like it. It reminds me of something. So I am a little shock and upset that this story doesn't have as many reviews as her other one, which you _should_ read by the way if you haven't already, so review to make it up to me. Oh and um Kenzi? Da and Kay said something about this being based off real life. Is that true?**

"**Sam.. all my stories are based off real life in some shape or form."**

**Wait, so does that make me 'Sam'? I'm not a douche! Is that was Kay was implying in her A/N? Because I am hurt! And you freaking used my real name Kenzi! What was that?**

"**Sam, you are an idiot, I spelt it different if you paid attention, and now you just told everyone your name. **_**Smart.**_** And no, you aren't based off of Sam, I guess you are more of a Fang..sorta."**

**Wait…so I am the hot one right?**

"_**Yes**_** Sam, you are the hot one, now hurry up and wrap up the author note you are going to bore people to death."**

**Fine grumpy pants.**

**Um, ok so Please review… please… for my best friend in the entire world WHO IS LEAVING ME FOR A FREAKING WEEK TO BE STRANDED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN SOMEWHERE!... but I forgive her… review for me? Please? Hey maybe I will even be back for another A/N… maybe.. but you have to review. So because I really like this story I am challenging you all to get Kenzi up to 310 reviews. Please? She deserves it! :D**

**Oh and Kenzi Said something hang on.. "SHOUT OUT TO ANNA RIDE! YOU BETTER NOT BE POUTING ANYMORE! Everyone read her story please. .. and Sail By the Stars just because I love her… Oh.. and lol.. THANKS KAY!" She seriously shouted that.. and I am sitting right next to her…**

**Oh and she said if you guys have any evil ideas to ruin the dinner let her know. **

**Ok I'm done.. don't forget about the reviews **

**This is **_**not **_**Bandgeekclarinet14 signing off.. Over and out (Lol wow Kenzi that sounds so dorky.. but I love you anyways.)**


	22. Chapter 19

**I'm backkkk... Did you miss me? No?... Oh.. awkward.. Haha. Thanks everyone for the reviews! Wow, 308? Thanks! Ok so, I want everyone to know I had a break down a few days ago. I was so proud of myself because months ago I had written THE BEST FREAKING CHAPTER EVER! for this story for like a few chapters from now.. And seriously.. It was amazing.. but somehow last week it got erased. D: *cue crowd gasp* I know. I nearly cried..so I rewrote it.. but it is no where as good. :( So yep.. but THANK YOU DA! for finding the tiny bit I had sent for as a sneak peak.. atleast a tiny bit was saved.**

**ADHD Kid In Jail- Why yes.. yes they would make a cute couple.. *hint hint*.. Haha :)**

**Loverofchocolate- Aw :3 thanks!**

**Lovereading- Glad you like it :D**

**AniamlLoverC-Glad you like the funny chapters. :) Me too! I love a great mix of romance and humor... truly the way to go :)**

**Beileve- THANKS!**

**Nom nom- Lol nom nom.. :) Great songs!**

**TinaLi1998- Lol I love you child. :)**

**Ok so now on to the story... the Plan... Dun dun DUNNNN. Ok..so honestly.. I wasn't really sure where to go with this.. but.. I got this idea.. and I thought it was funny. (Lol IGGY!)..Ok well tell me if you like it or not.. :) I don't think anyone really expected it..or maybe you did.. :)**

**Disclaimer: Am I a old dude? Nope. Do I make millions? Hell no. Is my name James? Yea- no... I just not own. Darn.**

**Ch. 19**

**FANG**

I pulled into the pizza place's parking lot - a tongue twister right there, folks! - behind Max and Lissa, but I stayed behind a bit to talk to Iggy.

"_Major Pain-In-Ur-Ass_, we're all here. Commence Phase Two. All systems are a go?" I checked, releasing the walkie-talkie button as I made my way to the doors, lagging behind as I waited for a response.

A few seconds later, my phone beeped, followed by Iggy's voice; "Um, yeah, Sir Talk-A-Lot, it seems we have a _slight _problem. But don't worry, I have it _all _under control. Over."

I halted right in front of the door, not opening it. "What _kind _of problem?" I demanded.

There was a hesitant pause, before Iggy finally assured me, "Nothing you need to worry about, Snuggle-Bunny-Fluffykins. All good. I have it covered. Now get in there - they're waiting for you! _Max _is a'waiting! And so is Fang Jr., I'm sure!"

I ignored that last part, about to question him again, because knowing Iggy, a 'slight' problem could mean anything from 'misplacing his keys inside that squirrel's stomach' to 'accidentally dropping' a lit match onto a 'minor' explosive's fuse in the middle of the cafeteria. But Max spotted me before I could say anything, waving me over to follow her and Lissa to our table. I just prayed that Iggy had whatever this problem was under control.

A guy could dream, right?

I shoved my phone into the deep, dark, terrifying recesses of my jean's pocket as I opened the door, following Max, Lissa, and our hostess Jenny to our table.

"Danny will be your server today," Jenny told us cheerily, filling up our water glasses. "He'll be with you shortly to get your drinks. Have a nice dinner!"

She smiled at us before turning to walk off. What I didn't miss, though, was that when Max was busy reading her menu, Jenny winked at Sam. And the douche winked back.

_Phase Two is working, _I thought, allowing myself a grin from behind my menu.

I reached for my water, knowing that the plan was starting to work. As I took a gulp of water, our waiter - Iggy's cousin - came up.

"Hello everyone! I'm Danny, and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you to drink?" asked a really bad, really fake Italian accent.

I nearly choked on my water - I knew that accent from when Iggy made me watch _Ratatouille _with him. Iggy had tried to sound Italian, just because of the name- even though it is _French_- and... well, it hadn't turned out so well.

But I couldn't believe this. Iggy was dressed in a Pizza Parlor uniform, wearing a black wig - complete with Elvis sideburns - and, to top it all off, he was wearing a curled-up mustache.

_Oh. My. God._

"Oh. My. God," said a voice, and surprisingly, it was Lissa who echoed my sentiments. Except she said it way more girly, high-pitched, and ear-killing than I ever would. She also coupled her words with beating on my back and demanding, "Jeez, Fang, are you OK, babe?"

I waved her off, grabbing her hand and placing it on the table just to make her _stop. _"I am _fine,_" I said, glaring at Iggy, who winked back.

After the initial shock, I cast a glance at Max, trying to figure out if she knew it was Iggy. Max wasn't looking all that surprised, or angry, or homicidal, so I figured that we were in the clear. For now; I could tell she knew something was up. Her head was cocked, her eyebrows scrunched up, and I had to admit - she looked adorable.

"Ah, I'll have a Coke," Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Same," Max said, studying Iggy before seeming to shrug inwardly and give up.

"Do you have bubbly water?" Lissa asked.

Iggy grinned wickedly, before answering in a horrible Russian accent, "Sure do, Devil's Child."

"Um..."

Before Lissa could comment on Iggy's thoughtful nickname, I said, "I'll have a Coke, too."

"Very good then. I'll be right back."

Oh, God. Now he sounds _Jamaican._

I resisted the urge to do a face-palm as Iggy skipped - yes, skipped - off, fixing one of his sideburns, which had started sliding down his cheek.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I announced, standing up to pursue the dumbass with the fake facial hair. Probably couldn't grow any of his own, that's why he was doing this...

I found Iggy at the drink station, looking as though he belonged in a Harry Potter, in one of the Potion's rooms, mixing up some vile concoction.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" I demanded in his ear, startling him. "Max is gonna notice! This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Oh, calm down, cranky pants. I have it under control!" Iggy said, regaining his composure as he dumped some salt into the 'drink'.

"What happened to your cousin?" I snapped, watching him rummage around for things to add to his brew.

Iggy shrugged, turning to face me. "He was sick, so I took his place. I told you - I have it covered. No one will ever know it's really me. I'm an amazing actor. No?"

"Iggy. You're a _horrible _actor. Your accent has switched, like, five times!" I looked away from his potion-making, sure that if I stared another second, I'd return the contents of my stomach.

I tried not to think about the fact that he was sprinkling his fake facial hair into the drink.

"That's a _minor _detail," Iggy promised me. "Accents are barely noticeable. But I'll work on it, for you, Sir Talk-A-Lot. Now, what d'you think Sam's drink needs in it? I have Coke, salt, sugar, vinegar, hair, and spit. My spit, mind you."

"We want to get him away from Max, not _kill _him!"

"Yeah, I'm so hot I'm toxic, and any part of me will kill a girl - or Sam," Iggy agreed. "But maybe we need to kill him, you know, since he's probably set on getting into Max's pants. So we need something that'll burn him up pretty good."

"Hot sauce?" I offered jokingly.

But Iggy being Iggy, he said, "You freak! How did you get so _smart_?"

And then he snatched a bottle of hot sauce from the shelf above us, and squirted about half of it into the drink.

"God, Iggy, that's nasty. Why do I have a feeling that you were the kid that made potions in the bathtub?"

"_Use to_? Brother, please, I _still _do that. That's my _me time, _bru. And look, it paid off, didn't it?" He winked, pouring coffee creamer, steak sauce, and even a peppermint in there for good measure.

I stared at Iggy in disbelief, watching as the mint slowly disintegrated.

"What?" Iggy asked defensively. "He'll need something to help freshen his breath! I'm being _considerate_!"

I rolled my eyes at him, and, before starting to walk off, I said, "Why are we friends?"

"_Duh_," Iggy said, "I was the one with the sixty-four pack of crayons! I was _famous _with all the five-year-olds for that!"

I shook my head, walking off, but he said, "Wait!"

I turned around, looking at him flatly. "What?"

"Wanna see what's in your girlfriend's drink?" Before I could answer _hell no, I'll leave it to my imagination, _Iggy pointed to a glass of water on the bench with a flourish, before declaring, "Toilet water! And, look, I can make it bubbly!" He grinned, sticking a straw in it and blowing bubbles into the water.

He looked up at me, cackling, as I looked at him in disgust.

Only a true friend would help sabotage a date and blow bubbles into toilet water. Dedication, right there.

But I knew one thing - I was _not _kissing Lissa after she drinks _that._

**{I say chuck a page break in here. La la la la. Page break. This is breaking the page. La la la la. Sam, in Kenzi's picture, you have a big head. La la la la. La.}**

"I thought you fell into the toilet or something, Fang!" Max joked, nudging me under the table. "I was gonna send Sam in there to pull you out!"

I nudged her back, shrugging. "Long line."

She let it go as _Danny_ came back with our drinks. "Here y'all go," he said in a Southern accent, placing our drinks in front of us, making sure we each got the right one.

"Thanks," everyone said as they each got their successive drink.

"OK, are you guys ready to order?" he asked, his accent swapping to Australian now.

"I thought this was a Pizza place?" I heard Lissa whisper to Max. "Isn't that, like, Italian? Outback Steakhouse is the Australian one, right?"

I glanced at Max, hoping our cover wasn't blown, but she just rolled her eyes at Lissa, before saying to 'Danny', "I'll have a large extreme pizza with extra jalapenos?"

Iggy nodded, scribbling down the order. "Anything else?"

"Um, do you guys have, like, a salad?" Lissa asked, and Iggy nodded, writing that down, too

Iggy looked at me. "I'll have the same as Max."

"Small cheese pizza," Sam said.

"Sure," Iggy nodded, writing our orders down.

An idea popped into his head, and I decided to pry, in case we were able to use it to our advantage.

"Do you not like extreme pizza, Sam?" I asked nonchalantly.

He shrugged. "I do, but I don't like spicy and those jalapenos are a no."

I raised my eyebrows at Iggy, and he grinned at me, understanding. He walked off to place our order, looking evil.

I leant back in my chair, and just waiting for the plan to fall into place.

Lissa was the first of the two to take a sip of her drink, and I held back a snicker as she did.

"This is so not _bubbly water_," she said furiously. "Look at it! There's no _fizz. _That idiot obviously doesn't know what _bubbly water _is!" She huffed, continuing to drink the toilet water. I resisted the urge to gag as she did so - no kisses, for sure. Not tonight, not ever.

I tore my gaze from Lissa as soon as Sam reached for his drink. He and Max were having their own conversation as Sam took a big swig.

Max had just finished asking him something when his eyes went huge. He spat the contents of his mouth straight into her face, gagging and wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Max sat there, her eyes shut tight, her mouth hanging open in shock as she breathed deeply, Iggy's concoction dripping down her face and onto her shirt.

I bit the inside of my check as I watched; I was _not _expecting _that_. I snickered quietly to myself as I watched Sam stare at Max in shock as she just sat there, dripping. This was a better than I had ever hoped.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence and staring, Max broke it, saying calmly, "If you didn't like the movie, you could've just said so. Spitting in my face was a little extreme, don't you think?"

"No, Max - I didn't - that's not why - it was my drink - I'd never," he stuttered, before seeming to give up.

"Sam, stop," Max told him, and, not waiting for a response, she said, "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and dry off."

I had to use every ounce of my will power not to full-out laugh at Sam's expression as he sat there, silent.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Iggy came back with our pizzas. He quickly placed them in front of us and left before Sam had a chance to say anything about his drink.

Shortly after, Max returned, looking slightly drier, but completely grossed out.

As soon as Max sat down, Sam started apologizing repeatedly, but once again, Max waved him off.

"Whatever, Sam, forget about it. Now let's eat. I am _starving_," she said tersely, reaching across to grab some pizza. Sam nodded awkwardly, grabbing his own slice.

I took a bite of my own pizza, before taking a long, leisurely swig of my drink, in spite of Sam glaring at me.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Sam started choking again. Lissa, being the oh-so-caring person she is, hopped out of her seat and started smacking his back, _hard, _trying to stop him as he hacked up his pizza.

Max stared at him, wide-eyed. "Jeez, Sam, you're having a big of trouble keeping things down tonight..."

Sam flushed, saying defensively, "The pizza was spicy."

Max raised an eyebrow at him. "Cheese pizza is _spicy_ to you?"

His blush deepened as he answered her, "No, but it tastes like someone dumped a bottle of hot sauce in there."

_Iggy,_ I thought, smirking. _The boy is good._

Max gave him a funny look, before I decided to butt in and help ol' Sammy.

I reached over and grabbed a piece of his pizza, biting right into it. My tolerance of pizza is surprisingly - or, according to everyone I know, unnaturally - high.

"Tastes fine to me," I shrugged. "Just like cheese pizza." Max just shook her head, rolling her eyes.

_Phase Two: _success.

Or maybe I spoke too soon.

**{And with that piece of forewarning, we end the chapter. No, not really. I'm just the weird beta who seems to be adding random page breaks into the story. To all of Kenzi's fans, I only deleted one line, and that was something like 'this should be on Disaster Date', whatever that it. Just thought you'd like to know. [;}**

After we finished, I got the check and we headed out. Max and Sam were still not speaking. This mission was a success, and it was beginning to look like I wouldn't have to deal with the douche anymore.

I smirked as I walked Lissa to her car. I just _barely _dodged a kiss from her. She looked sort of hurt, and because I'm so nice, I cut in, lying, "Garlic breath. I wouldn't want you to suffer through that." I smiled at her, trying not to grimace, before stepping back and shutting her door for her.

She drove off, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I walked back to my car. Before I got in, though, Sam and Max caught my eye.

_What the hell is he still doing here? Can't he take a freaking hint and just _leave_?_

I snuck up just close enough to eavesdrop in on their conversation, while still safely concealed by a soccer mom SUV.

"Max, I'm sorry about tonight. It was a total fail, and it went nothing like I planned. This must've been one of the worst dates you've been on, and I understand if you don't want to go on another with me," Sam said, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, it was," Max said flatly, shrugging. Sam's face fell as he looked down at his shoes.

_Yes! _A full-on smile broke out on my face.

"Oh," Sam mumbled.

But then she did something I had_ not_ expected.

Max smiled, putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him closer to her height. "But I've had worse," Max whispered, kissing him. It was a short kiss, but it was enough to hurt. Badly.

Sam was grinning like the idiot that he was as he walked her to her car. I watched as the both drove off into the sunset, now most likely a happy couple, and I couldn't help it - I kicked out at a deserted Coke can, making it skid along the ground. I watched it roll along, clanging all the way, and wondered when it was that my life turned into something straight out of a crappy romantic comedy movie.

Just then, Iggy ran out, looking completely... just fucked up, seeing as his mustache was up near his eyebrows, as if he had his unibrow, his wig was all off-kilter, almost on his shoulder, and one of his sideburns was sticking out of his mouth like a smoke. The other was just _gone._

"What? What did I miss? Did she dump him? Did he cry? Was there a bitch fight? _What happened_?" Iggy demanded, looking around us at the deserted parking lot.

I just smacked my head against my car again in response, the _thwack _sound reverberating in the night air.

"So I take that that's a... no?"

I groaned in response.

"OK, then," Iggy said, before asking uncertainly, "Does that mean that Phase Three: _Hardcore sex celebration party _is a no-go, then?"

I glared at him, not dignifying his words with a response.

"Fine then," Iggy said huffily, and I could tell he was about to go off and mope that he was still a virgin or something. "I'll go put away the party poppers then."

_Its official. The universe hates me._

* * *

**And that's that. Ok now before you all freak out on me... just bare with me.. as I have said before..I DO NOT APROVE OF FISSA OR SAX!.. It just needs to happen for the story line. :) Plus it leads into something I know you will love. :) Promise!**

**So how did everyone like the chapter? Did you see it coming? What about Iggy being thre waiter? Funny? Not? FEEDBACK PLEASE!**

**Can we try for 340 reviews this time? Please? I love hearing from you!**

**As always thank you to my wonderful beta KAY! I love you!**

**Thanks!**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out. :D**


	23. Chapter 20

**Oh look, she isn't dead. By George, unbelievable. Ok, I am so sorry I have been MIA lately, I have had a lot of summer classes and stuff going on. But you all are amazing! 380 reviews! Wow, seriously, wow.**

**To all my reviews saying they would rip their hair out or die f I didn't undate..hehe sorry, but hey look! It's an update.**

**A fan- o.O I love you. Thanks I am glad you like it. And hehe oh stop you, I am not. :3**

**Nudge's Long Lost Twin- Yes you are... haha I kidd. You are adorable. glad you like my story enough to repeatedly review telling me to update. **

**ADHD kid in Jail- hehe omg I love you. I am sorry, no clue when I will update TCOSCL again, I have a lot still to do, but I promise it will be done..sometime.. hehe.**

**So, I am sad to say this story has almost come to a close, I think there will be about, eh, 5ish more chapters. I know, it breaks your heart.**

**Oh and I would like to apoligize to the non account members of FF who do not have to option of alerting, I know I never update on a schedual anymore, so sorry.**

**Ok enough staling. On to the story after like a month of waiting. **

**Disclamier: I am a lame 15 year old girl, obviously I do not own MR. Excuse me while I go die.**

**MAX**

Despite the fact that Sam and I's first date was kind of a bummer - well, OK, I can't lie; it was the worst freaking date in the history of bad dates - I felt...not love, never _love_, but I did feel at ease with him. I mean, you had to hand it to him; the guy was sweet, not too bad on the eyes...you couldn't judge him on one date gone wrong. Plus, he helped me keep my mind from straying to some not-so-friendly (read as: totally drooling-over) thoughts about Fang.

Sam and I had been going out regularly for the past couple of weeks. We hadn't exactly become official, but everyone knew we were together. We'd been growing a bit closer, too. Even Lissa and I had spent more time together. Like, it was so weird...I had even learnt to _tolerate_her. Scary, I know.

Lissa and Sam had seemed to become pretty close friends, too; I had seen them quite a few times together, chatting away and laughing. They really seemed to enjoy each other's company. It was nice.

But...there was another friendship, in a pretty crapass state, that I wasn't too happy about. Fang and I had been gradually drifting further and further apart. It seemed that ever night since The Date From Hell, he had been trying to avoid me. I'd barely talked to him the past two or so weeks, and every time we did so he seemed so _bitter_, or we'd get interrupted. Every time Sam approached us, Fang would tense up and melt back into the shadows, not even making an excuse as to why he was leaving.

I hated this.

I didn't want to lose my best friend..._again._

_**Break..wow I just realized how lame I have made this story.. uh.. it happens.. **_** Yes, well, you know what, Kenz? You can fix it with some Fax. Everything can be fixed with Fax. Scrape your knee? Fuck bandaids, I. Want. Fax. Got cancer? Who needs chemo, We. Have. Fax. Easy, yeah?~ **_**Gees Kay, chill its coming.. like for real.. next chapter. :p**_

I sat in class, absolutely bored out of my mind, and listened with what had to be a wow-is-she-stoned? look on my face as the announcements started.

"Good _morning_, Mustangs!" trilled the voice of Holly Madison, our overtly peppy Student Council President. "Please stand for the Pledge!" I had to wonder...why was she so excited about the pledge? About _standing_?

Sighing lazily, I dragged my butt off my chair and stood along with the rest of the class as she started us off. "I pledge allegiance to the-" we all picked up and mumbled the rest of the Pledge before taking our respective seats. I had pretty much zoned out as soon as Holly had started blabbering at us like some Barbie recording. I couldn't really care less about any of what she was saying, anyway.

I had begun shoving all my things into my bag when the noise of girly squeals echoing across the room came to my attention. I paused slightly; something Holly had said must've come to their attention.

"Yes, that's right, guys!" Holly was saying cheerfully, "I repeat, Junior and Senior prom is _next_Saturday night! Remember, guys, don't forget to by your tickets this week, before or after school in the Activities Offices! And, everyone? Better start finding your date...before it's too late!" I rolled my eyes. Rhyming. Really? "This is Holly Madison, signing off. Have a wonderful day, Mustangs!"

I groaned inwardly as the room filled with loud conversations. Girls were talking about hair, dresses, nails, shoes, _blah blah blah._Guys were blathering on about which girl to take, who would put out, who would look the best in their dress...It was going to be a long two weeks with everyone obsessing over this overrated dance.

I nearly jumped out of my seat and thanked the Lord when Mr Howel silenced the class.

"Alright, guys, settle down for a minute, yeah? I need to go over your final projects and then you can talk about your makeup and all that shit." He silenced the class with a flip of his hand as he sat, cross-legged, on his desk and took a swig of his Monster.

Have I ever mentioned how flipping _awesome_my Music Theory teacher was?

"Since we've been working on expression these past few weeks, I figured that this would be the _perfect_project. Lately, we've learnt that many songs speak what we can't say, or express, in words to someone or some_thing_in real life. It's a way to show how we feel without all that pressure of saying whatever to so-and-so's face. So, your final project is to write an original song expressing something you feel or something you're going through. It's got to be something you wouldn't say in real life. You've got all week to complete it and you'll need to work on it at home. I suggest you keep a notebook with you at all times. I've said this before and I'll say it again; you never know when inspiration will strike. Make sure it comes from the heart."

He finished walking around the room handing us the grading rubric, which barely had anything on it since you aren't really graded on music. His main points were effort, creativity, heart and soul.

"Have fun with it, guys. Your songs will be due Friday by the end of class. You can come in at anytime for help or just a friendly opinion. Also don't forget the annual talent show in next Tuesday night; I want to see a few of you slackers there, 'kay? Right, you lot are dismissed. Go back to your mindless teenage chattering," he said, flicking his hand and turning his attention to his iPhone.

"Ten bucks says he starts playing Angry Birds," I whispered to the person next to me, a boy who usually hung out with the skater clique. He shot me a look and as soon as I saw the unmistakeable _don't-come-near-me-I'm-concentrating_frown on Mr Howel's face, I held my hand out to him, smugly awaiting my ten dollars.

The guy just shot me a look and turned to talk to his friend.

Psh. Cheapskate.

But then the entirety of the project appeared to me...what the _heck_was I supposed to write a freaking _song_about? I guess there was how much I love cookies. That would definitely be from the heart.

I was just in the middle of contemplating the depth of my cookie song when the bell rang, saving me from any more squealy girl prom talk.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, glad that I'd already gathered my things, and bolted out of the class, headed for lunch - what can I say? It's the best part of the day. I grabbed my food from my locker - yeah, I pack, it's not like I want to have my stomach pumped because I'd eaten some of the schools _mystery meat_- and headed over to meet Sam at our usual lunch spot. About halfway across the courtyard, Sam spotted me, grinning and waving me over. I was about to wave back when something caught my eye.

Fang, sitting under a tree, a half-eaten apple in hand. His face was pretty much expressionless, but I don't know what did it - he just looked sad, you know? I think it might have been the slant of his eyebrows, or the tiny puckering of his mouth...he just looked different from his normal "I don't give a fuck" sort of facade.

I bit my lip, realizing my best friend was looking so solemn about something and I wasn't even there to ask him who the fuck it was, exactly, I was sucker-punching.

Well... fuck, way to make me feel like a bitch.

It was only then that I realized where the Fangalator was looking. At my table, where Sam, Lissa, Nudge and Iggy were, eating their food - dumbasses had actually _gotten_the mystery meat - and laughing and chatting, all happy and stuff. _They_were all happy...Fang wasn't, though. Fuck. I really had my priorities messed up, didn't I?

Sam must've noticed my hesitation because he called out, "Max? You coming, babe?" and waving me over some more.

I shook my head, peeking at Fang from the corner of my eye. "Hang on a a sec, yeah? I'll be there soon!" I called back, before making my way over to Fang, who had noticed Sam and I's exchange and was watching with 15% curiosity and 85% smugness.

He watched me as I walked over, eyebrows raised, probably wondering where my change of heart - and seating choice - had come about. I plopped down beside him, making sure my shoulder crashed into his. Fang didn't fall over, though, just grumbled, "Piss off, Max." I laughed at him and poked his side.

"So, whaddya got for lunch, yo?" I asked, trying for a gangster sort of tone.

"Max," Fang said, "no. Just _no._"

I pouted at him, hoping I didn't look too ridiculous. "Fine. So, what do you have for lunch, _Fang_?"

"Food," he answered noncommittally.

I grimaced, because I knew...things were still weird. I mean, I had wanted to rock up next to him, start up our banter, just like old times. But that didn't happen, _ever._Things weren't like that. Because, yeah, I felt a little awkward around Fang now. Not, like, omigod-get-him-away-from-me, but more...oh-jeez-why-is-this-so-weird?

"How boring," I said. "You ought to try something new for a change. Like that horrible sludge they call 'mystery meat' from the cafeteria. That is, if you're interested in explosive diarrhea." I paused, waiting for Fang to ask, Like Kenny in that _South Park_episode? but he didn't, and I felt my face fall slightly. Fuck. Things were really...off.

"What are you even _doing_here, Max?" Fang asked me after some more silence.

"Spending time with my friend," I answered immediately, wincing when he scoffed.

"And what about your boyfriend?" he retorted, not missing a beat. Well shit.

"He'll be fine without me for however long lunch goes for," I told Fang coolly. "We're not attached at the hip, you know."

"Sure as hell seems like it," Fang muttered.

"Look," I said loudly, starting to get fed up, "I can go, if you'd rather sit and mope here all lunch."

"Yeah? Fine, if that's what _best friends_is all about. Go."

"Fuck you, Fang," I said blithely, before sighing. "Fine, you win this round. I'm just gonna say you won that little scuffle, and go on and say what I wanted to before you turned into a bitch. No, shut up," I held up my hand as he opened his mouth, but when it looked as if Fang was about to speak, I grabbed his sandwich and shoved half of it into his mouth, "Yes, atta boy. Now, as I was saying, I know I haven't spent much time with you as of late." Fang raised his eyebrows, as if to say, Oh, you really think so? but I ignored him and continued, "So, I wanted to propose a Max and Fang day. The two amigos. Bros for life. Besties. BFFLs. Whaddya reckon, sister?"

Fang gave me a flat look, yanking the sandwich from his mouth and shoving it in mine. My eyes widened and I started coughing. Fang just smirked, not even smacking my back to help me out. In the end, I had to swallow - cooties and all. "What the _hell_, Fang? You couldn't even spare me the...oh, I don't know..._germ_less half?"

"You know you love it," he deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah. So when I get mono, and I'm on my deathbed, it'll be all fun and games?"

"Max, Max, Max," Fang sighed, shaking his head. "I don't have _mono._"

"Mhmm. _Sure._" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Fang's water bottle, taking a swig.

Ignoring me, Fang added, "An STD...maybe."

Immediately, I started coughing again, spraying water all over my jeans and shoes. I was still spluttering when I asked, "Are...you..._kidding_me?"

"God, no," Fang laughed, and it was almost like we were BFFLs again, no one between us...except there was. Sam and Lissa._Almost_like we were BFFLs... "Your expression, though..._priceless._"

I kicked his calf and scowled. "Unbelievable..."

"Aw, but you still love me."

I sniffed. "Sure, but only because you have kickass hair."

Fang nodded proudly. "I _know_, hey?"

"So, are we game or not? For the Max and Fang day," I elaborated, in response to Fang's questioning look. "'Cause, you know, I have a bucketload of childhood besties who're totally up for chilling with me if you're not."

"_Sure_you do, Max." He rolled his eyes, plucking the other half of his sandwich from where it was now dangling between my teeth. He took a huge munch, saying with his mouth full (_pig_), "You sure Sam's OK with it, though?"

I snorted. "Fuck him if he does, right? It doesn't matter either way. Sam doesn't _own_me. I'd kick his ass if he told me _no_, anyway." I leant back against the tree, narrowing my eyes at Fang, a little miffed that he would even think that I'd let Sam push me around and shit.

"Oh, I'm sure you could hold your own against him, Max," Fang assured me wryly. He rolled his eyes. "You've done it to me a fair few times, I know that much."

"Absolutely," I nodded. "I'll whoop your butt if you so much as laugh at my hair."

"But, Max..." Fang said innocently, "_everyone_laughs at your hair. See, over there? Look! They're cracking up at that rat's nest!"

My head whipped around to where he was pointing, my glare already in place. "What? Those _bastards_! Who is it? Where are they?"

I turned around to look at Fang, but instead smashed my cheek into his waiting fist.

"Owww," I moaned. "I hate you!"

Fang chuckled as I crossed my arms, huffing. "Sorry, sorry!" he said. "Please forgive me?" I snuck a look at him from the corner of my eye, nearly choking on my spit as I saw him attempting the Bambi eyes. One look at him and I was done. How can someone look so damn attractive whilst attempting to act like a child?

I mean...oh, fuck it. He was goddamn hot and I wasn't going to deny it any freaking longer.

"OK, OK," I relented. "You're forgiven, you big emo baby."

"So what'll we do, Maxie?" he asked, shoving the last of his half-eaten-by-me sandwich in his mouth.

"Well," I drawled, "I say we could throw on our spy gear, dress up all badass and shiz, maybe be all Superman and rescue some mutant experiments out of some evil scientists' labs. Don't that sound like _fun_?"

Fang rolled his eyes at the reminder. "Just like old times, eh? We can get caught by your dad and almost get him fired when you try to roundhouse kick his boss." Fang had somehow procured a plastic container of grapes, and proceeded to pelt them at me.

"Hey!" I said defensively, "The possibility of my dad's science-y work experimenting on humans was, like, forty percent, OK? It could have happened."

Fang sighed in exasperation, closing his eyes. "Omm," he said, "_omm..._"

"I - what the hell, Fang?"

"Hang on, I'm picturing you charging through that governmentally secured lab and demanding where the Brains On A Stick were hidden."

"Hey! I was six, OK? They all looked pretty nasty, too!"

"Oh, yeah," Fang scoffed. "His lab coat just _screamed_evil."

"Shut up," I muttered rudely, shoving him to the side a little. "Idiot."

"I love your originality when it comes to insults," Fang said in what seemed to be a sincere voice. "But, seriously, what's the plan?"

"Dunno," I answered. "Whatever you want. Just a Max and Fang day, do whatever. We need one of those. Like, ASAP." I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I spoke; I felt so...well, ashamed. How could I have bailed on my bestie like that?

"I'd like that," Fang said, putting his hand over my shoulder and hugging me to him, holding me close.

I could feel his breath against my neck. Oh my God...

"So," I said, clearing my throat. "You free tonight?"

"For you? Always," Fang whispered into my hair. Did he just kiss my head? Or was that my imagination?

We sat in silence for what seemed an age, just enjoying each other's company and pretending that there was no underlying tension. Even though...yeah, there kinda was.

"Do you need to go make sure Sam isn't having an separation anxieties?" Fang asked after a while.

I turned to him, scowling, just as my phone buzzed. I dug it out of my jeans and read the message:

**From: Sam**

**Where r u? Need 2 ask u something.**

Slightly annoyed that Fang was kind of right, I immediately responded.

**To: Sam**

**Eating lunch with Fang. Ask me later.**

I stole a glance at Fang who was watching me smugly, as if he knew that Sam was getting ansty about our 'separation'. Not a beat later, my phone buzzed again.

**From: Sam**

**Talk l8er 2night?**

I sent back a 'yeah, sure' before turning back to Fang and shoving my phone in my pocket. "Sorry about that. You know how popular I am," I shrugged.

"Yeah, with your _mom._"

I ignored him, continuing, "But my minions will have to deal, because I'm eating lunch with my BFFL today. He's a bit weird, but...ya know."

"What a coincidence," Fang drawled. "I am too. And my best friend has somehow managed to steal my pudding. Some things never change."

I grinned at him, knowing that I had pudding all between my teeth. "Nuh."

"Your manners are still the same as when you were two," Fang muttered.

Things were going to be OK, I knew that much. Tense, awkward, but OK.

* * *

**Yep, lame, I know. But on the plus side, this means the FAX IS NEAR! I repeat, the FAX IS NEAR. Either next chapter or the one after. I haven't decided whether or not to make two chapters out of that or make it one giant chapter.**

**Can we try for 420 reviews this time? Please? Let me know what you think about the story and heck, go ahead and try to guess what I have planned, I would love to see if you guess are right and what you think.**

**Oh! And shout out to Ana Ride for being awesome and keeping me entertained with witty banter in PMS. :p**

**No clue when I will be updating again, I have a full week of Band camp all day every day..so.. pray for me. Haha.**

**Once again. thank you to my wonderful beta Kay who made this chapter way less cheesy. Haha. I love you foever and always, go check out her stories now if you have not yet done so.**

**As always, feel free to PM me if you have a question or just wanna talk. I am nice, promise.**

**Well that's all i have to say so yep.**

**Kenzi (BGC14) Signing off.**


	24. Chapter 21

**I must really love you guys. I totally just ignored my AP summer assignment for you. And I am updating when I said I wouldn't because I have band. **

**But, I am a horrible liar. I did say their would be Fax this chapter.. but then someone convinced me to make this two chapters, so, this doesn't exactly have fax in it. BUT, I think it is rather cute if you ask me.**

_**Ranirose272- Ah, yes, she did agree to see both of then later than night. Hum. I woulder what will happen. *Wink* *wink***_

_**ADHD Kid In Jail- HAha, that was awesome. Thanks. And erm, no, I never thought you were a lesbian, not sure why you thought that. But ok :) Haha, the defining me was awesome. **_

**Oh and just for you Moon Agent, I made it a point to fix all the Oks. Yes I know that the proper way to spell it is 'okay'. I was just being lazy. So I hope this is better. :) **

**Da, I am going to kill you for what you wrote in my A/N for True Confessions Of Star Crossed Lovers. That was just plain horrible. But at least our beats are over and done with. **

**FYI, this chapter is a short one.**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Maximum Ride, don't you think I would keep Fang all to myself? **

**Ch. 21**

**Fang's POV **

After I had talked with Max at lunch, the day couldn't have gone by fast enough for me. All I wanted to do was get home and hang out with Max. Just _us._ No Sam. No Lissa. Just the two of us, like it _should _be.

I was...well, I had to say, I was _so_goddamn nervous. And excited. I mean, it's not like it was the first time I'd spent time alone with Max, but this - it was _different._I _felt _different. I wanted everything to be perfect. I had to show her what she meant to me. That she was always on my mind, that when I saw her I got butterflies, that when I heard her voice my heart sped up. It was...it felt like _love_, dammit. Just like Mom described it as.

And I was so weirded out, so surprised, so confused, because fuck, I had fallen in love with _Maximum Ride._ I could not say that I didn't love her, not anymore. I fell for her; hard, fast, and a faceplant for effect.

Yeah. I was finally going to tell Maximum Ride, my best friend, that I was fucking _in love _with her.

**~Break. No, no dancing. I am too busying hyperventilating for what is to come. Fang admitted his feelings to himself. Oh my. Shit is about to go down. **_**No! You kidding me? No dancing? Oh my God. This is major. Prepare yourselves, ladies and non-existent-guys reading this. Shit **_**is **_**about to go down.~**_

As soon as the finally bell rang, I rushed out of my last class and to my car, completely forgetting Nudge in the parking lot.

I had already gotten halfway to my house when I realized...I just ditched my sister. At school. How did I figure this out? The car was far, far too quiet. And I couldn't remember bringing duct tape to school with me.

So that meant...yeah. I had ditched my sister at school.

Well, shit.

But you couldn't blame me! I had bigger things on my mind, OK? I was pretty much hyperventilating inside, and that is saying a lot for me.

Luckily, though, Nudge was dating Iggy. As I stopped at a read light, I sent him a message, asking him to drop her off and try to keep his tongue in his mouth while they were parked out the front of my house.

'_Sure thing, Sir Talk-A-Lot. No promises about my tongue though. Love, Iggy xoxoxoxox!'_

I couldn't believe it, couldn't believe _him_.

What. A. Weirdo.

I got home a few minutes later and, after throwing myself out the car, sprinted inside. I threw my backpack onto the island and stood there for a second, before deciding to take a shower. Some of my best thinking was done in a shower. In fact, I made life changing decisions in there.

And where else to ponder how I'd tell Max that I loved her but the shower? How was I going to 'express my feelings'? We all know damn well how good I am at doing _that. _

I dried off, changing back into the clothes I'd worn to school. It's not as if I had much diversity in my wardrobe, after all. And I quite liked those jeans, thanks very much.

I ran my fingers through my hair, tousling it, and tried to think about something that'd _help_me with my I-Love-You-Max mission tonight.

I gave myself a quick once-over in the bathroom mirror - after wiping the condensation from my shower away - and rolled my sleeves up, over my elbows. Iggy reckoned that girls dug it when guys did that. Guess I'd just have to test that theory out on Max.

I had to admit, she had quite a bit to like.

My eyes had to have been rubbed red-raw by the time I reached the kitchen, I was scrubbing them with the heel of my hands so much.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed when Nudge walked into the room and stood, standing there, staring at me and my fanatic eye-rubbing.

I did, however, notice her standing there when I accidentally ran into her small frame. There was an _ooph _followed by a _thud _ as her butt hit the ground. "Fang!" she gasped, making my name sound like a curse, sitting there and glaring.

I stared at her dumbly for a second, before coming to my senses and offering my hand. Nudge accepted it gratefully and let my pull her up.

"Sorry, Nudge. I didn't see you," I said as she dusted herself off.

"I guess not. What's up with you? I called your name, like, four times before you ran into me," she told me as I side-stepped her, opening the cabinets and looking for the things I'd need for that night.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. I'm kind of stressing," I answered in a low voice as I fished out our mom's old picnic basket - Max used to love it when she was younger. My mom once told me that when Max got married, she was going to give it to her. Hopefully, it gets to stay in the family.

Because hopefully, _I'll _be marrying Max. Then we can _both _have that picnic basket.

Nudge shot me an incredulous look as I made my way over to the fridge.

"_You_? Stressing? What about? This isn't about some gross problem you have with Lissa, is it? OH MY GOD! You aren't having sex with her, are you? You didn't get her pregnant, did you? Fang! FANG, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU GOT HER PREGNANT I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!" Nudge said, her voice rising to shriek as her speech ended. Her eyes were wide, a look of pure terror on her face as she accused me of...doing something that I'd never be stupid enough to do.

I gaped at her for a while, repulsed, before saying carefully, "Fuck no. I mean shit no. Hell no. Whatever. Not that that's any of your business, _Nudge_." I gave her a pointed look as her expression changed into one of relief at my words.

"But...it does have to do with a girl," I admitted after a while, laying the ingredients for our picnic out on the table.

Nudge made a squealing noise from behind me. "But you're a natural with that crap! Why're you stressing?"

My attention never leaving the sandwiches before me, I answered, "Max asked me to come over and hang out with her. We've been really distant lately and it's just gonna be the two of us." I finished the sandwiches, slapping on the top slice of bread with a flourish. "It needs to be _perfect._It _has _to be."

I said that last bit so quietly, I could barely hear it. But Nudge heard it, and gasped. "Oh my _God_," she managed, her eyes huge. She gaped at me - like a _fish_! - and I wondered what her problem was.

"You're in _love _with her," Nudge told me. As if I didn't freaking _know_- wait.

"How the _hell _did you know that?" I demanded.

Nudge was past caring, though. Her eyes were wide, yes. But they were excited, and she was grinning _hugely._"I can't believe I never noticed!" she cried, seeming outraged with herself, but also disbelieving. "You're in _love _with _Max_! And you have been for a while now, haven't you?"

"Yeah," I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I have."

Nudge squealed, jumping up and down in happiness. _Girls._She leapt over to me, slammed into my chest, and hugged me tightly. "Oh my _God_! I _so _knew it!" Yet she was asking herself just before how she hadn't realized... "You guys are going to be _too _cute together! Oh my God! You have to tell Max! Like, _now._You guys will make the cutest couple, and-"

I cut her off, mid-rant; "Nudge, stop. Kid, I don't want you to butt in, Okay? I don't even know how Max feels. Plus, she's still dating Sam and I'm still dating Lissa. I wouldn't be picking out wedding colors yet, which I can _so _tell you are. Okay?"

I turned my attention back to the array of food before me, thinking I had had the final word, and Nudge would drop it. She was quiet for a few more minutes. But then she whispered, "She loves you, though. Fang, she _does._"

I froze, doing my best not to get my hopes up, to just ignore her.

But I had to answer, to say, "Yeah, well, loving someone is a whole new ball game, compared to being _in love _with someone." I knew that Nudge could tell by the bitterness in my voice that yeah, it sucked shit to see Max with someone else. She could tell that I was afraid of rejection.

Quietly, Nudge came up beside me and put an arm around me, and it was _such_a sibling-y Hallmark card moment that I nearly gagged. But I let her hug me, because...maybe I needed it. _Maybe_.

"Fang, she really does love you. I can tell. You can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. We just have to get her to realize it."

"Well, that's why tonight has to be _perfect_," I said, my voice nearly _fervent_, yet still super quiet, hushed.

Nudge turned to me, a smile spreading across her face as she spoke urgently, grabbing my hand and dragging me along behind her, "Come on, Fang!" She tugged my hand harder when I didn't move. "I have an idea."

She tugged me into her room, where she explained - carefully and in detail - what she had in mind. I had to say, I was a bit surprised. My baby sister was a _genius._

"Max will be putty in your hands after tonight."

"You better hope she is."

* * *

**Fang has realized, well, has admitted, that he is in love with MAx. Ohhhh.**

**That was cute.**

**So I just realized I am nothing like other authors. Everyone else leaves this god awful cliffhanngers that make you sit there and demand an update. And, I just kinda end it like I am ending a short story. I think this would eb my first kinda sorta, not really, maybe cliffhanging.. if you want to call it that. **

**Ok, so it really isn't.**

**Anyways, I know I promised Fax, which you will get. I just decided to break it into two chapters. **

**And now I am off to Band Camp until ten tonight, Uh. I am going to hurt so badly. The things we do to make those football players look good.**

**So, a heads up, I have band camp all day every day this week, and school starts Monday, which is the start of Marching season. This also means, practices after school three days a week, games on Friday until midnight, and competitions of Saturday. I will be 100% busy with band until the end of October. BUT I will do my best to update when ever I can, I just want everyone to know that if I seem MIA, you know why.**

**BUT I will get the nect chapter up, sometime. Most of it is written, so I just need to finish it.**

**Alrighty then, I think I am done. Can we try and get 445 reviews? But more is always welcome. :D If you want to try and guess what is going to happen go ahead. :) Just tell me what you think.**

**And hey, if you get really bored when I seem to be MIA, you could always read my other story. It happens to have way more Fax than this one. Promise. **

**As always, thank you for reading,**

**Kenzi over and off to a long day at band camp. :/**


	25. Chapter 22

**Aw, look who's back from the dead. :) Miss me? **

**I am truely 100% sorry for leaving you hanging like that, I had no intentions to... but I got busy.. so lol sorry. :) I also have band competitions from now until the end of marching season****( Middle of November) ** every single week and practices every day (so II won't have as much time to write.. but I plan on updating more frequently when the season is over.) 

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Wow, 480, looks like this story is catching up with my other one.. ok not really.. but wow thanks. ;) **

**Also, thank you to everyone who has put this story on their Favorites or alert list AND thank you to everyone who put _me_ on their favorite and/or alert list. :D It means a lot.**

**Special thank you to Fowlmanic for reviewing every single chapter for this story. :)**

**Ok, enough of me, off to the new chapter that only took me months to update (It has seriously been so long I forgot how to upload chapters.. it took me like 20 minutes to remember..lol..)**

**Disclaimer****: Kenzi no = Old man with billions of dollars, 'nuff said. ;)**

* * *

**Ch. 22.**

**Max's POV**

After my little chat with Fang at lunch, I just felt so much _better_. It - the talk - was something that I had really needed to do. It just made me feel like I had my best friend back. Or, at least, I was on the right track to getting him back. A road of recovery, so to speak.

I was feeling _really_good, actually, even though Sam seemed to be in a bit of a sour mood after I had blown him off. I kept catching him shooting Fang cold glares. I was beginning to get pissed off, but remained cool - barely. I had to remind myself that I was spending time with my best friend tonight, so I didn't get _too_annoyed - which isn't saying much, you know, considering my usual idea of "annoyed".

As soon as the final bell rang, I got up and sprinted out of my seat and out of the door, before the teacher had the chance to finish going on about the functions of mitochondria.

I already had the car running and was ready to shoot off before I realized that I had to drag Ella home along with me. And she always took _forever_. I did not have the patience for this, to have her take her own sweet time getting to the car.

Annoyed, I sent her a text message: **get your Prada covered butt to the car now. Any longer than 60 seconds, you're walking home and when you get their all your precious clothes are going to Uganda and less fortunate children. Lots of love xoxo.**

As drastic as the message was, it seemed to do the trick. Before I could count to sixty, Ella had plopped down into the passenger seat and was panting as if she'd just finished a five kilometer long race.

"Jeez, Max, what's the rush?" she managed between choked gasped, buckling in and trying to catch her breath. I shrugged and pulled out, cutting off three cars as I did so.

"I have plans," was all I said, even though I was freaking out.

Ella's eyes twinkled and she grinned at the news. "Oh, really? Hot date with Sam, perhaps?"

My eyebrows rose, slightly surprised at her suggestion. I'd completely forgotten about Sam wanting to talk to me later on. "No, not Sam. Fang's gonna come over and hang for a bit."

"Oh, _really_?" she repeated, this time adding wiggly eyebrows to her words.

I caught her expression out the corner of my eye. "What are you _doing_, you _freak_?"

"Nothing, it's just...you seem a little excited about _Fang_coming over." She smirked at me.

"Yeah, so? He's my best friend, is he not?"

"I suppose that's true," Ella said, sinking back into the seat. Under her breath, she muttered, "But you wish you were more."

"_Ella_!" I hissed. "That is so not true. I have a boyfriend, unless you've forgotten!"

"You wish you'd forgotten Sam. _Right_? I mean, just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you don't want Fang in his place instead. Although you really should dump Sam before getting caught up with Fang."

I demanded through gritted teeth, "Ella, do you want to walk? Because I am _this close_to dumping you in the gutter and making you walk home."

"I was just _saying_," she huffed.

I revved the engine and sped down the highway, hoping to drown the truth in her words.

**Fang's POV**

I waited out the front of Max's house. I was calm. Cool. Collected. Hot.

As per usual.

I might have been a little nervous, but mainly I was high on adrenalin. And, yeah, confidence. Nudge's plan _had_to work. She was a girl, Max was a girl...Nudge knew how the female mind worked, right? Therefore, it was foolproof.

I was constantly cracking my knuckles, however, the only sign of my (practically nonexistent) nerves. Because if I were to fail, however unrealistic that notion was, _well_...I doubted I'd be able to look Max in the eyes again if I did.

I grabbed everything that Nudge had given me, balancing the stuff in my arms as I moved around her gate and into her backyard to get my plan into action.

I set it all up. Everything was perfect. The blanket was straight and away from any signs of ants nests. The _Hershey's kisses_were all facing the same way and were in line along the pathway. The lights were strung carefully and meticulously, the timer set for them to turn on at _exactly_the right time. Perfect.

The only problem I'd have to face was probably keeping Max from noticing everything until it was time. After all, the girl is...yeah, _pretty nosy_.

After putting the finishing touches on the outside decorations, I decided everything was as good as it was going to get (a.k.a., perfect). I brushed off my jeans and packed it all up, putting the remains in the trunk of my car before heading to the front door.

I was just about to knock when the door flew open and a small something threw itself at me, gripping onto my leg and not letting go.

"_Fang_!"

I bent over and pried Angel off of me, tossing her up into the air a few times before hugging her tightly. Angel's arms wound around my neck in a death grip as she hugged me back.

"Hey there, Ange. How's it going?"

"Good," she sang as I carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind me.

"That's great, kiddo."

I hauled Angel into the lounge room and sat down in an armchair, dropping her off on the couch beside Ella on the way.

"So what's new, you two? Miss me much?"

"Nope," Ella said, not looking up from her phone.

"I got to color in today," Angel told me enthusiastically, before frowning and adding, "It was really good but I couldn't finish it because Mike stole my red crayon."

"That sucks," I sympathized, although I wished that my problems were as simple as hers. I'd trade a stolen crayon over dating a cow/witch/she-wolf (equipped with the talons) any day.

"So. Where's Max?"

"She went to get something. Said she'd be back later," Ella answered, stretching out on the couch and resting her legs over Angel's lap. Ange giggled and squirmed, trying to get Ella to release her.

Angel gave up and resorted to looking at me and saying, "Max was really excited that you were coming over. She was dancing really badly and singing really badly. I think she missed you."

I snorted. That was easily imagined.

Before I had thought of an appropriate answer, Max burst through the door, her arms filled with bags.

"A little help here, guys?" Her voice was muffled from a bag she held with her teeth.

I got up and took half the bags. Angel was still trapped and Ella was still texting.

"When's the food shortage I didn't hear about?" I asked, helping her unload all the junk food once we reached the kitchen.

Max rolled her eyes. "I was just getting everything we had when we hung out as kids."

I grinned nostalgically as I pulled out a bag of one of our (many) favorite candies from when we were younger. But then my eyebrow rose as I pulled out ten Wonder Balls.

"No...," I said. "They stopped making these ages ago!"

"I have connections, dearest Fang. It wouldn't've been a real Max'n'Fang night if we didn't have these babies!" Max said, taking one from my hand and unwrapping it.

I started opening one as well, my grin broadening as my prize fell out. A tattoo of a cartoon character. I broke mine open and bit into the chocolate outside.

"God, I missed these," I said. Max nodded, moaning in delight.

"This. _This_is my childhood, right here," she declared, popping the mystery candies from inside into her mouth.

"What's your prize?" I asked, trying to get a peek to see if hers was better than mine. Just like old times.

Max ducked and covered the inside of her box, keeping the prize hidden from me.

"I...am not sure," she lied. "What did you get?"

I rolled my eyes at her and answered vaguely, "A tattoo..."

"Oh, yeah? Of what?"

"Doesn't matter. What'd you get?"

"A tattoo," she repeated, a bad impression of my earlier words.

"Oh, I see. Of what?"

"_Something_."

"Max. Show me."

She grinned and surrendered, flipping over her tattoo and showing me the picture.

"_Buzz Lightyear_? Give it to me! _Now_! You know I'm supposed to get all of those!"

Max turned and ran, laughing. I followed her, hot on her heels. The chase brought back old memories of when she would purposely keep the prize that I wanted, leaving me with all the crappier ones.

"Max! Get back here!"

"_Never_!" she called over her shoulder, speeding towards the bathroom. Just as she went to slam the door in my face, I caught it with my foot - ouch - and pried it open. I forced her back, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I pinned her back against the wall. Max made a noise that was a mixture of protest, excitement, and even a bit of worry.

"Maximum," I warned, holding her arms against the wall and trapping her body with mine. "Tattoo. To me. Now."

"_Never_," she said smugly.

I moved closer. It took all my willpower not to press my lips against hers. Her eyes darted back and forth between my eyes and my lips.

I was about to kiss her. I really was. But then the most stupid, cliche, _infuriating_thing happened.

"_What is all this screaming and door-slamming about_?" The deep, muffled voice came from the other side of the door - Max's dad. He added gruffly, "You two better not've broken anything!"

We trudged out of the room, sheepish. A mumble of _sorry's_preceded us, along with a promise to settle down. Dr. M stood behind Max's dad, smiling indulgently. They left to go to their room.

Max and I were silent for a while until she cracked up. I raised an eyebrow at her and she managed, "Just like old times!" before erupting into another fit of hysterics.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, unable to help saying, "You know, we never would've got in trouble if you gave me my tattoo." I stared at her pointedly as I hopped up onto the bathroom counter.

Max let out a dramatic sigh. "_Fine._Fine! You can have Buzz." She paused. "But I get the sponge."

I shrugged and we swapped. "That's cool."

"OK! Do me, Fang," Max demanded, rolling up her sleeve.

My right eye twitched as I fought the urge to say, _Yeah, I'd love to. When and where? Oh, here and now? Shirt off. Thanks._

But, you know, we were in the proximity of razors and girl's deodorant - and Max _knows_how much I hate being sprayed with that shit.

I shook off my thoughts, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it before I made my way over to Max. I held her arm in place and readied the tattoo.

Max pretended to tense up as she said, "Do it. Do it now. I can take it!"

I rolled my eyes at her and squeezed some water onto the tattoo, making her shiver slightly. We sat in silence for a while, our breathing the only thing to be heard, until I removed the washcloth and paper. A colorful image of our favorite sponge was tattooed on her arm.

"See, Max? Not that bad."

She stuck her tongue out at me and poked my arm with her finger. "Fine then, tough guy. It's _your_turn. Let's see how you handle the heat!"

I nodded, just as she asked me where I wanted my tattoo. I grinned as an idea occurred to me, and I lifted off my t-shirt.

"Here." I pointed to just above my heart. "Buzz and I will be together forever."

Max kept her expression remarkably straight. She didn't even stare much. But I did see her gulp a bit.

"Oh, yeah, OK." Max paused slightly, taking a moment to get her bearings, and brought the tattoo to where I wanted it. She brought the washcloth up to my chest and held it there, looking everywhere but me. I smirked.

About a minute later, her hand dropped - much to my disappointment. She peeled the paper back and declared that it was "all finished" in a rushed voice. I watched Max as she hurried to clean up, rushing out of the bathroom and leaving me alone. Shirtless.

I sighed, pulling my shirt back on as I headed out into the living room. There, I found Max watching Angel play _Dance Dance Revolution_with a grin on her face. Angel was actually pretty good.

I took a seat next to Max, discreetly checking my watch. It was almost time to put the plan into motion, and I was getting a _little_nervous. I just needed the sky to get a bit darker, and then it was go time.

After watching Ange beat her high score eight times, I decided that it was dark enough. I took a deep breath and started: "Hey, Max, can-," I was cut off suddenly by Ella, yelling out from another room somewhere in the house.

"_Max_! _MAX_! Come here, _quick_! You have to see this!" she shrieked, sounding beside herself and slightly deranged. She appeared int he doorway, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She ran to the other side of the room, pulling the drapes away and giving us a full view of the front yard.

Max's lips quirked, a pucker forming between her eyebrows. Confusion and curiosity emanated from her as she approached the window and her excited sister.

I followed Max to the window, not even caring if it seemed like I was dropping into her business or not. Max's breath caught as she took in whatever it was.

"Holy...fucking...my..._fuck_!" Max whispered, making her way over to the door and outside. She seemed to be in a daze.

When she had gone, I looked out the window from behind Ella. My heart dropped as I took in the sights.

**Third Person (Oh dear God.. bare with me.. _Don't worry, Kenzi. I'm here for you. And I'll defend you from the rabid fangirls when they hunt you down for squashing the fax._)**

Max made her way outside and just...stared at the scene before her in shock. On top of her car was an arrangement of rose petals. They were full and waxy and, Fang had to admit, perfect. He didn't care that their perfection out-perfected his, though. What he did care about was the question that the petals spelled out.

_PROM?_

Fang watched from the window, his face a mask but his insides were dropping with dread as Sam appeared out of the darkness and stepped closer to Max.

He had a perfect rose in his hand. "So?"

Max was confused. At first, for a small nanosecond, she had thought that _Fang_had arranged this. But now...well, now she didn't know _what_to feel. Moments ago, she had been practically begging Fang to kiss her. And now her boyfriend was asking her to prom!

"Shh," Sam said, pressing a finger to her lips. "I know you're speechless at what I've done for you. Don't worry. It's happened to many girls, many times."

On the other side of the window, Fang's fists clenched as he watched everything happen. He couldn't hear the words spoken, but he saw the awe in Max's face, the smugness in Sam's.

"So," Sam was saying, "you'll go with me. Right?" It was more of a statement, really, but still he waited for Max's confirmation.

Max swallowed, trying to find her voice, but unable to. She didn't know what to do! Her mind was telling her to say yes. But, however cliche it was, her heart was pulling her towards the boy she grew up with. The boy that was watching her head nod slowly, subconsciously.

Sam ducked in for a triumphant kiss. Max didn't return it.

"Righto then, babe. I'll see you later!"

Max watched him get in his car and drive off. Her heart was in her throat as she stood, leaning against her petal-scattered car - Fang noticed furiously that the fuckwit hadn't even cleaned up the _PROM?_petals! - with her heart lodged in her throat. She didn't know how to get rid of this horrible tight feeling in her throat and chest. All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

So she did. She turned and ran.

Fang paused for a moment, before slipping past a confused Ella and sprinting after.

_If Sam is what makes Max happy_, he thought, _then I'll just have to endure him_.

* * *

**BetaNote: Sorry for the shortness, you guys! KINDA my fault...I had to delete a few bits here and there. Just to make Fang seem sexier. :) Next chapter will come out soon - as soon as I can edit it (it's already done...o.O). *Cough* check out my stories *cough*. (ISuckAtUsernames).**

* * *

**Lol, shameless advertising right there folks.**

**Ok, so, before you kill me for tricking you all in that almost faxy moment (MUWAHAHAHAHAHA), there is still more to come, as you read there, the next chapter is done, finished, fineto, so the faster you review, the faster it is uploaded. :)**

**Oh by the way the next chapter is that chapter I told you all about months ago (my favorite one so far) that I deleted by accident.. yep that one. :)**

**So how about 510? Is that a good review number? I know most people won't see this right away seems I have been MIA lastly..so sorry.**

**Ok, so now I have a few requests (if you love me you will do them :D)**

**1. Please read ALL of my lovely beta's stories, you will not be disappointed. You do not understand all she does for me and she _doesn't_ get enough credit. Also please read her Fiction Press story "Guess Who", also under the same pin name. Seriously, you will be begging her to update (and my theory is the more people who read it/review the faster she will update.. AND SHE NEEDS TO FREAKING UPDATE *give pointed look at Kay***

**2. I have noticed no one has really been updating on here.. like at all, which makes me super sad. So, I challenge everyone to re-read all their favorites stories and review them, tell the author what you think of their work, and tell them how much you love it and want an update. If people express interest, the author is more pron to spending their time working on it. Heck even shoot them a message. I will be doing this as well. ;)**

**3. Pretty please with sugar on top read my other story True Confessions of Star Crossed Lovers. :) Tell me what you think and which story you like better.**

**(I will be updating that soon.. I hope. :D)**

**Oh and feel free to send me stories to read your own or others your recommend. :)**

**Again thank you to everyone who reads my stories, you mean so much to me. :)**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out. :)**

**(I think I may have overused the smileys... oh well..)**


	26. Chapter 23

**I apologize for how rediculessly short this is... it needed a lot of editing... I kidna babbled a lot.. Haha.**

**Anyways. Thank you everyone for 517 reviews. :) Your rock.. and you made me laugh because all of your reactions seemed to be the same... you loved it.. and wanted to kill me. **

**Glad to see you all bond over wanting to kill me. :)**

**Not to worry... I will be writing more. :)**

**Ok well that's all I have to say. (Look at me with my short A/Ns now..)**

**Disclaimer: I. .. (But I still call Fangie poo)**

* * *

**Ch 23.**

**Max's POV**

I sat on the dock, my eyes closed. I sucked in a deep breath as I listened to the sounds of nature that surrounded me. It was peaceful and undisturbed. Perfect. It put my mind at ease and allowed me to leave the real world behind for just a few minutes.

Suddenly, my tranquil thoughts were broken as the soft thumps of feet hitting wood reached my ears. My eyes locked shut, holding in the peace for a few more seconds, before I opened them. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. They sat beside me, copying my position with their feet in the water.

"Hey," I said tiredly.

"Hey to you too," Fang answered.

"How'd you know I was gonna be here?" I asked him, but I already knew the answer.

Fang shrugged, a lock of hair falling in front of his eye. "A hunch."

I sighed. "That and I always come here, right?"

"It's a nice place. I'd come here too."

Neither of us said a word as we watched the water. My eyes tracked a school of fish as the glided by.

For once, Fang broke the silence by asking wryly, "So, you're going to Prom with Sam, huh?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Fang's face fall. I couldn't help but think, _I so, so wish it were you._

We were quiet again, just for a bit, before Fang let out a sigh that almost sounded disappointed.

"Well," said Fang and I could tell he was about to start teasing me, "Prom's in two weeks and if you want to be associated with me, you really ought to work on your dancing. Seriously, it's shit."

I turned and gaped at him. "_Excuse me_! You're the one with two left feet!" I said in outrage. But I was fighting a smile as I nudged him back.

"I can at least pull off a badass sway," he retorted, pausing thoughtfully before adding, "And I _can too_dance."

I nodded at him, smirking. "Must've been all those ballroom dance classes your mom made you do as a kid."

I almost didn't look to see his reaction, too scared to do so, but I ended up peeking at him. Soon enough, I lost it. I cracked up as Fang sat glaring at me. Soon enough, he pounced. I crashed back into the wood and wriggled as he pinned my arms over my head. I kept laughing.

"You promised to _never_speak of that again," he hissed at me. "We made a pact! You broke it...you know what that means.

"What? That was, like, ten years ago! I didn't think it still applied!"

Fang said seriously, "Our pacts and promises were for life, no matter what. Remember?" He paused, staring at my slightly flushed face in contemplation. "How many other pacts have you broken since you've been gone?"

A wave of guilt washed over me. I turned my head away from him, hiding behind my hair and resolutely not speaking. The truth was, I'd thought that Fang would be gone forever. He had said that he would never leave me, and even though distance separated us, it wouldn't, not really. All _bullshit_.

I went out and broke as many promises as I could.

Fang took my silence and ashamed blush as an answer. He rolled off of me, looking slightly pissed. I ducked my head, feeling...terrible. So, so bad.

I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't find the right words for it. I wanted to comfort him, but...well, we just sat there awkwardly. Like strangers.

I heard Fang stand up beside me. I thought, at first, that he was about to go. To leave me here. Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of my face. I stared at it, unsure as to what to do or say. I glanced up and saw Fang smirking down at me. "Seems that you broke a few promises, then. Right? And seeing as we're a little too old to T.P. Mr Jenkins' house - and Iggy has a girlfriend, so kissing him is out - I say we should have to get you to start practicing your dancing skills."

I smiled, grabbing his hand as he added enthusiastically, "_Let's dance_."

Fang put his hands on my hips. I kept my arms at my sides, confused, and said, "There's no music."

"We'll make our own," he whispered.

I nodded, unspeaking, and placed my hands on his shoulders, gripping his shirt. Fang held me close as we swayed back and forth. He began to hum something - it was fairly familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

It was so peaceful and I was so caught up in our own little world that I barely registered the crack of thunder and the flash of lightning. It seemed to be miles away. We kept dancing and Fang kept humming.

I was pulled from what had to be the perfect moment by a cold, wet drop splattering onto my face and running down my neck. It was followed by another and another. Within seconds the rain transformed from a few drops to a have downpour.

I saw Fang looking up towards the massive dark clouds above us, growing bigger and bigger. Our clothes were soaking and our hair was matted to our faces.

"Should I take this as a bad omen? Or be optimistic and somehow relate this to natural beauty?"

I grinned. "We were very optimistic children. Why should that change now?"

Fang grinned back before sighing. "We better head in. I'd hate for you to get sick right before Prom. I'm sure that'd suck for your date."

"Why?" I muttered, grumpy. I gripped his shirt more, not letting go and not planning to.

"Because I said so, that's why. Come on, Max, before you catch a cold."

"No," I said stubbornly, burying my head in his chest. "I don't want to. Let's stay out here a little longer, yeah? We're already heaps wet. Please?"

Fang rolled his eyes - I couldn't see but I could feel his body move. "Remember the last time we stayed out in bad weather?" he asked.

I grinned into his shirt, nodding. "We wore nothing but bathing suits in the middle of a blizzard, just to prove to Iggy that we would be able to make it on _Survivor_." I smiled fondly. "That was fucking awesome."

"Yeah, and we were sick in bed with pneumonia for a week afterwards. Not to mention we were grounded for being dumb enough to go out in the middle of a snowstorm." Fang held me closer, rocking us a bit, and whispered, "It was worth every minute..."

-**Break...dance? You're not fun anymore, Kenzi. And I apologize for taking some of the cuddlier bits out, but a) Fang's not that...feminine and b) Max isn't a cheater. I'll make the Faxy bits Faxier when/if they get together, though. Like in your other story, which everyone should go read**-

After being drenched, we headed back to my house. As Fang caught me shivering out of the corner of his eye, he slipped off his jacket and slung it over my shoulders. I pulled it close around me and sniffed a bit. Yeah, smelled delicious.

"I've gotta go, Max," he yawned, rubbing his cheek tiredly. "I'll see you tomorrow, though."

I nodded, hugging him tightly. "Night, Fang. Sweet dreams. And thank you for always being there for me."

I really never wanted to leave his arms, but Fang let go all too soon. I slid off the jacket and gave it to him.

I watched Fang drive off and wiped the raindrops from my face, sighing shakily and heading inside. I avoided all family members and collapsed straight onto my bed. I didn't even bother to sit up as I wriggled into my pajamas.

I was just about to drift off when a light from the window caught my eye.

I approached my window curiously, warily. I drew back my blinds and gasped. I choked on air, however, and managed to force myself into a major coughing fit. I wiped tears from my eyes and just...stared. My backyard was strung with lights and candles, interrupting the velvety blackness.

Tears reappeared in my eyes as I read the message written in lights (_perfectly_):

_YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NO ONE ELSE DOES_

I thought of what my music teacher had said. "Music speaks when words cannot," was what he'd told us. It had been a bit too cliche for me back then. But now?

So _true_.

I searched around my room frantically, finally yanking up my theory book filled with blank bars. I grabbed a pen and began to write.

* * *

**BetaNote: Thanks for reviewing my stories, you guys! (The lot of you should go read LoveHate. I'm serious. It's fucking hilarious, and I'm the author). Sorry about the chapter. I've just been so busy. BYE, NOW.**

* * *

**I think she is using me... Just kidding. :) But seriously check them all out. PLEASE.**

**Ok and I would like everyone to take note of this before I start reciving hate mail. Did everyone read that up there? That line break? Yep i do believe that was _Kay_ confessing that it was indeed _her_ who killed the fax this time, not _me_. I was all for the fluffy moments. And Kay? I DID _NOT_ MAKE HIM FEMININE! He is just... _emotional_ right now.. which he damn well should be. :P And well... aw come on... Max could have a little fun... right? See? The readers agree. So I blame this one on Kay. :P Jk**

**Never to fear though, the legit Kissy kissy Oh Hot Damn fax is on it's way. :)**

**Ok..so how about we try for.. I don't know... 545 this time? Sound ok?**

**Oh... and pleaseeeeee read my other story _True Confessions Of Star Crossed Lovers._... I promise you will be more pleased with the fax.. promise.. In fact I am in the middle of a VERY faxy chapter... You'll love it.. promise.. No Sax I swear. :)**

**Ok well that's all. Tell me what cha think. :)**

**~Bandgeekclarinet14 over and out. :)**

**P.S. OH!.. and I have been kinda cheating on FF with Fiction Press lately... so.. if anyone has any stories they recommend let me know.. I tend to like the romance section.. so if you have any similar to the ones on my favorites (Same user name on FP) let me know. :)**


	27. Chapter 24

**Da da da da daaaaaaaaa AHHHHH. Ten dollars for anyone who can name that stands tune.**

**Oh dear god, I have no life... ok sorry.. so I guess my excuse of Band eating my life and me having no time would mean nothing to you, so I'm just not going to explain. :) But, I am sorry this has been taking me so long. :(**

**So I am going to answer some reviews now (I haven't done this in a while)**

**_Erin319_- o.O Ok, your review just made me laugh. :) **

**_A Random Person_- :) Thanks so much for your advice and input. :) As much as I love reviews with praise, I also really like it when people tell me what I should work on. :) Thanks for pointing that out.I'm actually going to repost all my chapters in a little while so I can fix all the little mistakes. I'm not sure why but you're right, random words are missing in places. Thanks again, I look forward to your input in later chapters. :) Good luck with your novel, i hope to be able to pick up a copy one day. :)**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews, you don't know how much it means to me when you leave comments. :) They really make me smile. I love all your personalities. :)**

**Ok, on to the chapter, don't hate me, it's horrible, a filler and it's short. On the plus side, I changed the ending.. AND it will mean fax a lot sooner.. as in TWO chapters.. I repeat.. I am not lying this time. :)**

**Claimer of Dis-ness: I don't own, I am not a famous author (don't I wish), I am just some random chick on the inter-web writing fan fiction for other's enjoyment.**

* * *

**Ch 24. **

**Max's POV**

I stared out my window, gazing at the light display below me for a long time that night, wondering how I managed to get myself into this mess. Wondering how I somehow did the unthinkable, most cliché thing in the books...how I fell in love with my best friend.

I didn't want to admit it - in fact, I spent a long time that night trying to convince myself otherwise - but it always came back to the same thing. Or should I say: same _person_.

Fang.

He was all I could think of.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was completely and irrevocably in love with Fang. Who was, incidentally, was my _taken_ best friend

I wasn't sure what the worst part of all this was. Maybe it was the thought of having more-than-friends feelings for my best friend and the fact that those feelings scared the shit out of me.

Or maybe the fact that I knew I couldn't have him. He didn't belong to me. He had a girlfriend. She may have been a devil incarnate, but she was still _his_.

And, yeah, that hurt. Knowing I couldn't have him, no matter how much I truly wanted him. Basically, it sucked.

Lissa didn't know Fang like I did. She didn't know his deepest secrets, his biggest fears, his favorite food or anything important about him.

She didn't know that he is deathly afraid of cactuses because he had to spend two hours in the emergency walk-in clinic getting the spikes removed from his hands after Iggy told him a certain plant was "fuzzy" when we were eight.

She didn't know that he could spend hours watching old _Criminal Mind_ reruns and if you tried to talk to him other than during a commercial it very well could be one of the scariest moments of your life.

She didn't know he loves cheeseburgers but hates meatloaf.

She didn't know how he got that one scar from the time him and Ari were sword fighting with bread knife...not their smartest idea.

_She_ didn't know anything.

Yet she still had him.

She doesn't understand the things he does, she just, she wasn't right for him.

I'm not exactly sure why or even when I started to develop these strong feelings for Fang, or when I finally started to accept them, but I did nevertheless.

_I guess we can blame it on the rain._

**-She's a brick… HOUSE…haha that was classy don't you think?.. Oh that line up there was a hint my friends.. :) -**

**Fang's POV (Kay bare with me, he is a tad emotional.. get over it :P 3 ...I hate emotional Fang, Kenzi! D: But don't worry, his incessant whining will stay in. The**_**girl**_**. :P)**

I drove home feeling defeated that night. I had everything planned so perfectly...it wasn't _supposed_ to go wrong. It was _impossible_!

But I guess the universe had other plans for me. Maybe it was a sign or something, maybe we just aren't meant to be together. Or maybe the universe was saving me from completely and utterly embarrassing myself by admitting my undying love for my best friend. Love that she probably didn't even return.

God, what was I thinking?

I could have lost one of the most important things me to; my friendship with Max. Having Max in my life as just a friend was better than having her completely out of my life for good.

But when I had held her in my arms, swaying back and forth in the rain, it just felt so _right_. Like she was meant to be in my arms and in no one else's. When I held her in my arms, her body fitting almost perfectly into mine, I felt a sense of security, almost like I was invincible. I had blocked out the world around us and it was just the two of us. It was perfect.

No Sam. No Lissa. Just _us._

But I guess that was the problem. It wasn't just us. In fact, there wasn't even an _us_. Unfortunately.

It was just...why _him_? Why that..._prick_? Max could have any guy she wanted...and out of all the fish in the sea, why that old...shrimp?

My blood boiled as I thought about him with his hands on Max, holding her, kissing her, _loving_ her.

He didn't deserve Max. Sam just wasn't good enough for her, yet he still had her.

I walked into the house, accepting defeat.

As I started for my room, Nudge suddenly appeared, looking at me expectantly. "So? How'd it go?" she asked eagerly.

I shook my head as I turned my back to her, calling over my shoulder, "I don't want to talk about it."

I didn't have to be facing her to know that her face fell. "Aw, Fang, I'm sure-," she started but I cut her off abruptly with a wave of my hand.

"Nudge, just don't. It wasn't meant to be. This...it's for the best," I forced out, even though I refused to believe the words myself.

I waited for an objection, but I was met with silence as she looked at me with a pained expression.

"Good night, Nudge."

I left her there.

_It's for the best. _

**-Feel free to chuck bricks at these two idiots for being so GD oblivious.. :P (KAY: just randomly, I want the reviewers to tell Kenzi to get the hell better because she's sick. She didn't even finish a**_**Moe's**_**burrito. How whack is that? (Never had **_**Moe's**_**...hardly know what a burrito is...but whatever). SO GIVE HER YOUR BEST WISHES-**

**Max's POV**

The next two days went by in a blur for me.

Sam started making plans for things I didn't want nor need for prom. Dumb things like limo rental, color coordination, flowers...and I'm pretty sure the sneaky little bastard even booked a hotel room at the Marriot, where prom would be held at.

Hah, he had some high hope. He was going to be missing a vital organ if he tried to get me within 100 feet of a hotel room.

But none of that mattered to me, because I didn't even want to go with him anymore. I never really did, which was a pretty bitchy move on my part. You know, secretly pining over your best friend while your current boyfriend makes arrangements for prom. Yeah, I was pretty sure that was considered about a nine on the bitchy scale.

To top it all off, Fang started to become distant again. He was colder towards everyone.

He was just so emotionless and quiet. I mean, he was _always_emotionless and quite, but something was different. I could tell when I looked into his eyes. He just seemed so..._sad_.

Two days after Sam asked me to prom, Lissa asked Fang the same, watching him expectantly as she waited for an answer. I felt my heart clinch as Fang briefly glanced over to me, locking eyes with me for a moment and holding my gaze as he stiffly nodded his head once, not saying a word.

I averted my gaze as Lissa squealed with happiness and jumped into his arms, latching on to him as she gushed about dresses, color options and the flowers she preferred.

I murmured a quick excuse and left the two alone, giving them some privacy as I left a piece of my heart behind.

_As long as he's happy_, I thought to myself as I quickly walked away, headed to my music theory class.

**-Suavemente besame, que yo quiero sentir tus libios besandome otra vez… I decided to add some Niggy..**** :) ****I imagine Iggy serenading Nudge in a horrible Spanish accent.. (KAY: Kenzi, no me gusta espanol. I don't know what you're saying. And I'm fairly sure that my Spanish just then was incorrect.:(-**

**Third person**

"Iggy, we have a problem. _Code FIL_," Nudge said seriously as she leaned against the lockers near Iggy's.

His head snapped up as he stared at her in horror. "What?" he gasped as he started shoving books into his backpack frantically, papers flying in every direction.

"What do you mean, _code FIL_? _Flammables in lock down_? Seriously? How can they be in lock down? When did this happen? Goddammit, I knew the frickin' government would start getting suspicious after that _mysterious_ mining explosion last month. I told Gazzy to hide the evidence." Iggy cursed under his breath, clearing out his locker and slamming the door shut.

"Dammit," he swore again. "I'm almost out of explosives! I haven't had a chance to restock! I bet I can get some on the black market. I know a guy. I just need to make a call, hold on." He fished through his pockets for his phone.

Nudge stared at him in confusion as he started dialing numbers at a speed she didn't know was possible.

"What! No, Iggy, _stop_. What are you talking about? What about flammables?" she said, utterly confused. He stopped pushing buttons, cocking an eyebrow in confusion at her.

"You know, code FIL, 'Flammables in Lockdown'. Nudge, that's what you just said."

"_No_, I said code_FIL_. You know, '_Fang's in Love_'. Isn't that what it stands for?"

"What? No, that's code SIATGD," he said nonchalantly as he flipped his phone closed. "Dammit, woman, don't scare me like that again."

She glared at him before she spat, "Why the hell would I care about the lockdown of flammables?"

Iggy looked at her with an expression mixed between disgust and hurt as he clutched the area of his chest where his heart would be. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my babies like that."

"Fine. Whatever, Iggy. We have more pressing issues to discuss here, okay? What's Code SIATGO? What the hell does that stand for?"

"Duh, it's 'Shit Is About To Go Down.'" He rolled her eyes at her, as if it was the most obvious things. "Because you know if Fang is in love, the fucking apocalypse is coming."

She groaned as she muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "The Lord is testing me."

"Fine, code whatever the hell you said. Fang is in love, okay? He is in love with-,"

"Max? Yeah, I know."

"What? How'd you know?"

"Um, Nudge, it's pretty obvious. He's been in love with her for years; he just never admitted it until a few weeks ago."

"HE ADMITTED IT A FEW _WEEKS_AGO?" she hissed, causing a few people in the hall to turn their heads and stare at her. "He just admitted it to me a few _days_ ago. What. The. Hell. I'm his _sister_ and he told _you_ but not _me_?"

"Babe," he started, trying to calm her down as he tucked a piece of her untamed hair behind her, "I'm his best friend, he needed some guy advice. Why else did you think I needed that godforsaken hat?"

He watched her lip twitch upward a bit as memories of his wailing hat filled her head.

"Well, we need to help them get together!" she said. "We have to do something. Maybe we can-,"

"Babe, I know you mean well...but you really shouldn't interfere with their relationship. I want Max and Fang to be together just as much as you do, but this is something that needs to happen on its own. Trust me on this one, if my meddling didn't do jack shit, then nothing is going to work."

She raised a brow at him as she questioned, "What do you mean 'If my meddling didn't do jack shit'? Exactly _what_ meddling did do, Iggy?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you really think Max's first date with Sam could have gone _that_ horribly wrong without the interference of yours truly?"

She gaped at him before she started laughing. "You! You freak! This is why I am dating you! Why didn't you tell me? With my help we could have gotten them together for sure."

"Oh come on, like I was going to let you butt in on my fun. Puh-lease. You know I am not good at sharing."

"But Iggy, I still think we should do something. I mean, what if we break Max and Sam up?"

Completely out of character, Iggy acted like the adult for once as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Sweetie, I know you mean well, but like I said, this is something they have to realize on their own. We can't force it or we will just make matters worse."

She sighed, still not accepting defeat as she tried again, her expression determined and serious. "Iggy, this is _our Fang_we are talking about. He is a mess and I can't bear to see him like this. I _know_Max loves him too. Honestly, I think they're just scared that if they cross this 'friends zone' it's a point of no return, and they aren't willing to jeopardize their friendship. And you know what, Iggy? It fucking sucks to stand by and watch two of the most important people in your life so miserable."

Iggy silently drew her closer to him, wrapping his arms securely around her waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I know, baby. But these things have a way of working themselves out. Somehow, maybe in some totally screwed up way, the universe has things already planned out for them. We just don't know what exactly it is yet. We'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully, we won't have to wait too long."

She sniffled as she nodded, pulling away from his neck, her face a few inches away from his now. She smiled as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, staring at her lovingly.

She looked down as she muttered, "I hate it when you're right."

Iggy smirked as he replied, "I love you too."

She blushed as Iggy swooped down and captured her lips with his, kissing her sweetly before pulling away, resting his forehead on hers.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, will you go to prom with me, Nudge?" Iggy asked as he watched her eyes light up. He chuckled as she nearly knocked him over when she threw herself into his arms, practically jumping him.

"So I'll take that as a yes then?" Nudge squealed in response as she released him, only to jump up and down again.

Iggy let out a breath of air and pretended to wipe sweat off his brow. "Well, that's a relief. People would have started to get suspicious if I brought my cardboard cutout of Angelina Jolie to prom - _again_."

Nudge playfully smacked the back of his head as she continued to beam.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his snaked around her waist, resting against the lockers as she leaned into him.

"Thanks, Iggy," Nudge whispered before bringing her lips down onto his, their lips moving in sync with each other in a passionate kiss.

They couldn't help but wish Max and Fang could one day have this too.

Iggy placed a gentle peck on her nose before unwrapping his arms from her waist and intertwining their fingers together as they headed for the doors.

Just as they reached the exited Iggy whispered a reassurance: "Don't worry, things will work out."

* * *

**Ready? One, two, three, "AWWWWWWW"... Well.. if you can't have fax right now.. did the Niggy cuteness help fill the void?**

**And that my friends, was my very lame attempt to bring my lovable dork of a Iggy back into the plot... Not so sure if I did it though.. **

**Sorry it took so long, I've been sick.. in fact I still am..so sorry. :(**

**Oh, and if anyone was paying attention, I did hint multiple things in this chapter..so if anyone can guess then, I'll give you a sneak peek to the next chapter before it's uploaded, but you have to be somewhat specific. **

**And as always, you can help fill the Fax void by checking out my other story, "True Confessions of Star Crossed Lovers" which indeed has some very faxy moments in it, it's sort of a modern day Romeo and Juliet, hopefully not to over done. I think you'd like it. :) And you could always check out my lovely Beta's multiple works of masterpiece while she is on a short, hiatus. Tell her how much she rocks and how much you love her work.**

**Can we try for 585 this time? :)**

**Feel free to ask me anything, leave any comment, idea, or even suggest a story to me. :)**

**Oh, and my TCOSCL readers.. i will hopefully be updating that again sometime this week.. HOPEFULLY. :)**

**~Kenzi (BGC14) :)**


	28. Chapter 25

**:) Miss me?**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Woot 596 reviews! **

**And thank you to everyone who has put me on an author/story alert or favorite author/story (I feel I don't thank you guys enough.) :)**

**Guys, do you know what today is?**

**No?**

**Well I'm going to tell you...**

**TODAY IS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY! :D Are you as excited as I am?**

**No?.. well.. ok.**

**Well.. on a happy note.. this is the LAST chapter with stupid oblivoius Max and Fang. :)**

**Yes, you heard me right.. THE FAX WILL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER. :D Excited? **

**So thanks to everyone who has been with me since the beginning. :) **

**Thanks to Kitten123 for being my very first reviewer exactly a year ago. :)**

**Ok I'm done.**

**Claimer of dis-ness: I no own. The end.**

**Oh please excuse the horribleness of this chapter.. I was in a hurry...**

* * *

**CH… I don't even know anymore… That's sad..**

**Max's POV**

As much as I desperately wanted to ignore the fact it bothered me that Lissa and Fang were going to prom together, I just couldn't. The thought just kept eating away at me, torturing me as thoughts of her claws wrapped around his neck and his hands on her hooker clad waist continued to cloud my mind causing my fists to clinch as Mr. Howel continued to talk to the class about our final projects.

I must have accidently growled under my breath, because the two students next to me eyed me cautiously - reason being for their own safety or the possible level of my sanity I'm not sure- as they scooted their chairs farther away from me, with worried looks on their faces.

Mr. Howel raise an eyebrow at me, as he took a moment to slide his small framed glasses up the bridge of his nose, before he continued addressing the class, but I was far too gone to be paying the lightest bit of attention. Despite this being my favorite class, I couldn't think of anything except for Lissa practically dry humping Fang as he agreed to go to prom with her.

I mean what kind of person _does_ that, in public no less. Dirty _hoe-bags,_ that's who.

"Max. Hey, _Max_. I know you love my class and all, but the bell rang." Mr. Howel's voice snapped me out of my somewhat disturbed thoughts.

"Oh," I stated, as I started to gather my notebooks and shoved them into my messenger bag, "Ya, sorry."

Mr. Howel furled his eyebrows at me, obviously expecting a more sarcastic or witty reply, one that was more Maximum Ride like.

"Max, is there something on your mind that's bothering you? You seemed distracted today in class," His tone became serious as he went into "Concerned teacher mode".

"Ya, I know, I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

He leaned against the edge of my desk as he folded his arms against his chest, "Max, is there anything you want to talk about? You know you can always talk to me. I'm not going to give you the shit talk every teacher gives you about caring. I truly _do care_, and I'm here if you need me," he stated sincerely as he watched me curiously.

I smirked, "Ya I know Mr. H. I'm just, stressed a little. I'm a bit worried about my project." I offered, not willing to let anyone know what was truly bothering me.

"_Seriously?_ Max, you are one of my best students, you always excel when it comes to projects like this," He stated incredulously, "Here, how about you come in at lunch tomorrow and play me your song. I'll give you my input then you will have time to tweak it before the end of the day when it's due. Ok?"

I offered him a small smile as I nodded to him, inwardly cringing at the thought of playing a song that revealed so many of my true feelings, but I was just going to have to tough it out.

"Alright then, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. Oh. And tell your mom I like any type of sandwich, and cookies for desert please. Oh, and tell her to pack two juice boxes, I'm _not_ twelve anymore you know?" He teased.

"Ha! Like I'm sharing my cookies with you." I playfully rolled my eyes as he pouted.

"This just proves how unappreciated us teachers are. We are so dedicated in helping our students succeed that we give up our _whole lunch_ period to help them and no thanks in return. I knew I should have become a fire fighter, look how much praise they get. I bet they get more ass than us too." He teased as he dramatically huffed.

"_Everyone_ gets more ass than you."

He gaped at me in mock hurt before he nodded and muttered, "Ya, that's probably true."

I smirked and shook my head before gathering my things.

"Good bye Mr. Howel. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Max."

I smiled as walked out the door, trying my best to mask my true feelings.

I guess I've been hanging around Fang too long.

**~Break~**

The next day went by in a blur, and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

Reluctantly, I dragged my feet as I headed to Mr. Howel's room with my guitar.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as I opened the door.

Mr. Howel glanced up at me from his computer and smiled before rolling his chair back away from the monitor.

"On those on-line dating services again Mr. H? I thought we talked about this, no one wants to date a thirty-one year old teacher still living with his mom." I teased as I set my guitar down on the floor.

"_Ha-ha_, very funny Max. You know I don't roll like that. Plus, I haven't lived with my mom since I was eighteen so _STFU_."

I laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"Oh, _my bad_." I chuckled as I reached in my bag and pulled out a sandwich and juice box I had purposely packed for Mr. Howel.

I chucked it at him as he still had his arms crossed, forcing him to think fast and catch them as they hurled towards his face. He caught them easily.

"_What?_ Where's the cookies?"

"I ate them." I shrugged. I sat on the desk as he opened his sandwich bag.

"Max, you didn't have to pack me lunch you know. I was just kidding." I said sincerely as he took a bite.

"I know, but knowing you, you'd complain all lunch if I didn't."

"True dat." He chuckled as he took another bite.

I sat there as he ate, stalling as long as I could, before he spoke giving me a knowing smile, "You know Max, you can play while I eat, I can multitask."

I groaned as he caught on to my plan, slowly unlatching my case and pulling out my guitar.

"Max, _calm down_, it will be fine. I'm not going to scream or embarrass you. Go ahead." He smiled at me reassuringly.

A sign of defeat left my lips as I started to tune, getting ready to play for him, "Okay."

He smiled again as I started to strum the first chord.

**~Break.. Lawl.. you thought I was going to show you the song.. well I gave it away last chapter..~**

**Fang's POV**

I walked over to our lunch table only to find Iggy and my little sister practically eating each other's face.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down, clearing my throat loudly, making them aware of my presents. They broke away somewhat reluctantly, still staring into each other's eyes, ignoring me completely.

I cleared my throat again, slightly annoyed, breaking them from their trance, "Are you two done eye-fucking each other, because _some of us_ are trying to eat here. I'm about to hurl."

I eyed them distastefully as Iggy pulled Nudge closer to him, his arm wrapped securely around her waist in a possessive yet loving manner.

I felt my jaw clench involuntarily as I watched them with a pang of jealousy.

This is what my life has come down to, I'm actually _jealous_ of my sister and best friend. That's rich.

Iggy must have caught on to my sudden mode change, because he loosened his grip of Nudge, almost dropping his arm completely as he eyed me curiously.

He gave me a perplexed look, his eyes silently asking me if everything was alright. I gave him a small nod as I looked down at my food, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Aw, come on bro," Iggy started, attempting to lighten the mood, "_Everyone_ loves a good eye fucking before lunch."

I forced a half smile, which came across as more of a grimace, as Nudge smacked him playfully, rolling her eyes.

"So," Nudge started giving me a sympathetic look. _Oh God, here we go_, "Um, where's Max? I haven't seen her lately."

I bit the inside of my cheek as I shrugged, not offering any emotion to her questions even though it was killing me inside, "Don't know. Haven't seen her either."

She gave me a knowing look, one I returned with a glare.

"Fang," She whispered, "You need to talk to her."

I huffed aggravated before shaking my head, "No."

"Fang, stop being stupid. Go. Talk. To. Her. _Now_." She hissed, giving me a death glare that could almost rival mine.

Again, I shook my head stubbornly.

"Fang," She warned as she started to rise from her seat, glaring at me.

"Bro," Iggy started, pulled Nudge back to her seat as she glared at him ready to object, "Go talk to her."

His look was sincere, showing me he cared and could see through my facade.

I sighed before nodding, soundlessly rising from my seat and headed out to find Max.

I searched around the courtyard in her normal hang out spots but I couldn't find her. I wandered around the buildings, keeping an eye out for her.

I managed to find myself in the music wing, a catchy tune echoing through the hallways accompanied by an almost angelic voice. A voice I would know anywhere- _Max_.

My heart rate sped up as I willed myself to meander closer, her voice now becoming more prominent and clearer.

I crept closer to the door, pressing my head closer to the door frame, just making out the words she was singing.

As I listened, my throat became dry, and I felt my chest begin to tighten, finding it hard to breath. I became numb as I listened to the muffled words coming from the music room.

"_Tell me am I crazy or is this more than a crush… more than a crush." _

My heart sank as she sang the last words; only the sound of the last chord strum ringing threw the air.

I backed away from the door slowly, the sounds of two voices were muffled in the background, but I couldn't be bothered to care what they were saying.

All that I could focus on at that moment was one simple fact, a realization that clouded my thoughts and caused my whole body to feel numb.

_Max was in love with Sam_ and I needed to accept it.

I forced myself to swallow as I walked down the hall, defeated. I didn't even realize I had made it outside the building until I found myself standing in front of a tree, more particularly the tree Max and I used to have lunch under every day years ago.

I slumped down the trunk of the tree, the base supporting my weight as I sat there, completely and utterly numb. I was emotionless; I didn't want to feel anything anymore.

I was done.

I was done with the universe fucking with me.

Just _done_.

**~Break. Lawl, you all hate me., BUT.. keep reading my children.. :P Swear.. that was the last misunderstanding ~**

**Max's POV**

I let out a breath of relief as I strummed the final chord of the song, closing my eyes before mustering up enough courage to look at Mr. Howel, who was currently staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

I shifted nervously under his gaze as I pushed my guitar away from me, waiting for him to say something- _anything_, to break this awkward silence.

"Max," He stated in awe, "That was _perfect_. It was exactly what I was hoping for when I assigned this project. Your song had so much feeling and I could literally picture everything you were singing. I could feel everything you were-_ everything_ you needed to say but _couldn't_."

My checks heated up as he continued to compliment me.

"Max, I think you should play this at the talent show Tuesday. In fact, I'll give you fifty points extra credit _and_ exempt you from the next _two_ assignments. What do you say?" He asked as he looked at me with pleading eyes, a look a small child would give to his parents as he begged for a puppy. A look no one could refuse.

I sighed as I tried my best not to look at him, knowing if I did, I'd give in, "I don't know Mr. H. It's kind of personal you know?"

"Please." He begged as he gave me his own version of the Bambi eyes. Oh dear God, they are almost as bad as Angel's.

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him._ Do not look directly in his eyes_- crap._

I looked.

I groaned as I looked up at him, "Fine," I mumbled as he punched the air in victory.

The little bastard.

"Sweet."

I cursed under my breath and pouted for a bit before he smirked and asked me something that had caught me off guard.

"So, who's the guy?"

My head snapped up at him, my eyes wide as he watched me with an amused look plastered on his face, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his rolly chair.

"I don't know what you're ta-" He cut me off with a raise of an eye brow, an expression telling me to cut the crap.

I sighed before sheepishly admitting the truth, well, not the_ complete_ truth, "Just someone I've known practically all my life. He's really important to me. Apparently my feelings have grown stronger over the years."

I blushed a little as he gave me a knowing look, obviously finding amusement from my current situation.

"So," He started leaning farther back in his chair, a smirk finding its way on his face, "Does Fang know?"

I flushed at his question, my eye going wide as I started at him in shock.

"Does Fang know what?" I asked stumbling nervously over my words, "That I like someone?"

He smirked and chuckled as he shook his head exasperatedly mumbling something under his breath.

"No, does Fang know you _love him_?" He asked as he continued to chuckle at my slightly horrified expression.

"What?" I all but screeched as I started to stumble over my words again, "No! I mean- I'm not- no he- but- How did you know?" I asked staring at him in shock.

"We teachers aren't as oblivious to things as you kids may think, Max." He winked as my cheeks began to heat up again, "I think you should tell him. The talent show is the perfect opportunity. Remember what I said Max? _Music speaks when words cannot._ Don't worry Max, if it's meant to be, it will happen. Don't sweat it."

I nodded as I swallowed hard, grabbing my guitar and heading out the door. Before I exited, I called over my shoulder, "I hope you're right," Before leaving without another word.

I headed to the storage room to set my guitar down before heading to my next class.

_Tuesday, I'm going to tell him._

_The universe can go screw it's self._

**~Lawl.. I was going to end it here, but since it's the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY! I thought I'd give you more. ~**

When the final bell rang, signally the end of the school day and start of the weekend, I stayed behind to speak to . He kept giving me knowing looks and encouraging smiles as he continued to fill me in on the details about the talent show.

He told he I would be last to perform that night, apparently he wanted to leave an impression on everyone, and I would need to be there around 6:30 for mic-check. The show would start and seven sharp.

After he finished giving me all the needed information and eight complimentary tickets, I bid my goodbye and left, headed to collect my belongings from my locker and then my guitar from the storage room.

As I made my way through the almost silent hallways, I walked to my locker. There was hardly anyone in sight with the exception of a few stragglers who were still conversing in the halls.

As I finished putting away my binders and note, closed my locker and locked it, I started to head off down the hallway to the storage room to retrieve my guitar and head home. I walked down a few halls, just before I came to the storage room, I ran into Iggy, who was apparently waiting on Nudge.

"Hey, Iggy. What's up?" I asked as he looked up from his phone.

"Not much, just waiting on the boss lady," He winked as I chuckled. One word,_ whipped_.

"Oh hey, Ella was looking for you. I think she thought you left her or something."

I mentally face-palmed at his words, "Oh, crap, I forgot to text her and say I would be late to the car. If you see her again tell her I'll be there in a few minutes, I just have to grab something."

"Sure thing."

I smiled again before heading off to my destination.

I wasn't really paying attention as I opened the door and flipped the light on, expecting to just grab my guitar and go, but of course, nothing ever goes as planned. Not in my life at least.

Because trust me, there are a lot of things I would except to find in the storage closet, but _this,_ was not one of them.

I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my face as I gazed at the repulsive scene in front of me, gaping as steam rolled off of me. For the scene playing out in front of me caused my blood to boil.

Sam had Lissa pined to the wall, their tongues darting down each other's throats. His shirt was discarded, thrown off on a shelf somewhere, and her well on its way to the same spot as his hands roamed up her exposed stomach flesh, dangerously close to her tissue stuffed chest.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." My voice boom, causing them both to freeze.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. This is bull shit." I was beyond pissed at this point.

They broke away quickly as Sam went to step closer to me, but I took a step back.

"Max, it's not what you think. Lissa cornered me! She said she needed to show me something and then you just attacked me! You have got to-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore of his bull shit.

"Bull. Shit. Don't even try to lie to me Sam. I saw you. I can't believe you, but you know what? I don't care. We are done," I spat.

When he tried to step closer I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a new package of paper towels, and chucked it at his face, nailing him square in the nose causing a satisfying 'crack' sound, as he grabbed his nose in pain.

"And you," I hissed as I turned to face a red faced Lissa, "You have got to be the world's biggest fucking fake ass bitch. I cannot believe you. How could you do this to Fang? After everything he has done for you, all your fucking shit he put up with, this is how you repay him? You never deserved him." I spat as I grabbed my guitar and headed of the door, still seeing red.

I had only gotten a few steps away when I felt Lissa's claws digging into my skin, forcing me to stop.

"Bitch, Get. Your. Claws. Off. Of. Me." I hissed dangerously low, causing her to retreat.

"You better not go and tattle on me to Fang, or I promise, I will make you life a living hell. You got it?" She demanded.

Oh no this bitch didn't just have the nerve to threaten me.

"Oh, don't worry Lissa. _I'm_ not going to be the one to tell Fang. I'm not going to be the person to cause him hurt. Oh no,_ you_ are going to tell him or so help me God _I _will make you life a living hell. " I hissed, getting up into her face, ready to snap her neck, " You really want to try me? I will beat your ass with a fucking brick and call it call it self defense."

She glared at me before she went to claw me with her hooker nails, obviously trying to start a bitch fight with her scratching and hair pulling, but I don't play like that.

I caught her hand just before her nails broke skin, "Bitch, here's a tip, cut your fucking nails. Who the fuck do you think you are? Edward Scissorhands?"

I twisted her arm before swinging my fist, connecting it with her face with a force that would put a hole through the wall, which resulted in a screech of pain from her.

"You bitch!" She screamed as she dove for me, but I was ready.

I launched at her causing us both to crash to the floor, as I pinned her beneath me, landing another blow to her face.

As she whimpered beneath me, I lowered my mouth to her ear so she would hear me loud and clear, "Lissa, I lived in Miami for two years, I learned a thing or two. Do not mess with me. You are going to tell Fang. Do I make myself clear?"

She moved to push me off of her as she sat up glaring at me.

"You are an ugly bitch. No wonder Sam wanted me instead of you."

I glared at her as I moved to get up.

"Ya, well, you are a slutty whore. You never deserved Fang. He's too good for you." I shook my head in disgust.

She chuckled darkly at me before responding, "Ya, well _I'm_ the one Fang _wanted_, unlike you. You think that everyone couldn't see the pathetic way you looked at him, gawking at something you would never have. Everyone could see it, you have a crush on Fang. Well news flash _Maxie_, you will never have him. He doesn't return the feelings and never will. Your little crush on him is _pathetic_. He will _never_ want you."

I stood there for a moment, in slight shock. I'm not going to lie, her words stung, but I was past the point of caring.

I chuckled, but there was no emotion behind it as stared at her.

"You know what Lissa? You're right. Fang may never want me, but I can live with that. _You_ on the other hand, will always be a two-faced slut. Good luck living with _that._"

She gaped at me as I turned on my heel and left, not sparing her a glance back.

I stormed out of the building, flinging the doors open as I did. As I stomped off towards my car I caught a glimpse of Iggy out of the corner of my eye, eyeing me curiously, but I wasn't in the mood to explain.

He's find out sooner or later.

I just wanted to go home and think.

Tuesday was going to come rather I was ready or not. Hopefully, I'll be ready.

No matter what happens, I need to tell him. I can't stand it anymore.

I need to tell Fang I love him.

_Hopefully, the universe will be on my side, just this once._

* * *

_**Yeaaaa. :) **_

_**Ok..so sorry if it sucked. It will be better next chapter. :)**_

_**Again, thanks to everyone who has been reading since the start and my lovely new comers. :)**_

_**Can we try for 640 reviews this time? Yes?**_

_**Ok.**_

_**REVIEW FOR THE FAX THAT WILL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER. :D**_

**_Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my other story. :) (I don't sound desperate at all.. lol)_**

**_Ok, that's it._**

**_Review. :)_**

**_~Kenzi BGC14_**


	29. Chapter 26

**Hi guys, look who didn't fall off the face of the earth.**

**I am really truly sorry it took me so long to update, really I am and all of you have been so so sweet with your reviews, but I've just been really busy. (And Lucinda crashed yet again... ops..)**

**Honestly I've had a really rough past few months with school and spending every second trying to get ready for my AP exam and just as all that was over I was hit with another really rough spot.**

**Um, the reason I haven't updated recently is because a little over a month ago one of my best friends was killed in a car accident and it just really shook me. I was an emotional wreck for weeks.**

**But there's something I'd like to share with you guys. I don't know if any of you are familiar with John Green or his books but I recently finished The Fault In Our Stars which is an excellent read by the way. Well, I had known my friend Laurie had quoted part of this book while giving Daileen's Eulogy at her funeral, but I hadn't know which part and as I came across it in the book I was once again an emotion wreck. I recently discovered (spoiler if you haven't read) that she actually used part of the eulogy Gus wrote for Hazel, which as I said made me an emotion wreck as I came to that part, but I just feel like Laurie did such an amazing job with her speech and I'd really like to do something in memory of Daileen so the next part of this author's note is a clip of Daileen's eulogy, you do not by any means have to read it, but I'd mean a lot to me.**

* * *

**We're as likely to hurt the universe as we are to help it, and we're not likely to do either, but Daileen did. She helped it. She gave me and many others the motivation to pursue all of our aspirations. She was outgoing and outspoken and did whatever made her happy. She wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect, and didn't allow herself to take anything for granted. She took every opportunity to make her future everything she wanted it to be. "Almost everyone is obsessed with leaving a mark upon the world. Bequeathing a legacy. Outlasting death. We all want to be remembered. But the marks humans leave are too often scars." Daileen didn't leave a scar though. I think she accomplished what she always seemed to have wanted to accomplish - what almost everyone wants to accomplish. She left her mark. As unimportant and insignificant as it is, I think she did. I am lucky to have been able to call her a friend.**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for being so amazing. XOXOXOX**

**This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of Daileen Alfonso. RIP baby girl.**

**(Also because I was working until 2 a.m. on this trying to get it done for you all, I did not edit, so there will be mistakes, fair warning... I will edit later.)**

**Disclamer: Don't own MR or the song Blame It On the Rain.**

* * *

**CH 26.**

**Max's POV**

After I stormed out of school on Friday, news of our break up and my fall out with Lissa spread like wildfire. I have to say, these kids certainly earned their creativity points when it came to the stories they made up to explain why I gave Lissa that pretty little broken nose of hers.

I have to say by far, my favorite of the rumors would have to be the one that Lissa finally got that nose job she so desperately needed, one I may or may not have started- I'm not at liberty to say.

I managed to get through the day without too many stares or questions about my break up with Sam, although I didn't miss the knowing stares and whispers that followed me through the halls.

But none of that even mattered to me; I had things to set right. I wandered the halls searching for Fang, but I couldn't find him anywhere. It seemed like every time I would get close to him he would purposely dodge me. I knew I had messed things up, but this time, I wasn't so sure I'd be able to fix it.

As the final bell of the day rang through the halls, a discontent sigh left my lips as I packed up quietly. I headed to my locker to grab my bag and keys to head home and rethink my plans. My breath caught in my throat as I felt a body lingering close to mine as I secretly hoped it was Fang.

I tried my best to hide my disappointment as a very female voice spoke next to me.

"Hi Max!" Nudge chirped cheerily but her face fell slightly as she noticed my defeated manner.

"Why so glum sugar plum? I know you're bummed about the whole Sam thing- which we still need to discuss missy, I want details- and you should be, but seriously girl, there are millions of other fish in the sea. I mean come on, look how hot you are and-" I cut her off before she could finishing her rambling, I just wasn't in the mood.

"Nudge, I'm really not in the mood okay? Um, just do me a favor, okay?" I ask her as I close my locker reaching into my pack pocket.

"Ya, sure anything."

I pulled out three tickets to the show and handed them to her, "Promise you and Iggy will be there tomorrow night? And Gazzy too? I need you guys."

A small smile broke out on her face as she took the tickets and in gulfed me in a hug, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled as she pulled away from me, a bright smile spread across her lips before her eyebrows furled in confusion.

"Um, what about Fang," she asked almost shyly.

I dropped my gaze to the floor, ashamed as I murmured an answer, "Um, I don't think Fang is exactly happy with me right now. I think it's going to take more than just asking him to go. I'm going to have to make it up to him."

Her lips formed into a sad, almost knowing smile as she nodded slightly, "Don't worry babe, he'll come around. You guys have been best friends since as long as I remember, you'll work it out, you guys always do. And if you don't I'm going to lock you both in a room with no water or food until you resolve your issues," She teased as she was rewarded with a small smile from me.

"Thanks Nudge. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a small hug before heading towards the door. Halfway down the hall her voice stopped me.

"Max, it will work out. I know it. And of he's being his stubborn jackass self, I'll kick his ass alright?" She stated in all seriousness.

I scoffed as I shook my head, "Bye Nudge."

**~Break- do not kill me for making you wait so long for this chapter~**

I took another deep breath as a vain attempt to calm myself down as I lingered by the front door of the house filled with my childhood memories.

A sad smile broke across my face as a familiar patch of concrete caught my eye. I set my bag aside as I bent down to a closer level to get a better look. Tears welled in my eyes as my fingers ghosted over the writing of our former selves, engraved into the concrete. A single tear fell from my eye and ran down my cheek as it landed on the imprint of a hand of a small child, not more than five years old.

Beside the hand was a near identical impression, only slightly smaller, with two names written side by side.

_The inseparable duo_

_Max 'n Fang_

_Summer of '99_

I felt a smile spread across my face as I traced the small hands of our younger selves. Oh what I would give to get those days back, to go back to the days when things weren't so complicated.

With a sad smile, I stood up and retrieved my bag, and proceeded to the front door to do what I had originally come for.

I pulled out my supplies and spent the next twenty minutes carefully arranging and rearranging the items on the front porch until it was perfect- yes I was being anal, do not judge me.

After deciding it was as good as it was going to get, I stood up, brushed off my knees and packed up my belongings.

Before I could lose my nerve, I rang the door bell and did the most logical thing I could think of, I ran. Yes, I did just pull a ding-dong-ditch in hopes of winning my best friend back- what did I say before? This is a judgment free zone, take you judgment elsewhere. Not my smartest idea, but hey, I was scared. I didn't want to face that kind of rejection, it would have crushed me.

It was better for me not to know his reaction, I'd find out tomorrow anyways, why work myself up?

I made it to my car just in time to hear the door swing open and a deep baritone voice stop short.

"Hello-"

I swallowed hard as I turned away, climbing in my car and driving away.

The ball's in his court now.

**~Daw cute little reminiscence part. :P~**

**Fang's POV**

I was lounging around on the couch, with a pillow covering my face, just relaxing when a loud bell rang through the house.

I groaned as I waited for someone to answer the door, unwilling to move from my comfortable position on the couch. I waited for a few moments as no one made a move to answer the door, before Nudge's voice boomed through the house.

"Fang! Get your lazy ass off the couch and answer the goddamn door!"

A growl of frustration rumbled in my chest as I reluctantly stood from the couch, moving towards the door as I mumbled a slew of profanities under my breath.

Sighing, I grasped the door handle and yanked it up.

"Hello-" I stopped short as I realized there was no one standing in front of me. I narrowed my eyes as I stepped out farther to look around as I suspected it was one of the Gunther- Haden children playing a game of ding-dong-ditch.

"Damn kids," I muttered under my breath as I moved to head back inside. Just as I turned to close the door something caught my eye.

"What the-" I mumbled as I bent down to pick up what caught my eye. My eyebrows furled in confusion as I picked up a letter with my name scrawled across the front in familiar bold handwriting- handwriting I'd know anywhere- _Max_.

I felt my heart clench as I gazed at her familiar writing, finally realizing just how much I really felt for her and missed her in my life.

After a moment of debating, I leaned against the doorframe and began to read the letter.

_Fang,_

_Eleven years- eleven years we've known each other and have been best friends and I'm still fucking things up. Normally I wouldn't even have to give it a second though when I messed up, I just knew everything would be okay- that we'd be okay- but now I'm not so sure. _

_You know when I left, it really hurt me. I felt like I had lost everything that was important to me, most importantly, I thought I had lost you. Not that I'd actually admit it, but I was really hurt. _

_A part of me hated you for not calling or keeping in touch and breaking your promise to me that you'd always be there for me no matter what. And I guess a part of me still resents you for that, but I'm not the same person you knew two years ago._

_I've changed. _

_But we both have. I guess time and distance does that to people. _

_I was so excited when my parents told me we were moving back, I thought maybe it was a second chance, and that we could go back to how things used to be, but things didn't exactly go as planned._

_It seems like the universe finds humor in fucking us over. Lucky us huh?_

_But, I guess what I'm asking is for a second chance- for us to start over._

_I know we haven't exactly been there for each other lately, and for that I am truly sorry._

_I hope we can start over and I'd really appreciate it if you came tomorrow night. _

_I just want my best friend back._

_-Max_

_P.S. I figured since we were staring over, we'd need to do this right. Enjoy the pudding. _

I smirked as I looked down to find a pack of chocolate pudding sitting on my doorstep.

Sighing, I eyed the letter and ticket again, torn between what I should do. But then I realized there was no choice.

It's her, it's _always _been her, and nothing she could do would ever change that.

She's my best friend. She has been and always will be.

Forever and always.

**Max's POV**

The talent show came faster than I was ever ready for. The acts scheduled to perform before me were already setting up and getting ready and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I could do this anymore.

I wasn't even sure if Fang was going to show up.

To put it simply, I was a nervous wreck.

I was about to bolt when Nudge came strolling in with her industrial sized makeup kit.

"I have arrived my lovelies! Time to make you all beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes as she quickly got to work on the other performers' makeup. I started to chew my lip nervously as I desperately searched for something to distract me.

It was going to be a long night.

**Fang's POV**

It's time. Tonight is the night. I'm tired of messing things up going around in endless circles.

I arrived at school a little later than I had originally planned; I had to make a couple stops, two of which were "emergencies" that Nudge needed right away. Honestly, I fail to see how six tubes of waterproof mascara and about a shit ton of glitter was necessary, but I've learned not to question my sister's logic; it never seems to end well for me. Upon check out I noticed a case full of flowers and I decided to pick out a bouquet for Max, sort of as a "I'm sorry for being a dick , can we be best friends again" offering. After looking them all over I settled on a dozen white roses; Max's favorite.

Balancing Max's flowers in one hand and Nudge's supplies in another I hurriedly locked my car and swiftly walked across the parking lot into the Auditorium lobby in search of my sister.

After searching for Nudge in the massive sea of people with no avail, I caught a glimpse of Iggy and quickly maneuvered through the crowd over to him.

"Iggy, bro, wait up," I called after him as he spun around after hearing his name.

"Hey bro, what's with the makeup? We having a sleep over party you forgot to tell me about? God damn it Fang, you know I like to be warned before a sleep over! I haven't even had time to fluff my pillow for our pillow fight! _God Fang,_ you never think of anyone but yourself!" Iggy burst our dramatically as he huffed and threw his hands up exasperatedly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bro, I love you and all, but you're getting a bit too homo for me. I'm not sure it's safe for us to be sleeping in the same room anymore. I might get raped."

He cackled as went in for a not so manly bro hug, to which I awkwardly returned since my hands were a little full.

"Never gets old man," He started as a grin broke out on his face, "But seriously, what's with the make up?"

"Nudge said she needed more makeup; I just do as I'm told. So where's Nudge?" I asked looking around as the crowd had started to diminish since the doors had been opened and everyone began to file into auditorium.

"Um, she's back stage. She volunteered to be on Make-up crew; I'm guessing that's why she needed more. I'll take it back for you if you want, and you can go save us all seats." He suggested and I happily obliged.

"Kay bro, see you in there."

He gave me an affirming nod before stalking off in search on Nudge. I turned and walked through the now nearly empty lobby headed to find some seats when I ran into Mr. Wiener himself- literally I ran into him nearly knocking him over.

"Watch where you're going dickweed," he spat as he shot me a very sissy glare; I mean seriously Angel could have shot me a more intimidating glare than he just had.

I gladly returned his glare with one of my own making him shrink back a bit, what a pansy.

"I'd watch yourself ass wipe, you're already on thin ice with me. I can't believe you'd seriously cheat on Max. You know you're not going to get anyone better." I spat in disbelief; my words like acid.

He chuckled bitterly as he smirked at me, " Well it was a little hard when I had someone else fighting for her," he answered as he have me a pointed look.

He had me for a moment, but I didn't let it show as I firmly shook my head, "I can't even imagine the spineless person who would knowingly cheat _with you_."

He chuckled darkly as he shook his head, "Maybe you should ask _your girlfriend_ that," he answered with a knowing smirk; one I wanted to smack right off of his fucking face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded as he continued to chuckle.

"Nothing," He answered offhandedly, " I'm simply suggesting you reexamine your relationship with the Redheaded Wonder. She may not be as _faithful_ as you once thought, plus it's not really fair to be stringing her along like that, don't you agree? Not when you know your heart belongs to someone else. You gave it away years ago." He stated with bitterness laced throughout his voice and I couldn't help but slightly feel guilty.

" I think it's time to grow up and face the music Fang, because one day she's not going to keep waiting and you're going to lose her forever. Time waits for no one; it's best to remember that," he finished as he turned and walked out without another word.

I stood there for a moment speechless, not that I have much to say normally, but what he said really got to me.

I shook my head as I fished in my pocket for my phone, opening a new message and beginning to type a message that should have been sent months ago.

**To:** Lissa

**From:** Fang

Lissa, I think it's time we ended things. We both know our hearts aren't really in this anymore and it's really not fair to string each other along. I'm sorry.

-Fang

I slipped my phone into my pocket and quickly slipped into the auditorium in search of seats. After scanning the room I found Max's family sitting in the middle of the room with a row of seats saved. Quickly I made my way over to them and sat down just as my phone buzzed again.

**To: **Fang

**From: **Lissa

UR BREAKING UP WIT ME? OVER A TXT? Is this about the Sam thing? Cuz it didn't mean anything to me. Hes just so HOT n U were ignoring me. I waz sexually frustrated. Bby come on we can fix this. I luv u.

I gaped at my phone for a moment before responding.

**To:**Lissa

**From;**Fang

You CHEATED on me? Hell no Lissa. We are done. I hope you have a happy life with Sam. Get over yourself.

I quickly turned off my phone before she could reply and shoved it deep into my pocket. Just as the lights dimmed and the stage curtains began to open Iggy and Gazzy came shuffling over, quickly taking their seats beside me. I quietly turned and looked around in search of Nudge who was nowhere in sight.

I leaned over slightly and whispered to Iggy, "Where's Nudge?"

"Backstage. She had some last minute makeup to fix. Don't worry, she'll be out in a bit." He answered just as Max's music teacher quickly took the stage and strolled over to the podium as a spot light followed his every move. He stepped up to the microphone and began to welcome us, his voice echoing through the room.

"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Westfall High school's seventeenth annual talent show. You're all in for a treat tonight for backstage the room is bursting with talent. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show," Mr. Howel finished walking backstage as the room broke out in applause and the first act took the stage.

**~Break…. Yes, yes I did just have Fang break up with Lissa over a text. Don't judge me, Fax comes with a price. Beggars can't be choosers. :P~**

**Max's POV**

I stared at my reflection, my complexion a ghostly shade of white, as Nudge finished touching up my makeup. I have to admit, I was a lot more nervous than I had originally though I'd be. It's not exactly encouraging.

I took a deep, calming breath as Nudge stepped back to admire her work.

"Oh Max," she cooed, " you look beautiful. You're going to do great!"

I opened my mouth to disagree when Mr. Howel appeared, which could only mean one thing, the time has come, can I was completely and totally fucked.

"Max, you're on next. I'm going to go on to speak again right before you and then it's all you. Be ready in five." He ordered as he gave me a somewhat reassuring wink before jogging off, his dress shoes clicking all the way down the hall.

"Oh my God," I wheezed under my breath as I started to hyperventilate, "I can't do this."

"That's nonsense Max. Sure you can, you have preformed millions of times. You'll do great," she beamed as she gave me a reassuring smile, but I wasn't having any of that.

"No," I started as I shook my head rapidly back and forth, "Not like this I haven't."

"Max," she started as she gave me a confused look, "what do you mean?"

"Nudge, I lied to you," I blurted out as my throat began to go dry.

"Lied to me about what?"She asked eyeing me suspiciously.

I sighed as I wiped my eyes frustratedly before looking up to meet her slightly confused and hurt gaze, "Do you remember when I came up to you at school and told you about guy I was crushing on earlier this year?" I asked as she nodded.

"Ya of course, how could I forget, that was like a big moment in history. Like seriously I marked it on my calendar and everything. You should have-" I cut her off before she could go full rant, knowing I had a limited time to spit this out.

"Well, I wasn't talking about Sam like you probably assumed. You see, no matter how hard I tried to like Sam, I just couldn't. My heart already belonged to someone else."

"What! Really? Who! Max tell me!" she demanded, her eyes nearly as wide as her smile.

I opened my mouth to answer, but as always, I have terrible timing.

"MAX! STAGE LEFT NOW! YOU'RE ON!" Boomed a voice from someone behind the curtain (which sort of reminded me of the Wizard of Oz).

"That's my cue," I answered as I ran off to the side of the stage, Nudge chasing after me.

"Max wait!" she called after me," WHO!"

I turned to face her as a smile spread across my face, "Nudge, who do you think?" I asked as I gave her a knowing glance.

It took her a second before my look registered, but as it did her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a wide smile found its way on her face.

"No way!" She squealed as she waited for me to confirm it.

I gave her a small smile and nodded, "It's always been him."

She gaped at me before squealing like a twelve year old girl sitting front row at a One Direction concert.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD," She chanted without stopping to take a breath, "YOU TOTALLY LOVE MY BROTHER! WE'RE GUNNA BE SISTER!"

My lip twitched upward as I felt my cheeks began to turn hot, looking to the floor.

I was about to tell her to shove it when I was interrupted yet again, " Max! You're on."

I guess it was now or never.

**~Break…. Are you guys squealing like I am? Yes? Okay good then onward~**

**Fang**

It was getting late and the show had nearly come to an end, but Max still hadn't preformed yet. I have to admit I was getting a bit antsy sitting there performance after performance, waiting for her to come out and see I had come to support her- that we were okay and I still wanted her in my life.

Finally after yet another failed magic show, Mr. Howel returned to the stage and took his spot at the podium.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for being such an amazing audience tonight, we've seen a lot of talent here tonight and I am so proud of these kids. Let's give them one more round of applause shall we?" His voice was lost as the room began to echo with wolf whistles, cheers, and booming applause.

After the noise had died down a bit he started to speak again, "But the night is not over; I hate to play favorites but you know how it goes, we've saved the best for last and I think you all might just agree. You see, about a month ago, my music theory students were given an assignment to finish out the year with. Their assignment was to speak something through their music that they wouldn't or couldn't say or reflect in real life; something they wouldn't have the nerve or guts to ever do. And let me tell you, I got a variety of responses to this topic, you'd be shocked as to where teenagers' minds wander to." He paused as the parents' chuckles and agreements filled the room.

"But, I had one student who just hit the nail on the head with this assignment. She took something real in her life and made it completely and totally relatable. She didn't just write words on a page hoping she's get some sort of passing grade but instead she made beautiful music and caused you to feel all of the emotions she did, and that's what an amazing artist like herself does. So, without further ado, may I present to you the lovely and talented, Miss Maximum Ride." His voice echoed through the auditorium as the audience clapped and watched as Max took the stage.

God she was beautiful.

She gracefully took a seat on the stool set up for her and adjusted her microphone just as Nudge came running to her seat, beaming like a little kid waiting to see Santa as she kept stealing glances over at me.

Seriously, what was her problem?

I was about to ask her this much but was stopped as Max's voice filled the room.

"Um, hi," She started bashfully as she avoided eye contact with the crowd, "I'm Max and this song is called _Blame it on the Rain_. I hope you enjoy it."

Gracefully, she pulled up her guitar and began to strum a familiar tune; the song she wrote for Sam.

I'd be lying if I said my heart didn't break a little when I realized the song she was going to play; knowing I wasn't the one she wanted to be with and realizing she'd never love me the way I loved her, but I continued to do what I do best and masked all my hurt feelings as I watch the girl I love sing for someone else.

Her beautiful voice began to fill the room as she began to sing.

"_You, got me caught in all this mess, I guess, we can blame it on the rain._

_My pain is knowing I can't have you, I can't have you." _ She sang, her voice somewhat broken as her gaze never left the stage floor. That is, until she began to sing the chorus.

"_Tell me does she look at you the way I do, try to understand the words you say and they way you move?" _She sang out, her voice stronger as her gaze lifted from the floor and landed directly on me, her eyes boring into mine as she continued to sing…. To me.

"_Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?" _I felt chills run through my body as her gaze never left mine, feeling all of her emotions she had kept bottled up inside, suddenly reminded of the night we spent together dancing in the rain.

"_I catch my breath, the one you took the moment you entered the room._

_My heart it breaks, at the thought of her holding you._

Does she look at you the way I do, try to understand the words you say and the way you move?

_Does she get the same big rush when you do in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush? (Is it more than a crush?" _Max continued to sing out, her angelic voice vibrating throughout the room as everyone sat quietly, intently listening to the words she sang. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, I stole a glance over towards my sister and Iggy and in return realized they had been watching me the whole time, smiling like idiots. Quickly, I returned my gaze back to Max, who you could tell was lost in the music as she swayed back and forth, eyes closed shut before she turned her gaze back to me, belting out the next verse, her voice filled with passion sending chills down my spine.

"_Maybe I'm alone in this, but I find peace in solitude knowing, if I had but just one kiss this whole room would be glowing, We'd be glowing, we'd be glowing._

_Does she, tell me, does she look at you the way I do, try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush when you do in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush? (Is it more than a crush?)_

_Does she look at you the way I do, try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_

_Does she get the same big rush when you do in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?" _Finally I realized, she wasn't just singing a question in her song, she was asking it and she was asking me if what we had between us was more than a friendship.

"Tell me does she look at you the way I do, try to understand the words you say and the way you move?

_Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

_Tell me am I crazy, or is this more than a crush?... more than a crush?" _She finished, her voice fading throughout the room followed by a dead silence right before the awestruck crowd busted out in cheers and applause causing Max she shrink back and blush as she stood there like a deer in the headlights before Mr. Howel came out to save her.

"Wasn't she wonderful? A great big round of applause goes out to every single one of the students who participated tonight. Congratulations everyone! And that concludes our show. Good night everyone." Mr. Howel smiled as he left the stage dismissing everyone.

Max however continued standing on the stage looking somewhat like a lost puppy. I began to stand to walk over to her just as her gaze met mine. But of course, just as I started to walk towards her, she did the most stereotypical Max move I've ever seen- she ran.

**Max**

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. _

I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking? Way to make things totally awkward between us now. Good going Max, really.

"_Did you see the completely and totally terrified look on his face when you started singing to him Max_?" a little voice in my head taunted as I threw myself into my bed and buried my face into my pillow.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I let out a throaty miserable groan as I hear my mother knock softly on my door.

"Max, honey, are you alright?" She asked in her concerned motherly voice as she peaked her head in and walked over to sit beside me on my bed.

"Just wonderful, thanks," I answered in very teenage attitude voice.

She sighed as she began smoothing down my hair, "You were wonderful tonight sweetie. Everyone loved you. What's got you so down?"

"Nothing mom, I'm just tired. Thank you for coming out to see me. It meant a lot to me." I offered up to her, feeling slightly guilty for being such a moody teenager towards her when really it wasn't her fault. I ought to be grateful to have such a caring mother like her.

"It was our pleasure sweetie. I'll leave you alone to rest, but honestly sweetie, you were wonderful." I offered her a half smile as she leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

She turned just as she went to leave the room, "Love you too sweetie."

After my door was securely shut, I threw myself into the bed and groaned, fully intending on moping around.

"Stupid," I muttered under my breath.

Just as I began to drift off, then damn doorbell rang.

I huffed out a heavy sigh as I waited for someone other than myself to make a move to answer the door, but as always I have to do everything myself.

I mumbled a slew of profanities as I stomped off towards the door, muttering something about being the only goddamned person in this entire house who was capable of answering the damn door.

Frustrated, I swung open the door, ready to unleash mother of all bitches on the person who just rang the doorbell, but, to much of my surprise, there was no one there to unleash my wrath upon.

"Um, hello?" I asked as I looked around the porch, still seeing none.

Right as I went to close the door and curse whoever was playing dingdong ditch on me, I noticed a single white rose painted red and black to resemble a Pokéball with a small note attached to it.

As I picked up the rose, I read the scribbled, messy handwriting inscribed on the note.

A single phrase, "_I choose you."_

I stared at the rose for a while, continuously rereading that simple phrase over and over again as if it would reveal some massive secret I was missing.

Just as I turned to leave, a deep, ruff, familiar voice stopped me in my tracks, leaving me frozen to my spot.

"You know Max, I'd like to say I blame it on the rain, but then I'd be lying, because the rain had nothing to do with it. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and I'm tired of denying and ignoring my feelings," He spoke, his voice laced with such passion and emotion he so desperately tried to hide from everyone, every day as he took a step closer to me, my mouth still hanging open gaping at him.

He took a deep breath before looking me directly in the eyes and whispering, " I can't hide and deny it anymore Max. It's you, it's _always_ been you."

He looked at me expectantly as I let his words sink in, tears welling in my eyes as I finally formed a response.

"Damn it Fang!" I yelled frustrated as tears made their way down my face. He looked down at me worriedly, as if he'd done something wrong, "What took you so fucking long?" I asked as a smiled spread across my face.

Slowly a bright smile made its way across Fang's face as he smiled down at me.

Before he could say anything else I flung myself into his arms and reached up to grab his face, pulling it down to meet my own in, finally, a passionate kiss.

Our lips moved together in perfect harmony as his arms wrapped around me, pulling closer to him. Our kisses became more frantic, probably making up for lost time as we grew desperate to hold each other and be as close as humanly possible, tugging at each other's clothes.

Just as my hand began to slip up his loosely fitted black tee shirt, a high pitched "YES!",to much my humiliation, sounded a lot like my mother's voice, broke us apart.

Embarrassedly, I turned slowly in Fang's grasp to see not only my mother watching us doing some sort of what appeared to be a victory dance, but also my little sisters cooing at us and my father with a defeated expression on his face as he reached for his wallet muttering something under his breath I didn't quite catch.

"That's right buddy! Cough it up. Hand momma the moolah! We wo-on we wo-on," my mother sang as she continued her victory dance and my father handed over a twenty dollar bill as I stood gaping at them.

"Damn it you two! You really couldn't wait one more year? Really?" My dad asked exasperatedly as he shook his head, "You totally cost us men the bet."

"I have to call Anne and tell her we won!" My mother exclaimed as she ran to find a phone and Fang and I continued to gape at them.

"YOU MADE A BET ON US?" I screamed exasperatedly as my parents grinned sheepishly.

"Possibly," my father answered bashfully, like a child who had just been scolded.

"Oh come on honey, we knew you two would end up together eventually, we just had different opinions as to when it would happen, so, we kinda had a pool on it." She replied sheepishly as she tried to calm me down.

Ella and Angel took this opportunity to giggle and mock us as they sang, "Max and Fang, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh. My. God." I breathed out as I turned to face Fang, "Our parents had a bet on us." I stated in disbelief.

"Our parents had a bet on us," he repeated to affirm it. We stared at each other for a moment before laughing out of embarrassment and disbelief.

"Oh my God, they are so embarrassing," I mumbled into his neck as I buried my face deeper into him, his arms wrapping tightly around me as he placed a gentle and loving kiss on my pulse point.

"Yeah, but we love them," he whispered, his lips never leaving my neck as his breath tickled me.

"Sure we do," I mumbled back as he hugged me tighter.

Just as I moved to steal another kiss my dad's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You two do know this means no more sleep overs, correct? And Fang, just because I like you son doesn't mean you don't have strict rules to follow while with my daughter. She's my baby and if you hurt her I hurt you. Got it son?" He asked in all seriousness that I do believe even scared Fang a little as he nodded rapidly.

"Yes sir, I wouldn't have it any other way," he assured my father, as he put a little distance between the two of us.

Oh God.

"Good then, I'll leave you two alone, but just remember, I've got eyes everywhere," he assured us of this as he walked into the house and straight to the window staring us down in a highly conspicuous way.

Only after my mother demanded he get away from the windows did we finally return to our original stance, myself in his arms and his lips on mine.

After hours of what seemed like endless kissing we finally broke apart for some much needed air but he never let me go from his embrace.

"So," he started looking down at me in a very loving way, "I was wondering if you were going with anyone to prom." He started as a smile broke out on his face.

"Well, I was going with my boyfriend, _but_ he cheated on me with my best friend's slutty ass girlfriend, so since we both are pathetically dateless and cheated on, I should probably stay with him."I suggested, unable to hide the giant smile that spread across my face.

'Well that's just too damn bad for him, because you're going to prom with me," He stated very sure of himself as he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh ya?" I asked as I chuckled at his cuteness, "You sound pretty sure of yourself, whys that?"

"Because," he stated simply as he pulled me closer so my lips were centimeters from his, "It's tradition to take one's girlfriend to these things and I'm not one to break tradition."

A full out smile broke out on my face as I resisted the urge to squeal, "Really? I'm your girlfriend? We're making this official?"

"It would bring me not greater joy than to call the great Maximum Ride, my girlfriend, if you'll have me of course," he whispered right before I pulled his face down to meet mine, our lips crashing together.

"Yes, yes, yes ,yes" I whispered between stolen kisses as our kisses once again became more and more passionate.

Mid kiss, I felt Fang's tongue slip out and slowly trace the outside of my lips, secretly asking for entrance, to which I gladly granted him access to. Our tongues dance together causing a fire to burn in the pit of my stomach. My whole body felt like it was on fire and just at the high of our kiss, it began to pour.

As we broke apart Fang began to chuckle as he grasped my hand and kissed my finger tips.

"Do you still blame it on the rain?" He asked me coyly to which I gladly replied, "The rain had nothing to do with it, I love you, I've always loved you. Forever and always."

* * *

**Hope that was worth the wait. Although it may seem like that was the end, it is not (although it may be..idk I had another idea for one more chapter but it may end here)**

**Most likely this is not the end though, for I have more plans for this couple to whom the Universe seems to hate. C:**

**So, wanna hear a funny story, I actually forgot how to upload chapters here for a minute. I had to like look though all the buttons lol. Ops.**

**OH! And I'm also a licensed driver now.. although I hate driving. **

**Thanks again everyone, you are so amazing.**

**Also to all the reviews to whom I can not respond to because you don't have account, oh my god I love you all. So many of you just brighten my day and I wish I would send you a message back, but sadly I can't. :C But thank you all so much. But I also don't understand how you know I updated or not, seems you can't get alerts.. do you just check all the time? lol**

**As you can see, I'm not really on here very much anymore, so if you'd like to remind me to update, as me a question, talk or etc, I'd suggest you shoot me a message on Tumblr. I have a link on my profile but it's .com :)**

**Also to though who read my other story.. please don't expect an update any time soon, for I completely forget what the next chapter was supposed to be about.. and well.. I have summer assignments I really need to do, so sorry :( you can also remind me or shoot me ideas.. no promises though.**

**I have no request for reviews because I am a terrible person for making you all wait so very long and honestly I am happy with any and all reviews. Thank you again for being such amazing people. xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**For the first time in months, Kenzi is over and out. C:**

**xoxoxox**

**Hope you all enjoyed and feel free just to talk to me. **


	30. Chapter 27

**Guys.**

**This is it.**

**Can you believe it?**

**After nearly two years of writting this story.**

**This is the end.**

**I think I'm going to cry.**

**Okay, well maybe not completely the end, but this is the last "chapter" of this story, but I do have an epilogue written that will be uploaded soon.**

**I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and I hope it became as much of you life as it did mine. **

**It's kind of sad this is ending, but a good kind of sad.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and Favorited this story, you made it all worth while.**

**Wow, 721 reviews is just way more than I ever expected, thank you.**

**I could continue on with this sappy authors note, but I'll save my real "good-bye" for the epilogue.**

**I apologize for how long this took and well for any errors, I'll be honest, I didn't even edit. I finished this last night and am so exhausted but I wanted to upload this today, so I will take time to fixed my boo boos this weekend.**

**Hopefully you can read for content.**

**Again, thank you all, and enjoy the last chapter of the story about a boy and a girl, whom which the Universe Hates. **

**:)**

* * *

**Ch. 27.**

**Fang's POV**

"Do you still blame it on the rain?" I asked her coyly as a small smile tugged at my lips.

_I had finally gotten the girl. About fucking time._

She blushed slightly as she brought her lips closer to mine, just hovering over them as she whispered, "The rain had nothing to do with it, I love you, I've always loved you. Forever and always."

Of course, Iggy had to ruin the moment as he chose just that very second to come speeding down the drive way blaring I_ Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore _from his stereo station, singing obnoxiously as he hung his head out the window.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer.__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.__What started out as friendship,__has grown stronger.__I only wish I had the strength to let it showwwwww."_ He screeched as he did, what appeared to be, an interpretive dance.

I shot him an irritated glare as I tightened by hold on Max, to which he returned with a cheeky grin before trading it for an exasperated expression as he climbed out of his car.

"Damn it Fang. You had _one_ job." He started in a mocking tone, "I thought we agreed! You were supposed to let me roll past you two as she opened the door, playing this song as you serenade her. Then, she would swoon over your wonderful and spot on song choice, since it's like your life in a nutshell and all, and then you would win the girl and live happily ever after popping out little hot tempered emo babies left and right. I mean you'd be living the dream man."

I rolled my eyes at him as the song continued to blast through the stereo and he continued to pout.

"Iggy," Max started in a mocking tone as she turned in my arms to face him, "No more using toxic gases in enclosed spaces, okay?"

He grumbled a little, pouting as we both snickered at him before muttering, "I do what I want. I'm a mother fucking pyrotechnic. You can't tell me what to do."

I felt a small smile spread across my face as another snicker escaped my mouth.

Life was never boring, that's for sure.

* * *

**Max's POV**

The next three weeks seemed to breeze by and before I knew it, it was the Saturday of prom and I was going.

_Me. _

The great self proclaimed Maximum Ride who swore on her life she'd never be caught _dead_ at prom.

Maximum Ride, the independent white woman who didn't need no man, has a _date_ to prom.

So, considering the fact that that little tidbit alone wasn't enough for the universe to implode, let's also consider the fact that I am going to prom with Fang, my _boyfriend._

KABOOM.

If that's not apocalyptic I don't know what is.

Okay, so joking aside, I honestly still can't quite wrap my mind around it.

After all these years, I actually fell for my best friend, and, the universe working on my side for once, he actually fell for me too.

It's about five billion times a perfect cliché and puke worthy, but it's mine and I can't think of anything else that would make me happier.

So, back the whole prom situation.

Of course, Nudge being _Nudge,_ she demanded that she come over early so we could get ready together, and by early I mean 5:30 am on a _Saturday_.

I'm not even up that early on a school day let alone a _Saturday._ Who the hell needs ten hours to get ready?

I swear if she didn't just so happen to be my best friend and my boyfriend's sister she would be six feet under right now and I wouldn't have an ounce of remorse.

Why do I have a feeling this is going to be our 8th grade dance all over again?

_Oh God._

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I stood outside Max's front door nervously pulling at my midnight blue tie as my mom impatiently pounded on the door, cursing under her breath about leaving her emergency key at home. _Yes mother_, because someone not opening the door in what you believe is a timely manner is a _total _emergency.

_Logic._

Groaning under my breath, I glared at my mother for her behavior. I suggested she stay home as I informed her that it's wasn't really necessary for her to accompany me to Max's house since Dr. M would be there and knowing her, she would capture every moment of the in grave detail, but she wasn't having any of that. She nearly maimed me for the thought.

_Oh no_, she wanted to be there to document every moment and detail for herself.

I shot my father a nearly pleading look to do something- _anything_, which he returned with a sympathetic smile of his own as he shrugged.

Damn it man, _control your woman._

I was just about to lose my cool when the door swung open and we were greeted by our mothers screeching in excitement and hugging each other tightly. As they broke apart my father gave Dr. M a small nod as he stepped into the house, quickly joining Mr. Ride in the kitchen no doubt for a beer. If the night is going to continue on like this I might just need one too.

I offered Dr. M a small smile as I stepped into the living room and she wrapped an arm around me for a quick hug before dropping her arm and stepping back to take in my appearance. Now normally this wouldn't bother me, but this case was different. I swallowed tightly, my Adams apple bobbing up and down nervously as Dr. M's eyes dragged over my form inspecting me. I stood tensely as I waited for her opinion, not just Dr.M's anymore, but now my girlfriend's mother's opinion of me, and I have to admit, it was a bit nerve wracking.

She smiled brightly at me as she brought her hands up in a loving and admiring way.

"Awe, Fang, you look so handsome," she cooed at me and I felt my shoulders immediately relax at her words.

"When did you get so grown up on me?" She asked more to herself as she shook her head smiling.

I gave her a small smile in return before my mother decided to butt in, in full mom mode.

"Fang," she scolded as she rushed over to me pulling at my tie and cummerbund, "Fix your tie for god's sake. And look at your hair it's a complete mess. Did you even _brush_ it?"

She glared at me as I gave her a sheepish smile before shrugging her off, "What can I say mom? Girls love the 'just rolled out of bed look'?"

She rolled her eyes as she raked her fingers through my hair, attempting to tame my messy locks.

"Yeah well I don't Nicolas. And I'm sure Max doesn't either."

I could hear our fathers snickering from the kitchen at my expense and I shot them a deathly glare to which the responded with a smirk of their own, hoisting their beer bottles in the air in my direction before taking a sip.

Bastards.

As my mother continued to pull at my attire I secretly prayed to whoever was running the universe up there, that Iggy would get his white ass here as quickly as possible.

As if my prayers were answered by the Gods, the doorbell rang through the house.

"I'll get it," I piped in quickly as I nearly sprinted towards the door.

I swung open the door quickly and was met with a cheekily grinning Iggy.

"It's about fucking time." I gritted out of my teeth as I glared at him.

"Well hello Fang, you're looking dapper today."

"Gee thanks. You sure took your sweet time. Way to leave a man to the sharks."

"What can I say," he shrugged as he side stepped me to come inside, "Beauty like this takes time."

"Beauty my ass," I muttered before shoving him into the living room to join the interrogation as well.

"Hate to break it to you Fang, but your ass isn't as wonderful as you may think," he shot back before greeting my parents.

"Iggy, don't you look handsome. And you even brushed your hair," my mother cooed before shooting me another glare. I rolled my eyes as Iggy grinned ear to ear.

"Why thank you Mrs. Walker. You're looking extravagant today, as always and likewise Doctor M." He winked as the two mothers blushed.

_Kiss up._

God It's going to be a long night.

* * *

We were all sitting around the living room when Nudge's voice boomed down the stairs.

"Okay, we are ready. I'm coming down first. Mom, make sure you get my good side." She screamed, as if her voice wasn't loud enough already, before she started her descend down the stairs in a very dramatic fashion.

I watched as Iggy's eyes snapped to attention, him clutching tightly to the corsage in his hand.

She beamed brightly as she stepped off the last step joining our parents in the living room. Nudge looked absolutely beautiful in her dress and I have to admit, I know nothing about fashion, but her dress seemed to really fit her. It was a bright red, one strap dress that fit her nicely and was modest enough.

I was proud she didn't choose a whorey dress like I knew other girls tonight would have. I wouldn't have let her leave the house had she chosen a dress like that.

I smiled as she twirled around in circles, modeling for our mothers.

"Oh darling, you look absolutely stunning," our mother cooed as she continued to snap photo after photo.

I smiled as she walked over to me, bringing my arms up to hug her.

"You look beautiful Nudge," I whispered into her hair as she pulled away and smiled at me, her eyes watering.

I winked before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She's growing up too fast.

A bright smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, giving me a quick squeeze before whispering, "She looks beautiful you know. Absolutely stunning."

She smiled again, giving me an encouraging wink before releasing me and taking her place by Iggy.

We continued taking pictures, some of just Nudge, some of Iggy and Nudge and some of my sister and I, making sure our parents had a picture of everything.

When we were finished, Nudge turned to call loudly up the stairs for Max.

"Alright Max, I'm done modeling, now it's your turn," She yelled excitedly as she clung to Iggy's arm, "Come on down and show them how amazing you look!"

There was a silent pause before I saw Max's foot peep out from the top of the stairs but then disappeared quickly. My gut suddenly dropped at the thought that she no longer wanted to go to prom with me. There was a beat of an awkward silence before we heard Max's muffled voice.

"Wait," she started, "Am I going to be blinded when I step down from these stairs?" She questioned although I'm ninety nine percent sure she already knew the answer.

Our moms quickly stole a glance at each other and answered shortly, "No," just as our fathers laughed and answered with a loud, "Yes."

The women glared at them and they chuckled in return.

I heard Max snort and could almost picture her rolling her eyes.

"Thought so," She answered shortly before raising her voice slightly, "Alight, so we have two options then. Either you turn the flash off or you all settle with having every single one of our prom pictures with me wearing sunglasses. Take your pick ladies."

I snickered as they grumbled in defeat, switching the flash off of their cameras.

"Alright, is it safe now? Will I still be able to use my eye sight?"

She was answered with a grumble of annoyed yeses from our moms and an encouraging yes from my sister.

"Alight then, here I come."

She started down the starts and just as she hit the last step, my literally heart stopped.

3rd Person

Everyone stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting in excitement and anticipation for Max to make her grand entrance.

Just as Max hit the last step Mrs. Walker turned her focus to her son, focusing her camera on him. What she captured on film made her heart swell a little as she realized how grown up her little boy was.

As Max made her final decent down the stairs, Fang's expression mirrored that of ,what she could only think to compare to, the expression a groom might have as he sees his bride for the first time walking down the aisle.

She watched with an expression only a mother could know, as Fang gazed at Max in awe and with loving eyes.

It was the moment every mother secretly hoped for and even half dreaded.

The moment their baby finally fell in love.

Although, she always knew this day would come. She'd called it years ago, just weeks after Max and Fang had meet.

She could remember, as the two families began to grow closer, the fathers joking about the two of them, growing up and falling in love and they would share secret smiles and roll their eyes.

They hadn't intentionally made a bet on their children, but the matter just seemed so inevitable. They all knew someday, the two would end up together.

She could vividly remember the day she had begun making the scrapbook, watching day after day the two children grow closer and closer as the pages too began to fill with memories.

And tonight, she would finally be able to add the pictures and memories to a page she had made long ago, that was stashed somewhere in the very back of the book.

She smiled softly to herself as she turned her attention to Max, looking absolutely stunning in her midnight blue ball gown. To Mrs. Walker, Max's dress somehow resembled a majestic looking bird, and it fit her so well.

Both mothers continued snapping pictures as Max made her way over to Fang, and he wrapped his arms securely around her waist, hugging her tightly as he whispered sweet words into her ear.

"You looking stunning Max. I can't believe the most beautiful girl in the world is mine. How did I get so lucky?"

She blushed furiously as she tucked her face into the crook of his neck, whispering back to him, "Because I was lucky enough to have the world's most handsome man as my boyfriend, not to mention as my best friend."

She pulled away from his neck smiling as the both rested their foreheads together, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he mouthed before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, just as round of flashes went off in the background, but Max was too distracted to notice or care for that matter.

The mother continued to coo as they snapped picture after picture of the two of them, and then the group together as the fathers faded into the background nodding in approval.

Just as it was time to head off and the group said their goodbyes, Mr. Ride pulled Fang off to the side.

"Now Fang, you know I like you, but let's get one thing straight. That right there is my baby girl. I expect you to have her home by one. And I will be checking every hotel in the area. Trust me boy, you aren't joining the high school after prom club. Not if you ever expect to be able to reproduce. Got it son?" He scolded as he gave Fang a hard look, making Fang gulp slightly.

"Y-yes sir,' he stuttered a bit, but quickly regained her composer.

"Good. I thought so son. Alright, you two go and have some fun."

The group quickly ushered out of the house and into the limo after quick goodbyes and the parents gazed out the window, watching their babies leave with a ghost of a smile on each of their faces.

**Max's POV**

When we arrived at the dance, I was feeling a bit uneasy. I mean, let's face it, dances aren't my thing, plus the little added factor that no one knew Fang and I were dating besides our friends and family so, by walking though those doors together it would be sealing out fate. The world would know. Well okay, most of the Junior and Senior classes would know, but still, it was a big deal.

That's high school.

Sensing my discomfort, Fang smiled softly at me as he twined his fingers in between mine, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze as we made our final steps up the winding steps into the ballroom.

The room was packed with formally dressed students, all looking their best. The room was dim except for the harsh glow from neon lights. Every inch of the ballroom was decorated with floating clouds hanging from the ceiling, the theme this year was "a night on cloud nine". It actually didn't look half bad. Student government did well.

As we made our way though the room towards out assigned tables we began to start receiving questioning glances as our peers' eyes flickered from us to our locked hands.

If Fang took notice he didn't let on, he just continued leading me through the crowd to our table.

I smiled sweetly at him as he pulled my chair out for me, bowing before I took my seat. I snicker as I gave him a small curtsy eyeing him cautiously before sitting.

"What," he questioned as I smirked.

"I was just making sure you weren't going to pull the chair out from under me as I went to sit."

He started at me in mock hurt as he tried his best to hide a smirk that was making its way onto his face. "Oh my God Max, that was one time and we were eight."

I snickered as he rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to me.

We sat out things down and chatted for a bit before our meal was served. Personally, it was too fancy for my taste. I would have rather had a Big Mac or something, but I ate it nevertheless. Although, I have to say, they redeemed themselves with dessert.

Two words.

_Chocolate. Cake._

Fang smirked at me as I practically inhaled my piece of cake, which by the way, was considerably smaller than Fang's piece. Like what the hell. Not fair. And I, of course, voiced this unjust treatment to Fang as continued eating his cake.

I pouted a bit as he gloated, shoving a huge bite of cake into his mouth smirking.

I narrowed my eyes and he gave me a satisfied look before swallowing.

He went to get the last piece and just as he went to shove it into his mouth he got a cocky glint in his eyes.

"You want some of my cake Max?" he asked smirking and I knew it was up to no good, yet, I still nodded in reply.

"Fine, come get it," he answered cockily as he shoved it into his mouth and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Don't judge me.

I obviously wasn't thinking straightly.

Now, I am not proud of what I did, but this was chocolate cake we are talking about.

I cannot be held responsible for my actions.

Smirking, I leaned over him and brought my lips to his in a sweet kiss, which seemed to escalade quickly.

Slowly, I snaked my tongue out and began softly licking the corner of his mouth where he had a smudge of chocolate. I began tracing patterns before he oh so willingly opened his mouth to me.

Our tongues battled for dominance as Fang's hands came up to settle on my waist, pulling me closer to him. I suppressed a groan as his tongue gently massaged my own, the taste of chocolate nearly intoxicating.

We could have gone on for hours if it hadn't have been for Nudge and her disgusted squeal.

"EW. Oh my god you two. You're so gross. Get a room why don't you?" she taunted as she smirked at us, leaning on Iggy.

I swear I heard Fang mutter something like, "Sorry, can't. Max's dad would kill me," but I couldn't be sure.

I blushed slightly as I attempted to move away from Fang, but his arm quickly snaked around my waist stopping me.

We stayed that way for a while before deciding to mingle a bit, and hey, we still needed to vote for this year's prom King and Queen.

_Joy._

We made our way over to the voting table, Fang's arm still possessively wrapped around my waist. Not that I was complaining or anything.

There was a large group mingling around the table, waiting to cast their vote for this year's royalty when one of our mutual friends from grade school noticed Fang and I, and more specifically, how _cozy_ our stance seemed to be.

He cocked an eyebrow up in question as he look back and forth between Fang and I.

"Fang, my main man. What's up?" He greeted friendly as he and Fang exchanged some type of "bro" handshake. "Hi Max," he greeted me as he smiled warmly.

"Hey Holden," we greeted back simultaneously.

"So," he started, giving an almost knowing smirk," what's going on here?" he questioned as he glanced to our rather intimate stance, "You two aren't dating are you?"

I blushed slightly as Fang brought me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me possessively before answering, "Yes, actually, _we are_."

We stared at Holden expectantly before a huge smile broke out across his face.

"Well it's _about time_, Walker." He congratulated us as he clasped Fang on the back in a friendly and approving matter.

"Hey everyone," Holden shouted, getting nearly the entire room's attention, "Pay up guys, it's official, the two childhood sweethearts are dating. It's about time Fang and Max got together, huh?"

My eyes widened and I felt my checks burning as our peers around us started to hoot and holler, giving us suggestive and knowing glances.

Highly embarrassed, I hid my burning face in the crook of Fang's neck as he held me tightly, shielding me from our peers, which of course, only cause more of an outburst of cheers from our classmates. A few people approached us, congratulating us, although I found this slightly odd and awkward, but I smiled and thanked them nevertheless.

After casting out vote and speaking to a few of our friends, we decided to get the full prom experience and actually dance. Fang led me to the dance floor before excusing himself for a moment. I watched curiously as he made his way to the DJ and spoke to him. I watched a smile spread across the DJ's face before he nodded. Fang gave a small nod back before making his way back to me.

Just as Fang was about a foot away from me, the fast and upbeat song dyed down and a slower one began.

"Alright guys, this song does out to a very special girl who a certain guy has been pining over nearly all his life. This one's for you. So guys grab you girls and make it sweet." The DJ announced smoothly as the intro began to play, and it seemed so familiar to me, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"My I have his dance?" Fang asked coyly and he stuck out his hand for me to take.

I smiled brightly before nodding and wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands settled securely on my waist sending tingles shooting up my spin.

We sways back and forth, as I buried my face into his neck and he held me closer. I smiled softly as I began to hear Fang sing me the lyrics to the song, it suddenly hitting me as to why it was so familiar, turns out, I was right to have a sense of Déjà vu. The last time I heard this song we were in the exact same position, minus the relationship of course.

The night in the pouring rain, at the boat house.

My smiled widened at the realization that this was the song he was humming to me as we danced in the rain.

I closed my eyes and let the music take me away as I listened closely to Fang's velvety voice.

"_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it cool, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,__  
You're every minute of my everyday.  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/m/michael_ ]__  
And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,!__  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,__  
And you know that's what our love can do."_

When the song was finished, I pulled back from Fang slightly to look up at him. I gave him a bright smile, honestly probably one of the happiest smiles I'd given anyone ever, before wrapping my arms around him tightly in a hug just before I placed a sweet kiss upon his lips.

I felt him smile beneath my lips causing me to pull back and laugh.

"That's the song we danced to before isn't it?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

He nodded almost shyly, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Do you like it?"

I smiled brightly again (man I've been going that a lot tonight) before nodding enthusiastically. He smiled again and looked like he was going to say something before he was cut off by someone with the microphone.

"Hello, is this thing on?" Mindy, our senior class president asked, her voice echoing through the rooming gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, um, hey guys. Hope you're having fun at Prom 2-k-11," she started cheerfully as a round of cheers boomed through the room. She waited for everone to settle down before continuing.

"Alright, well, here's the moment you've all been waiting for. The votes are in for this year's Senior King and Queen."

The crowd suddenly got really quiet as they waited for the results, "Alright, drum roll please. Your two thousands eleven prom King is Mark Doom." There was a round on cheers as he made his way on stage to be crowned, "And this year's Queen is Kate Tan Wei Ying."

Again, there was another round of cheering, mainly from the senior class, but most of us Juniors knew who she was, heck I voted for her.

We watched as the two of them were crowned and given flowers. Just as we thought it was about over, Mindy's voice echoed through the room again.

"Wait just a minute, we have something else. It seems there was an overwhelming amount of votes for a certain _junior _couple for king and queen as well, but as you know we only let Seniors become Royalty. But," she emphasized as the crowded started to become more interested, "we have decided to do a little something different this year seems the votes clearly stated the student body's wishes. So, we are also going to crown a Junior court."

There were a few scandalized gasped that filled the quite room, seems many seemed floored by the idea. Whoever this couple was who broke this tradition is going to get a lot of attention very soon, although not all of it is going to be good attention.

I smirked for the unfortunate couple. Sucks to suck.

I was too busying in my own thoughts that I almost missed the announcement.

"So, the first ever Junior royalty for Westfall High are," she paused for dramatic effect, her eyes searching the crowded and landing in an area around me- oh no. She smiled brightly as she nearly squealed, "FANG WALKER AND MAXIMUM RIDE. Congrats you guys. Come on up here."

I froze in my spot, mouth hanging wide open as I started back at the stage in terror. Oh god no.

I quickly glanced at Fang, who seemed calm and collected on the outside, but as our eyes locked I could see the same shock swimming in his eyes as I felt.

Damn.

We stood there for a while; everyone waiting for us before Fang gently grabbed by arm and led me to the stage. It was so quite I swear you could have heard a pin drop, that is, before Nudge snapped out of her initial shock,

I blushed, yet again, when I heard Nudge's piercing squeal from across the room.

"OH MY GOD. YOU GO MAX. WHOOOAAAAAA. YEAH THAT'S MY BROTHER AND BEST FRIEND." I stared at her in shock before everyone else broke out into a booming cheer.

"HELL YEAH."

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME."

"YOU GO GUYS."

And so on and so forth.

Needless to say, my face was a lovely shade of crimson by the time we made it to the stage and were crowned.

After the coronation was over, there was apparently, only one thing left to do.

Our couples royal dance.

Oh God help us.

Slowly, both couples made their way over to the center of the dance floor as the other students gathered around in a circle to watch.

Oh God this is going to be humiliating.

"Alright, so normally we have the DJ play certain song for you to dance to, but tonight is something special so we have something new, and honestly, this song couldn't be more perfect for this situation. So, without farther ado, please welcome Nudge Walker, as she sings the couples song tonight." Mindy finished, smiling brightly before Nudge took the mic and headed center stage.

What's she doing?

"Hey guys, so um, this one is for my brother and my best friend who have been destine to be together forever, but have a great way of ignoring the Universe, but thankfully, they decided to open their eyes for once and realized what an amazing thing was standing right in front of them. So, this one's for you." She smiled brightly at us before the soft music began to play, and almost automatically, Fang and I began to sway to the rhythm.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine__  
__I looked at you like the stars that shined__  
__In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled__  
__And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree__  
__Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me__  
__You never did, you never did__  
__Took me back when our world was one block wide__  
__I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried__  
__Just two kids, you and I...__  
__Oh my my my my_

__I felt Fang place a gentle kiss on my forehead as we swayed back and forth to the music, getting lost in the lyrics.

_I was sixteen when suddenly__  
__I wasn't that little girl you used to see__  
__But your eyes still shined like pretty lights__  
__And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
__They never believed we'd really fall in love__  
__And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes__  
__And said oh my my my..._

_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up__  
__Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me__  
__Took me back to the time we had our very first fight__  
__The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight__  
__You stayed outside til the morning light__  
__Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around__  
__We were sitting at our favorite spot in town__  
__And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle__  
__Our whole town came and our mamas cried__  
__You said I do and I did too_

_Took me home were we met so many years before__  
__We'll rock our babies on that very front porch__  
__After all this time, you and I__  
__I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine__  
__I'll still look at you like the stars that shine__  
__In the sky, oh my my my..._

I smiled up at Fang, tears almost gathering in my eyes at the lyrics to Nudge's song, because well, it was us. It was our story.

Fang smiled back at me before swooping down giving me a loving kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was all I needed.

I smiled one last time, before wrapping myself tightly in his embrace, and spent the rest of the night swaying slowly to the beats of the music.

The night could not have been more perfect._  
_

**Fang's POV**

We had all decided we had had enough of prom around midnight, everyone exhausted. Iggy had agreed to take a nearly half asleep Nudge back home while I escorted Max to hers.

After about thirty minutes of us attempting to say goodbye and us never actually going out separate ways, always stealing "one last goodnight kiss", which quickly turned into twenty more goodnight kisses, I finally left. Not that I'm complaining.

I could have stood there forever kissing Max but we were conscious aware of a very protective looking father watching us through the window.

When I had finally arrived back home I quietly made my way to my room, ready for a good night's sleep.

As I approached my bed, having every intention to hurl myself into its comfy goodness, I noticed a familiar object sitting on my bed.

_The Scrapbook._

I smiled softly to myself as I picked it up, settling myself comfortably down on my bed. Knowing my mother, she had probably spent the entire night getting her photos developed and scrapbooking away. I smirked at the book as I noticed it somehow looked fatter.

I was going to set it aside, saving it for another night to look at the latest additions with Max, when I noticed a small florescent sticky tab sticking out from one of the pages.

Curiously, I thumbed through the pages until I landed on the page marked. As I gazed upon the page I felt the side of my lip turn upward until a full smile.

On the page was a picture of me gazing at Max with an expression of awe and wonder accompanied by another picture of Max and me kissing.

Underneath read, in my mother's distinctive, fancy cursive, "Fang, _that's_ how you know."

* * *

**That was so beautiful. *sobs***

**Alright so it was extremely cheesy but what ever, cute nonetheless.**

**Also, I hope you caught why Fang's mom wrote that, if you didn't maybe re-read some previous chapters. :)**

**Alright, I'll keep this author's note short because if not I'm going to get all sappy on you.**

**Um, but as for TCOSCL (that is if you read it) unfortunately I have hit a road block, and can't seem to remember what was supposed to happen next, but I WILL be continuing the story, I'm just not sure how long that will take, so bare with me.**

** Okay, so heres my request.**

**I'm not going to set a "required" limit of reviews before I post the last installment, because well, I want you to review because you really want to tell me how you feel, not because you feel obliged to.**

**For this chapter review (that is if you choose to delight me with one) I challenge you to tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you thought was going to happen/ would have done differently, then I want to hear your absolute favorite moment in the entire story.**

**I thought it would be fun for all of us.**

**(then for the epilguoe I want to hear your complete thoughts on the finished story as a whole, but we'll get there later.)**

**Thank you all so much again.**

**All of you have changed my life so much the past few years.**

**I can't believe how much I've grown and you can defiantly see it in my writting. )Oh my God it was so bad in the beginning how did you all get past the first chapter without wanting to smack your head against a wall?) I am planning on editing again all the chapters when I have some more time.**

**But again, thank you.**

**Over and out,**

**Kenzi. :)**


	31. Epilogue

**Well, this is it guys. The final chapter of The Universe Hates Me.**

**(In case you didn't notice, I purposely waited until the two year anniversary to upload the final chapter)**

**It's been a wonderful two years with all of you, whether you started reading this right from the start, or you joined in later on. It's been an honor and a pleasure to write this story and I would just like to take a moment to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and or alerting this story. It meant the world to me and you guys rock. I would have never expected to have 752 reviews by the end of this story, so thank you all.**

**I hope you enjoyed the journey as well as the story line as much as I did.**

**Well, as they say, good things must always come to an end. So, for the last time, I give you the final chapter about two people whom which the Universe must hate. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Max**

It's hard to believe, that so many years ago, here is where our story began, right at this very bus stop, on our first day of school.

And it's even harder to believe that it's now our daughter's turn venture out on the scary adventure that is public schooling. Fang and I highly considered private school after we realized what some of the _characters_ that attended public school, our prime example being Iggy of course. But, after much deliberation we came to the conclusion that we didn't end up too messed up, so our daughter would be just fine attending Westfall Elementary, just as we did.

Fang and I had both taken the day off from work so we could walk our daughter down to the bus stop for her very first day on kindergarten. As you can imagine, it was a big moment for us and yes we were going to be the overbearing, hysterical, parents who just can't seem to let their baby go. Don't judge us, you'll understand one day when you too, are parents, no matter how much you swear you won't be, let me assure you, you will act just like your parents. It's inevitable.

While I finished pulling Avery's dark brown, curly, hair into a high pony tail, Fang walked over to his parents' house to drop off our two year old son, Xavier.

"Okay sweetie, I think you're all ready for you first day of kindergarten. Are you excited?" I asked her as I knelled down to her level, her deep brown eyes, wide as she started back at me. Avery definitely got her looks from her father, that's for sure.

Her lower lip jutted out as she began to pout, "No. I don't wanna go Mommy. I don't want you and Daddy to get lonely, soo," She drawled, wide eyed and staring at me, "I think I'll just say here today, okay?" She asked, her tone fiending innocence.

I had to avert my eyes quickly because I knew looking directly into her big brown eyes would cause my resolution to break.

"Well that is very sweet of you baby, but Daddy and I will be just fine. You _have_ to go to school," I told her making my tone final as she took a deep breath and buffed out her cheeks.

She may _look_ like Fang, but there's no doubt about it, she inherited my attitude.

"No! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! _I don't wanna_!" She screeched as she huffed, crossed her little arms across her chest and attempted to glare at me.

Oh, she has _so _much to learn.

"Now Avery, stop it. You are going to have a great time. Think of all the friends you're gunna make. Don't worry sweetie, you'll be just fine," I reassured her as I gave her a soft peck on her forehead and pulled her in for a tight hug. She immediately buried her face into my neck and clung tightly on to me.

"I'm scared Mommy," Avery whispered into my ear and my gut reaction was to hold her closer.

"I know baby, but you'll do fine. Everyone is going to love you."

In response she hugged me tighter and whispered into my ear, "Love you Mommy."

I smiled and looked down at her with the love only a mother could know, "I love you too sweetie."

Fang decided to reenter the room at that exact moment, smiling down at us as he had witnessed our little exchange.

Although he'd never admit this, he's opened up significantly over the years, no longer the static emotionless brick wall he once was.

"Ah, there's my two favorite girls. Ready to go, princess?" Fang asked as he slung her brand new backpack over his shoulder.

After a deep breath she nodded, took Fang's outstretched hand, and headed for the door. I quickly grabbed her lunchbox and followed not too far behind.

After a few long strides, I quickly caught up to them and grabbed Avery's free hand, the three of us walking down the sidewalk to our designated bus stop. We continued to walk in a comfortable silence before Fang, sensing the tension radiating off our daughter, began to hum her favorite song, the one he used to sing to her every night when he believed no one was watching.

Little did he know that I was listening through the baby monitor. It's great black mail when I want him to do something. As I said, some things never change.

She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and smiled, relaxing her shoulders a bit as we continued down the sidewalk.

Just as we arrived at our destination she began to tense again, ducking behind my legs in an attempt to hide from the other children. I have to say, as a mother, it broke my heart to see my daughter so scared. If it had been my choice, I wouldn't have made her go, but I really just don't think it would work out so well for us if I was walking my sixteen year old down to the bus stop for her first day of kindergarten. I can imagine the looks from the parents now.

I looked up at Fang to see the same pained look in his eyes as he watched our frightened daughter trembled behind my legs. He looked down to me with pleading eyes to which I sternly shook my head no. We just couldn't do that.

"She's terrified; we can always try next year. Maybe she'll be ready then." He mouthed to me as he has always had a soft spot when it came to our children. I _always_ had to be the bad guy.

"No," I mouthed back sternly as I wrapped my arms around Avery in an attempt to sooth my baby, "She has to do this and we have to be strong."

He nodded, somewhat dejectedly before coming up beside me to rub Avery's shoulders.

I looked around and noticed that there was also a little boy who seemed to be going through the same emotions as my little girl. His dirty blond hair stuck out all over the place as he buried his face into his mother's body. Shyly, he peeked his head out between his mother's legs and stared curiously at the other kids, particularly the little girl currently hiding behind me- my baby girl.

I smirked as I glanced up at the young boy's mother, who seemed to have the same knowing glint in her eyes as she took notice to her son's curiosity.

"Look Avy, I think someone likes you," I cooed, as she lifted her head from my side.

Avery peeped out from under my legs from where she was hiding to look at the little boy whom seemed to be mirroring her actions.

"Hi," she stated timidly as she continued to hide behind me, just barely peeking her head out from the side of my leg to wait for the boys answer.

"Hi, I'm Cameron, um want to share my Jell-O?" he asked sweetly as he slowly moved out from behind his mother taking a baby step towards her with an outstretched hand holding tightly to a small Jell-O cup.

Avery noticeably perked up at the word "Jell-O" and took a small step out from behind my legs, but she was still close enough to dart behind me if needed.

I smirked at her reaction; the kid is addicted to that stuff.

"What _kind_ of Jell-O?" She asked curiously, almost as if he had the wrong kind, she just couldn't be friends with him. The thought made me chuckle.

"Orange," he stated simply as he shrugged his shoulder.

She gasped as she ran to his side, "That's my _favorite_! Hi, I'm Avery," she said as she completely forgot about us, you know, the people who clothed, fed, and _loved_ her for the past six years of her life, totally breaking our hearts as she took the small boys hand and started up the steps of the bus not even bothering to say good bye.

Just like that she had sold her soul for some Jell-O.

Yup, she's _definitely_ her mother's daughter.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Fang's face fall as his baby girl ran onto the bus without even saying goodbye to her parents. He'd never admit it, but parenthood had made him soft, if you thought Angel was bad you should see him with Avery. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she damn well knew it.

_My baby. I'm so proud._

We stood there with the rest of the parents as we waited for our first born to be taken off to her first day of school, a truly traumatizing day for all us parents. Just as the bus was about to pull away a window slid down and the adorable face of our daughter popped out as she chirped happily, all fear wiped away from her face, "BYE MOMMY BYE DADDY! I Wove you!"

As we gazed into the open widow we saw our daughter sitting with Cameron, sharing a Jell-O cup; a friendship forming before our eyes.

I turned to look at Fang with a knowing smirk before realization struck him, to which he completely shut down.

"No!" He nearly screamed as he turned to stomp down the sidewalk back home, "No, _absolutely_ not! That's it, we are moving! I'm sending her to an all girls' school! We are _not_ doing this again."

I smirked as I quickened my pace to catch up to my husband, "Aw come on Fang it turned out pretty well for us." I mocked, fully enjoying this.

He shook his head sternly, his protective father gene kicking in, "I don't care, I'm quitting my job and I'm going to home school her." I snickered as I heard him murmur, "Not _my baby girl_."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically as I pulled on his arm, brining him to a halt, "Fang, are you really gunna go there? Do you really want out child to be one of those anti social home school freaks? Do you _want_ our baby girl to turn out to be as mentally disturbed as _Iggy_?" I questioned.

He stuttered at the thought.

"But," He began dejectedly before I cut him off, looping my arm around his waist as we began our walk back home.

"Hey, everything will turn out alright. The Universe can't be that PMSy." I smirked as I attempted to reassure him, but in all honesty I found this hysterical.

"Oh, I think we found out that it indeed can, Max." He hissed as his lips furled into a thin line.

Obviously he didn't find this nearly as amusing as I did. What a shame.

"Oh, come on Fang. The Universe just wants to be noticed. Plus, I'm sure it's already had its fill of enjoyment by torturing us."

I continued smirking as he grumbled in response, his tone still sour.

We walked in a comfortable silence, Fang's mood slowly becoming more pleasant as we walked. When we were about two minutes from our home we noticed a familiar couple trailing not too far behind us.

As we turned down our street, the couple caught up to us and was now walking side by side next to us.

I was attempting to figure out who these two people were when the women who looked about my age spoke up.

"Um, hello. My name is Maya and this is my husband Holden Hagen. We noticed our son, Cameron, seemed to have formed a little friendship with your daughter. We just wanted to introduce ourselves." She chirped as she offered us a friendly smile.

I smiled brightly back as I turned to respond with an introduction of our own.

"Hi," I chirped as I couldn't fight the smile spreading across my face, "I'm Max and this is my husband Fang Walker. Our daughter is Avery."

We watched happily as our husbands greeted each other with a manly head nod and a firm hand shake.

"Well we just wanted to introduce ourselves. We live just down this street second to last house on the left." Maya informed us warmly as she gestured down our street.

"Oh, okay awesome, we live just a few houses up from you then." I answered still smiling as the wheels began churning in my head.

"Oh, okay. Well if the kids ever want to have any play dates they are welcome to at our house or whatever. We are kinda new at this parenting thing. He's our first." She admitted a bit embarrassed.

I smiled warmly at this, "Oh no worries, so are we. I thought I might have had a mental break down watching my baby go off to school today." I admitted as I gave Fang a small side hug to which he returned.

"Oh. Good to know we weren't the only ones." She smiled before speaking again, "Oh hey, if you'd like we could come up with a pick up schedule. I could pick up the kids from the bust stop every other day or something and they could spend a little while together if they'd like or I could drop Avery off." She suggested.

"Oh, I bet they would love that. That sounds great to me. I could pick them up on the other days." I suggested as I turned to face Fang, "Babe, is that alright?"

He shrugged as we continued to walk together, "Yeah, I think it's a great idea." He admitted, although I caught him mumbling under his breath, "as long as he doesn't get any ideas about my baby girl."

I bit my lips to prevent myself from smirking as I shoved his to the side a bit.

"Oh good!" Maya exclaimed, "I'm so glad we have some friends to go through this together with."

"Yeah, us too." I smiled warmly at her, feeling like we'd already been friends for years.

"Who knows, maybe our kids will end up falling for each other and get married." She joked as he husband laughed. "Oh God, what are the odds of that?" She asked rhetorically as Fang's posture became ridged.

I snickered to myself as I shared an amused look with Fang, who looked like he was going to be sick before glancing back at Maya and Holden.

"Oh, I think the odds are greater than you think." I stated knowingly as we reached out driveway.

"Well, this is us. It was great meeting you." I added sincerely as we halted in front of our mail box.

"Oh yeah, same to you." She chirped before we exchanged numbers and promised to work out a schedule.

After biding our last goodbyes, Fang and I retreated into the comfort of our home. Trying his best to cope with his empty nest syndrome, Fang collapsed on the coach, sprawling out and covering his face with a pillow.

I chuckled at him before flicking his ear as I passed. He swatted the air as I passed but didn't make a move to get up until he noticed my fumbling around the house in search of something.

"Babe," he called as his eyebrows furled in confusion as he watched me quickly open and close cabinets, "What are you looking for?"

I smirked to myself as I gave him an offhanded flick of the wrist dismissing him, answering him in a nonchalant manor, "Oh nothing, I'm just looking for a spare scrapbook."

He perked up at this, eyes narrowing at me as I fought back a giggle.

"Well, I can't seem to find one. I'll be back, I'm going to go to the craft store to pick one up." I called out to him over my shoulder as I moved to exit the house.

Quickly he got to his feet and successfully blocked my way from exiting as he gave me a defiant and playful look.

"Oh no, you're not!" He challenged me as I made a move to go around him and exit from the back door. He quickly sprinted after me, successfully catching up to me, grabbing me by the waist and slinging me over his shoulder as I squealed, acting as if we were still teenagers.

"FANG!" I screeched as a bubble of laughter escaped my lips, "Put me down right now." I demanded as he made no move to put me down.

He chuckled darkly as he carried me to our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Oh no," He chuckled deeply as I squealed; "I have plans for you, Mrs. Walker."

I giggled childishly as he dropped me, gently, down on our bed before he kicked off his shoes to join me. Grinning seductively, he crawled over top of my frame and I couldn't help the giggle of excitement that escaped my lips as he made his way up my body.

"Now," He taunted as he brought his lips dangerously close to my pulse point, his warm breath tickling my skin, "What where you going to do again?"

He smirked as I tried, and failed, to suppress a shutter that wracked through my body.

I tried desperately to respond with a witty and sarcastic comment to knock his ego down a few levels but my mind seemed to be fried at the moment and I couldn't come up with any coherent thoughts.

All I could think about his Fang, hovering over me and all the possibilities it could lead too.

He smirked triumphantly as I failed to come up with a response.

"Yeah," he whispered seductively, "That's what I thought."

He crashed my lips down on mine, his tongue slowly tracing my bottom lip, demanding entrance. We continued to kiss passionately as I turned to flip us over, reversing out roles.

Let's just say the scrapbook was put on hold for the time being- I had much more enjoyable things to do.

And it was at that very moment, as I stared into my husband's loving, yet playful, eyes, that it all made sense to me. The Universe did not hate me, no quite the opposite actually, it was just trying to help me realize my fate.

All it wanted was to be noticed.

_Fin_

* * *

_**Sobs.**  
_

_**This is it. This is seriously the end of The Universe Hates Me. I think I might actually cry.**_

_**And the story has now made a full circle. :)**_

_**Again, thank you all for your support and reviews. Truly, you've all made me such a better writer. **_

_**Thanks for giving this story as well as myself a chance.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**If you are looking for more stories by me, I'm still working on True Confessions Of Star Crossed Lovers. (which I am super excited about the up coming chapters)**_

_**Please review and let me know how you felt about the final chapter as well as the completed story as a whole. What was your favorite part? Favorite chapter? Character? Anything. I want to know how you felt about this story.**_

_**Thank you all again, **_

_**it's truly been a pleasure,**_

_**~Kenzi**_

_**P.S. SAM IS GOING TO BE AN UNCLE LIKE, TOMORROW. EXCITING STUFF.**_

_**Okay review and send me love so I can cope with the withdraws I will be having from not having this story to complete anymore. :)**_


End file.
